A Strange Friend
by N7Panda
Summary: Astraea Hill, an amazing place where three schools are located and walls that have so much history. However, the Strawberry Dorms have seen there fair share of history during its time, but perhaps something new would be etched on its walls. A new student, a girl that wasn't what she seemed to be, a vampire...can she control her urges and make it through school with her new friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back to another of my stories, now forgive me if this story feels off since i'm trying something new which is using something supernatural which i've never really done and i want to keep this story short. not to sure how well this story will do so updating may be a bit slow but i hope you all enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Strawberry Panic and its characters belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She sat on a comfy chair, staring at out onto the moonlit fields in a large mansion of a home. She then looked at her claw like finger nails, trying to decide on what to do. She looked out towards the door seeing the many people who lived in his home pass by her room, the loud electronic music making the small things in her room shake.

Though she found it to be so boring here, she wanted to just leave out and do something she's always wanted to do for a long time.

* * *

"What? You want to go to school?" He asked in a deep tone.

"Yeah, I think it's something I should do, I've never once done it for as long as I've been here." She replied.

"You know we're taking a big risk in you doing that."

She nodded, "I know."

He sighed, "Alright Marinel, you can go to school but we'll find the right one for you so as to not attract to much attention to us."

Marinel nodded, "Alright."

* * *

She retreated back into her room, and waited, she waited so long that the sun was coming up and almost everyone retreated back into the basement to resume their activities. She knew she was the strange one, while the sun didn't harm her as much as her friends who would burst into flames the longer they stood under the sun's rays, it still hurt to be on them.

She wasn't a full-blooded vampire like they were; she was what they would call a half-blood; half-vampire and half-human. A creature looked down upon by vampires because they were not like them. Most gave her a cold shoulder while others ignored her except for a few who calling her a friend would be putting it lightly.

She kept mostly to herself, including her past while only two others knew of it and the only reason they kept her around was to ensure no one knows where to find vampires.

A knocking came at her door, and she opened it.

"Marinel," He looked at her, "I found you a school, nice little secluded place that should hide you really well."

"Really," She smirked, "Where?"

"In Japan," He said, "At a place called Astraea Hill."

"I see."

"Are you sure you want to do this Mari?"

She nodded, "I've been around for so long and not once have I gone to school, so yea I want to do this."

"I get it," He said, "Just remember, don't let anyone know you're a vampire, and a half blood like you should be able to blend in better since you are a day walker."

"Well, not fully." She corrected.

"I know, but the place is surrounded by a lot of trees, plenty of shade for you to walk through." He gave her the papers, she gripped them but he wouldn't let go, "One more thing, you must control your lust for blood." He said with a commanding tone, "You've had it easy here, but out there. it's a different story."

Marinel laughed, "Who do you take me for?" She walked back to start packing, "Don't you worry sweetie, I'll be careful."

"You better."

"So when does my flight leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

She smiled and waited for the next day to finally leave this boring place behind.

* * *

The sun hasn't even come out yet but Marinel already found herself waiting at the airport, sitting down growing ever more anxious to finally leave. She was left alone because no one wanted to be caught by the suns deadly rays.

Slowly people began to show up, getting their days started while others were waiting for their flight and Marinel observed everything going on, as she tapped her fingernails on the chair.

Another couple of hours passed by, the sun beginning to fill the room, she had to stand up and wait in a much more shady part of the building till finally her plane was called up that they would be boarding.

She walked through the plane, finally reaching her seat but it was next to a window where the sun was shining through. Luckily the person who would be sitting next to her showed up and she quickly offered her seat to him and sat next to him, away from the sun.

For the remainder of the flight she read her book till she finally made it to Japan.

* * *

After arriving to Japan she walked through the terminal and knew she would have to walk out in the sun and find a taxi driver to take her to the school.

She reached into her bag, pulled out a hat that had a black mourning veil on it, slipped on her black lace gloves and made sure her long sleeved shirt covered her skin and finally stepped out.

Despite what she was wearing, the sun already made her eyes feel uncomfortable and she could already feel her skin feeling the heat but it was manageable and not painful. While the sun wouldn't kill her like her full blooded brethren, it would still burn her to the point where it would look like severe burns.

She could feel many stare at her, no doubt it was strange seeing a woman dressed in all black, her face covered by a veil but she didn't fully care, she just kept walking towards the taxi and after loading up her luggage in the back, she climbed inside.

She handed him the slip of paper with directions and drove off to her school.

The drive was a long and quiet one as she saw him make one more turn and pulled out to a dead end parking lot or at least it looked as such till she scanned her eyes around, spotting a staircase made of stone that lead up.

She paid the man, grabbed her things and began her ascent up, still feeling the burning sensation from the sun she took a turn into the shade of the trees to cool off. She removed her hat, feeling the cool breeze on her face but yet she wasn't sweating, it just felt hot. She moved her sleeve up to look at her skin, it was only slightly red, and her clothes were doing a good job on protecting her from the rays of the sun but even still, it was a painful walk up.

She sighed, wondering if this was a good idea after all… she did want to go to school but she didn't know if she would be able to handle being out in the sun for long periods of time every day.

She put her veil back on, her hat and continued her walk towards the school. As she got closer she could make out the voices for girls, laughing, talking and giggling and she could only smile as she got closer.

She finally made it, "Well well," She smirked as she saw so many girls walking around, talking with their friends, "So many girls to play with, and so little time." she said.

She took her first few steps towards the path to the main building, that's when the girls all noticed the girl in all black walking towards the main building. She could hear many whispering already, no doubt talking about her and staring at her.

She opened the door and stepped inside, there was one girl there and looked up, looking at her.

-"Ohayo,"- she greeted the girl.

"Mornin' sugar," she replied, her voice like a seductress which enticed the girl working the desk, "I believe you should have me registered as Marinel Reeve."

Her face blushed, just by the tone of her voice which was getting to the girl, she went through the computer to look for her name.

-"Ah we have you are in our system, you'll be attending Miator correct."- She saw Marinel nod, -"Your uniform will be sent to you tomorrow, I'll have someone escort you to your room."-

"thank ya darling." She smiled and saw another girl come to the room after a few minutes, a girl with sky blue hair, and enchanting blue eyes, "Well now... and who might you be?" She asked as she extended her hand.

She smiled as she shook her hand, -"Suzumi Tamao, please to meet you Reeve-senpai."-

"Please," she gently ran her finger down Tamao's face, -"Just Mari."-

Tamao gently moved her hand away, all while her face was starting to go red, -"O-okay, Mari-chan…"- She then lead the way while Marinel followed.

Once inside the building Tamao described as the strawberry dorms, Marinel finally removed her hat and it was now that she along with a few other girls finally saw how she looked like underneath it. Her long black hair flowed down, her green eyes were like neon and her skin as snow, she was just enchanting to look at and many were speechless. Though Marinel wasn't so sure how she felt about all those eyes on her, while on one hand she liked it and in the other she didn't, she was already attracting to much attention and was not a big fan of it.

-"This is where you'll be staying at Mari-chan."- Tamao opened the door to her room and she stepped inside to look around.

"This'll do." she said as she set her bag down.

-"If you need anything Mari-chan, I'll be four doors down,"- She pointed to her left and with a smile she excused herself and closed the door.

Marinel walked around her room, "Some thick curtains, a change of sheets and maybe a small radio and this place will be perfect."

She sat on the bed and looked outside then wondered; what would she do at night, she didn't really need to sleep like normal people do and she was sure this place had a tight curfew.

While she wanted to explore the place, it would have to wait till the sun would go down so for now she would have to bored in her room.

Before she could gather her thoughts, a knocking came at her door and walked up to open it, behind that door was a girl, she had a commanding presence to her and carried herself seriously. Her blue hair reached up to her neck, her amber eyes bore an intimidating gaze but she was beautiful.

She smirked and leaned against her door, "Now who might this beautiful girl in front of me be?" she said, her words flustering the other girl slightly, a response she wasn't expecting to get from the new girl.

-"I'm Rokujo Miyuki, I'm the student president of Miator and you're Marinel Reeve correct, I'm here to welcome you to our school."- She said.

"Really?" She said, -"Are you sure you didn't come here to keep me company sugar?"- Her seductive tone ever present.

Miyuki cleared her throat, -"No, but I am to show you around so you can familiarize yourself."-

Marinel shrugged, "Shame." She grabbed her hat and followed Miyuki out the door. They made it to the main lobby and before they made it out, she heard someone's voice.

-"What's this,"- They both turned to see a beautiful woman walk up to them, her long silver hair trailing behind her, -"Miyuki, why didn't you tell me you were going to see our new student, I would've greeted her personally."-

-"I know why you would."- Miyuki turned to Marinel but saw she was approaching her.

-"What a beautiful woman, does she have a name?"- Marinel grabbed her hand and gave it small kiss which sent a static feeling across her body.

-"Hanazono Shizuma,"- She replied, her smirk on her face, -"You?"-

Marinel without letting go of her hand, "Marinel Reeve."

Shizuma stood closer to her, -"Come, I'll show you around."-

Marinel grinned, -"Oo please do."- she wrapped her arm around Shizuma, though she was surprised that a new girl was returning Shizuma's affection, most girls would freeze in place and wouldn't know what to do.

Miyuki only rolled her eyes and walked away, letting Shizuma have her fun which normally she would never let her do, but now she wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

* * *

"So you're the Etolie of the school, pretty impressive love," Marinel clung to Shizuma's arm as she explained to her how important she was to the school.

-"It is, but it can be really boring sometimes."-

"Really? With such a title, I would assume you could do whatever you want," She smirked, -"Like have fun with anyone you chose."-

Shizuma giggled, she liked this girl, -"I like how you think Marinel."-

-"You can just call me Mari, love,"- She had a suggestive look of desire on her face. Though before she could keep her advance on Shizuma, her skin began to feel hot, it was almost nearing a burning sensation and the sun was already on its high point which would explain her pain, -"Hey Shizuma, mind if we find some shade?"-

-"Oh course,"- She smirked and the two walked over, behind a couple of trees and watched as Marinel removed her hat but wait… something was strange, no beads of sweat on her.

Marinel waited in the cool shade as Shizuma looked her over, -"Are you okay Mari?"- she placed her hand on Marinel's cheek… it was cold.

-"Yeah I'm fine love, I just don't like the sun… I uh… I burn easy."- She said.

-"Oh… I've never heard of something like that."-

-"Strange huh."- She chuckled, -"But don't let that turn you off sugar."- She continued with a sly look on her face.

Shizuma felt her inner fire reignite and pulled Marinel to her, releasing a small yelp but kept her grin on her face as she stared into Shizuma's eyes.

"I like where this is going." Marinel wrapped her arm around Shizuma, letting it slide down to her lower back.

-"You know, most girls would melt just by being so close to me… but you, you're different, I like it."- She gently whispered near Marinel's ear.

Marinel smiled, then licked her lips slightly, "I see."

-"Well look what we have here, Momomi."- Kaname stepped from the shadows, -"The new slut and the womanizing Etolie that is too lazy to work."-

Shizuma's expression turned into one of anger and was about to say something when, -"Slut?"- Marinel let her voice ring out, she laughed, -"Oh please, you clearly don't know what a slut is but if you insult me again, then I'll hurt you in ways you can't even imagine,"- She was now in her face, -"And all without touching you, then, you'll be begging me to actually hurt you."- She flicked Kaname's nose causing her to take a few steps back, -"Let that be a warning to you."-

Kaname was speechless, but before she could say something back she saw Marinel take a couple of steps to Momomi.

-"And you, such a cute thing,"- She looked Momomi over, -"Beautiful too, now what's a gorgeous flower doing with trash like her?"-

-"Trash?! Excuse me!"- Kaname balled her fist, but Marinel only gave her a smug look and Kaname threw her fist against her and her movements were like lightning, she was nowhere near Kaname's fist!

What… happened, did they all see things or did Marinel simply just move away?

-"Are you done?"- Marinel asked when Kaname didn't answer after being dumbstruck, she turned back to Momomi who was already flustered by Marinel, and it was strange, why was she feeling this way, -"So tell me something pretty girl, would you like to be my friend too?"- She grabbed Momomi's hand and kissed it.

-"Fuck off!"- Kaname shoved Marinel away from Momomi, -"Get your hands off my girlfriend!"- Momomi didn't even react, she strangely found herself enticed by this girl -"Let's go!"- Kaname had to practically pull Momomi with her before she finally snapped out of it.

Shizuma walked up to Marinel, -"You're pretty straight forward huh."-

She giggled, "Well sugar, I don't see why not."

Shizuma chuckled -"I'm actually surprised you managed to freak out Kaname, that's a rare thing to do."-

Marinel however ignored her and pushed Shizuma against the tree, then pressed her body on her, "Now then love, where were we?" she whispered in a lustful tone.

Shizuma really liked this girl, the two stared into each other's eyes and closed the distance slowly, their lips about to touch when.

-"Shizuma!"- it snapped the two out of it and turned in the direction of the voice, seeing Miyuki standing there with her arms crossed, there was only so much room Miyuki was willing to give to Shizuma, -"You have a lot of work to do, lets go."- Shizuma hung her head and sighed, -"Only cause you found me this time."- She looked at Marinel, -"I'll see you later Mari."-

"Don't make me wait too long," she chuckled and watched the two leave. She walked out of the forest after a couple of hours of waiting, making her way back to the strawberry dorms and back to her room. It wasn't long till nightfall and everyone was in there beds sleeping, getting ready for the next day.

* * *

Marinel however was in her room, wide awake and trying to calm her thirst. It was unusual for her, unlike full blooded vampires who drank blood on a daily basis, she didn't need too and could survive without drinking blood but she still retained the incredible urge to drink it and it was like a heavy chain smoker trying to quit but wanted to smoke real bad, that's how she felt.

Most times she could cope with it, or she could preoccupy herself with other things till it went away but there were some days where she just couldn't control it and her vampire instincts would kick in.

Her fangs extended down, then she stepped out of her room walked for a while, entering the spica wing and picked a random door and entered it quietly. She looked at the two people sleeping, a blonde haired girl and another girl with long black hair. She pulled the blankets down gently on the girl with black hair, then gently moved her head to the side to expose her neck then leaned down… she opened her mouth, her breath on the girls skin and her fangs touching the skin but not piercing it.

-"Yaya?"- The girl opened her eyes and looked towards her friends direction, then looked around… the room was empty.

-"Yeah?"- She woke up and rubbed her neck, she felt something on her neck, -"What's wrong?"-

-"I thought I heard something."- She said softly.

Yaya turned on the light, -"Hey Hikari is there something on my neck?"- she asked and watched her stand up to look more closely.

She moved her hair, -"No, there's nothing there,"- She looked at both sides seeing nothing.

Yaya began to yawn, -"Lets go back to sleep."- The two turned off the light and went back to sleep just as quickly.

Marinel had been standing outside the door, listening in, -"Yaya huh…"- she whispered gently, though her lust for blood returned and this time went back to her room.

Though luck was on her side, she saw something crawling on the ground and she quickly snatched it, it was a rat and this wouldn't be the first time she's done this.

She sliced it with her claw like fingers nails, tilted her head back, opened her mouth then dangled the rat above her mouth and felt its blood drip down into her mouth.

Most times this was a better alternative for her as she didn't like to drink from people, her urges would get so bad, to the point she didn't care who she got blood from but she absolutely hated hurting people for their blood which her vampire brethren hated her for, they hated her compassion towards them, calling it a weakness.

After all the rats blood was drained, she disposed of it in a trash bin and wiped her lips, walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

Now she could sleep, she didn't need to but she could or she could go outside and to the city and find something to entertain herself over there and be back before anyone knew she was gone.

She gave off a smirk, -"A little late night fun never hurt nobody."- She giggled then climbed out the window and using her abilities, she made it to the city in only a matter of seconds.

Now she could have so much fun and be back before the sun came up, but besides that, she would officially began her new school life tomorrow and she just couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

 **A/N: I still feel iffy about this story, while I am enjoying writing it, its mostly a matter of it'll do okay since i still have this feeling of unease but regardless, hope you guys liked it and hope you guys have a wonderful day =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just as the sun began to rise on the horizon, Marinel climbed back through her window with a grin on her face and why wouldn't she be smiling, the city was lot more fun then she thought it would be. Clubs, dancing, and even games from some of the other businesses, it was lot of fun for her and a good way to kill time while people slept.

She stepped into her bathroom to wash up, she turned on the water and took a shower. Once she was done, she was about to get ready when she remembered, she didn't have her uniform yet.

"Hmm… well going out naked isn't an option... although." She chuckled at the thought while she wondered what she should do now, so she instead sat down and began to read one of her books in the meantime.

An hour later a knocking came at her door and she answered it, it was none other then Tamao.

-"Ohayo Mari-chan!"- she greeted her cheerfully, and after stepping inside another girl was following her, a girl the same height as Tamao but her face was just adorable and round, her red eyes looked at her warmly and her red hair was tied in a pony tail.

-"Mari-chan, this is Nagisa."-

Nagisa stepped forward, -"Pleased to meet you Mari-chan,"- She bowed but Marinel instead grabbed her hand.

-"The pleasure is all mine."- She replied after kissing her hand, it immediately flustered the girl, her face as red as a tomato.

Marinel however only chuckled then looked at Tamao, -"Was there something wrong?"-

She snapped out of it, -"Oh right, I was asked to bring you your uniform."- She placed it by the bed, -"And if you'd like, I can show you how to dress yourself since these uniforms have multiple layers you have to slip on just right."-

-"Really, are you sure there isn't any other reason you wish to help me sugar"- She said with a crooked smile while Tamao's face flushed from her comment.

Marinel looked at her uniform… she remembered wearing something similar way long ago, too long ago in her life, -"I'm pretty sure I can manage."-

She grabbed it and stepped into the bathroom, -"We'll be right here if you need any help."- Tamao said as she gently closed the bathroom door behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in love?" Marinel asked which prompted Tamao to have a nervous chuckle.

"I-it's okay Mari-chan, but if you need help just say so."

Marinel giggled then closed the door behind her.

-"You weren't kidding Tamao-chan, she's really…"-

-"I know, she really comes on strong."- Tamao's face had a light shade of red and neither one was sure if they hated it or liked it.

A few minutes later Marinel stepped out, wearing her uniform and she wore it perfectly, -"Think I got it."- she asked as Tamao looked her over.

-"You did great,"- She said and walked over to her and fixed her tie, -"Tie was a little off."-

She merely giggled, -"Was never good at these things."- She then walked over to her desk table, grabbed a pair of black lace gloves and slipped them on then her hat with black veil.

Nagisa looked at her, -"Do you not like being seen Mari-chan?"- She asked, looking at the veil.

-"That's not it, I just burn easy with the sun."- She said.

-"Ah, I never knew that could happen to someone."- Nagisa replied, -"yeah same here."- Tamao added.

-"Crazy, I know."- She smiled and before she could make a move on them the door opened up, it was the head sister.

-"Ah, Miss Reeve,"- She began, -"Since you were enrolled here, we don't know what year to put you in so you will be taking a test to determine your I.Q and place you in the correct class."-

-"Aye."- She bowed her head slightly.

-"Miss Rokujo will be waiting for you downstairs to take you the testing area."-

-"Even better."- She said under her breath, then the three walked out of her room and walked down the hall.

The three made it downstairs and indeed Miyuki was waiting downstairs, -"Ah there you are."- She said in her commanding tone.

-"We'll see you later Mari-chan,"- Tamao excused herself, -"Later Mari-chan!"- Nagisa waved goodbye to her and the two rushed off to their class.

Marinel turned to look back at Miyuki, -"Well I'm glad they sent me such a beautiful woman to accompany me again."-

-"Don't flatter yourself."- She replied, though slightly surprised by her words.

Marinel chuckled, -"You really have to try and relax love, you're so tense."- She walked around behind her, -"I can sense it off you."- She placed her hand on Miyuki's shoulder, feeling her shudder a little.

Miyuki however swatted her hand away after regaining her composure, -"What are you doing Reeve-san!"-

Marinel however just laughed, -"Nothing at all sugar, you needn't worry."- She said, -"You should relax though."-

-"Good luck on getting her to do that."- Shizuma walked towards them.

-"I will, eventually."- She glanced at Miyuki then back at Shizuma.

-"So where you off too Mari."-

-"Miss Reeve is going to a testing area to determine which class she'll be attending,"- Miyuki answered for her.

-"Sounds boring."- Shizuma just wanted to take this girl and snatch her away towards the forest and resume where they left off, but she knew with Miyuki here it wouldn't happen.

-"aye, It is boring."- Marinel laughed softly, "If only I can be saved by a beautiful girl to take me away, and show me such pleasures." she glanced at Shizuma who smirked at her as she said this while making Miyuki feel awkward.

-"Let's go Reeve-san."-

Miyuki lead the way while Marinel followed, -"You can just call me by my name, love."- She said in a soft desiring voice.

Shizuma watched them disappear shortly after and she walked through the trees and into the forest to spend some time alone, only wishing that Marinel could have followed her, however she had other plans.

Marinel followed her, trying her best to stick closer to the shade but it was in vain as the shadows didn't reach her or where they were walking so just had to make due.

After a moment of silent walking, mostly because Marinel was more focused on staying safe from the sun or ready to book it to the nearest shade should she need too as she could feel the burn coming on.

-"Here it is."- Miyuki stopped in front of the small building and knocked on the door which opened up shortly after.

-"Ah Marinel you made it just in time."- The head sister stepped out, -"Please come on."-

-"Good luck Marinel."- Miyuki bid her farewell, Marinel bowed her head as she stepped in.

Inside the room was one desk, two more instructors and an extra seat where the head sister would be sitting in.

Marinel took off her hat and sat on the desk, then one instructor stood up and placed a stapled assignment on the desk, -"You have one hour Miss. Reeve."- he said with a smile then left to his seat.

Marinel grabbed her pencil and flipped the page, the literature section was easy for her as she had spent so much time reading in the past and math was not her strongest point so she struggled on that for a good portion of the time.

She only had ten minutes left on the clock when she finally finished her math section, though most questions were left blank as she had no idea how to do them, and by most was really eighty percent of that section the other twenty percent was either guessing or actually knowing them.

She reached the history section, she read through them and answered them quickly, and it was by far the easiest section out of all them since most of them she had lived through those events or others she read about them.

-"Time's up Ms. Reeve."- Marinel nodded, stood up and placed her assignment on the desk in front of them, -"You may go back to your room."-

She slipped on her hat with her black veil and walked out.

* * *

Marinel looked around, everyone else was still in school and she didn't really have much to do right and she most certainly did not want to walk through the sunlit walkway back to the dorms.

She took a different route through the shaded forest as it would be a lot better, she took off her hat as she didn't need it through it.

Though something felt different, she stopped to listen, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

She kept on walking and when she crossed one of the trees, she felt someone cover her mouth, releasing a small gasp and felt them pull her towards them.

Marinel felt those same hands turn her around and who saw was, -"Shizuma?"- She giggled, -"Is this how you pick up all the ladies, sugar?"-

Shizuma giggled, -"No, I don't."-

Marinel pressed her body up against Shizuma.

-"So how did it go?"-

-"I don't really want to talk about that."- She said with desire in her voice, she then lifted her hands up and unbuttoned the top buttons to Shizuma's uniform, exposing her cleavage.

-"You work fast don't you."- Though Shizuma was actually turned on by this, most girls… well all girls never did this to her when she made her moves on them, it was exciting to see Marinel actually taking charge of the moment.

Marinel only smirked as she looked into her golden eyes, and Shizuma right back into her neon green eyes.

She then lowered her head, and began to kiss the exposed skin on Shizuma's breasts and made her way up, kissing her neck, her cheek and near her lips.

Shizuma's breathing grew heavy and grabbed Marinel's face and pressed her lips on hers, kissing with a lustful passion, Marinel's black lipstick smeared on Shizuma's smooth skin.

Then Marinel moved back down to her neck, her urges rising as she did so… then, her fangs extended downwards, she continued to kiss Shizuma's neck and Shizuma was completely turned on that she failed to notice fangs on her neck but not yet puncturing her skin.

It was taking every ounce of willpower to keep herself from doing it, but her vampire desires were strong.

She didn't need blood, she didn't need blood; was what she kept repeating to herself but yet it proved really difficult to keep her desire in check.

Finally Marinel stopped and gently shoved Shizuma away and ran away.

Shizuma opened her eyes, -"Mari?"- she looked around but Marinel was gone almost like she just vanished into thin air but she could still feel her breath on her neck, her lips on her chest.

Shizuma wiped a hand down her neck, only her black lipstick was on smeared across her neck and hand.

* * *

Marinel threw the door open to her room, panting as she closed the door shut then marched over to her bathroom and splashed water on her face.

-"I can't do it, I can't do it! I can't stay here!"- She said to no one, the more time she spent here the more her urges would try to get the better of her and she did not want to feed off anyone, -"I don't need it!"- She cried out, she did not need to consume blood so why did her urges always make her want to do so?

-"Mari-chan? Are you okay?"-

Marinel heard the voice of Tamao outside her room and she finally stepped out.

-"I heard you screaming? Are you okay?"- She asked again, but Marinel didn't respond, she only kept walking to her.

Marinel looked at her, her gaze staring deep into Tamao's eyes, -"I'm fine."- She said, resisting every urge to pounce on her, -"You… you should probably go."-

-"Mari-chan if you're feeling bad please let me know,"- She stepped closer to her, -"I know how it can feel to be alone here, and if you ever need someone please come look for me okay?"- she gave her a friendly hug.

"T-thank you." Marinel replied as Tamao backed away from her with a smile on her face and closed the door behind her, leaving her be.

Marinel looked at her hands, her nails dug deep into her hands making them bleed, she didn't even realize she was gripping them tightly but she watched those same cuts heal up in a matter of seconds.

Though she wasn't expecting it, she heard her door open up and turned around, -"It's you."- It was Momomi, she had just watched Tamao leave and decided to actually go in and meet the girl who had peaked her interest.

-"Yeah, it's me. got a problem?"- She shot back almost annoyed.

Marinel shook her head, her hands began to clench again… it was not wise to be around her right now, -"No."-

-"Well anyway… I don't know why but I wanted to see you, after our meeting yesterday I don't know why but you made me curious and I wanted to properly meet you."-

Marinel smiled, her gaze eat her up, -"Well, all you had to do was come to me and I'm glad you did love."- She gently glided her fingers down Momomi's face which surprised her as her touch made her skin feel like static and she didn't know why, she already had a girlfriend!

-"Something about you… I don't know what it is, but you got me curious, I don't see any girls like you. I don't know if you just want attention or you don't care."-

-"Trust me, attention is the last thing I want sugar, but seems I can't avoid it lately."- She walked closer, -"And maybe, you're here because you would rather be with me then with that other girl. Does she not satisfy you?"-

Momomi's face gained a red hue, -"I don't know… how to even answer that, I just met you!"- Marinel was already close to her and pulled her in close.

-"I assure you love, you can tell me anything. You can trust me."-

Momomi found herself feeling strange, almost like she was mesmerized by her and she didn't understand it. She then felt hands slightly expose her neck… then Marinel's lips began to kiss her neck.

Momomi gasped which turned into a moan, how was this girl able to make her feel like this?

Though for Marinel… things went to where she didn't want them, her fangs were now exposed and she then sunk them into Momomi's flesh.

Momomi didn't even know what she was doing, but it felt good… there was no pain or anything, -"Marinel… you should stop… I don't want a mark…"- Momomi weakly muttered out.

Marinel did indeed stop once she realized what she was doing and she hated herself for it, her vampire desire won the better of her.

She then made a small cut on her finger, let one drop of blood fall on Momomi's bite marks and healed them in a second. The only marks were of Marinel's black lipstick.

-"I'm sorry love, got a little carried away."-

Momomi felt lightheaded, but she smiled none the less, -"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on. Damn Marinel, you sure know how to work a girl up"-

Marinel gave a smile, -"You might want to wash that off."- She pointed to the black smudges.

-"Thanks for the heads up,"- She walked into the bathroom, -"I may actually come back to pay you another visit."- She said.

-"What about your girlfriend?"- Marinel asked, -"Won't she get jealous?"-

She scoffed, -"Who cares,"- She replied coldly then took a breath, -"To be honest, she's been rather distant with me and I don't know why, I think she wants to break up… I saw this coming to be honest."- She stepped out of the bathroom, -"But you don't want to hear my story, it's such a waste of time."-

Marinel grabbed her hand -"I wouldn't mind love."-

Momomi gave off a smile, -"Well that's a first, I'll see you around."- she waved her hand and stepped out of the room then closed the door behind her.

Once the door was closed, Marinel was furious… furious that her desire got the better of her and she loathed it, she slammed her fist into the wall being careful to not break it. She hated this, she hated her urges and not being able to do nothing to control it, she sunk down to her floor as her tears fell from her face, she had just bitten Momomi and drank some of her blood and the sad part was that she wanted to keep going but it took everything she had to stop when she did.

She hated what she was; she loathed everything about her vampire nature… She felt that as long as she was here, no one was safe from her.

The door opened up, -"Mari?"- She looked up seeing Shizuma standing by her door, -"Mari what's wrong?"-

Marinel said nothing, her tears continued to fall onto the carpet which concerned Shizuma and she quickly sat next to her and Marinel only turned her body slightly and wrapped her arms around Shizuma, crying softly.

Shizuma didn't even know what to say and she didn't even know what was wrong or why she was crying, but she could only hope that by being there for her, Marinel could feel better and maybe tell her what was wrong in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marinel sat with her back against the hard stone wall, outside in the shade behind the chapel, a building they used for many ceremonies.

A week has passed since her terrible moment, she bit Momomi, something she never wanted to do but her own blood lust got the better of her. A moment in her life she would rather not have repeated again, but knowing her nature it would certainly happen again. It was a struggle but she managed to not bite anyone during the week.

She closed her eyes for a moment, classes were done and everyone was either at their dorms or in after school clubs.

The door a few feet away from her opened up, Marinel glanced over seeing a girl step out dressed in the pearl white uniform of spica, her long black hair flowing behind her.

-"Oh,"- She looked at her, -"I didn't know someone else was here."-

Marinel stood up, -"I will be going then."- knowing how important it was to have some time alone, she didn't want to ruin this girls time to herself.

She grabbed Marinel's hand, -"Hey wait a minute! You're the girl everyone has been talking about!"- Marinel looked at her ,-"Yeah, 'The girl in the black veil',"- she giggled, -"Gotta say, it paints a picture."- She looked at her, -"But you're not as scary as they said you were."-

Marinel chuckled, -"Looks can be deceiving love."-

She extended her hand and -"Nanto Yaya."- She introduced herself with a smile.

-"Reeve Marinel."- she shook her hand.

-"So that's the mysterious girl in the black veil's name is."- Yaya giggled, -"So why do you wear that veil anyway?"-

-"For the sun."-

-"Ah,"- she replied, -"So what brings you here Marinel?"-

-"Just wanted a quiet place to be in."-

-"And you came to the right spot,"- She smiled as she moved her gaze to her surroundings, -"I come here all the time when I want to skip choir practice or classes."- It was a lovely view, that was sure, a grassy landscape with many small white flowers.

-"How come love?"-

-"Cause they're boring,"- She giggled, -"Well honestly its because I'm too lazy to go to them."-

-"But a girl like you looks so capable in handling those classes, amongest other things too."-

-"Eh?"- It took Yaya a while till she realized what she meant, or till at least Marinel said out loud that she must be good in bed, -"N-nani!?"-

-"I told you she was here."- Marinel turned around seeing two girls come from around the corner, a girl with pink hair and another with blonde hair… wait a minute, these were the two girls she was going to bite her first time but couldn't.

-"Ugh… what are you doing here Tsubomi?"- Yaya just had an annoyed look on her face which Marinel took notice, then looked at Tsubomi who kept staring at Yaya.

-"What do you think I'm doing here! To remind you that you have stuff to do and the saintly chorus needs you for practice Yaya-baka!"-

-"Yaya-chan, please you have to come to practice."- the blonde girl said.

Tsubomi however noticed the girl in the Miator uniform, -"Ah, gomenasai, I did not notice you there."-

-"No harm done sweetie,"- She replied.

-"Okuwaka Tsubomi pleased to meet you senpai!"- Tsubomi bowed down.

-"Konohana Hikari."- She too bowed.

-"Reeve Marinel."- she bowed her head

-"Eh?! The girl in the black veil!?"- Tsubomi snapped her gaze to her, noticing that she wasn't wearing her veil like she had heard many other students saying.

Hikari took a few steps closer to look at her, -"Some said you were scary looking under your veil."-

Marinel laughed, -"That so?"- she leaned against the wall again, -"Don't worry, I'm not a monster."- In a sense, she thought.

-"What year are you in Marinel-senpai?"-

-"Fifth year."-

-"Same year as me."- Yaya smiled widely, -"Don't worry Mari, I'll be your friend if you need it."-

Marinel seemed to relax, -"Arigato, I could really use it."-

-"You okay Mari-chan?"- Hikari asked.

-"It's been tough being here."-

-"It is, unless you've been here as long as our Etolie and Miyuki, those two have been in the school since first years and have not gone back home yet, not even for vacations.

 _-"I'm surprised neither one has made a move on each other."-_ Marinel thought to herself.

-"It's going to be okay Mari-chan, we'll be right here for you."- It's strange, as old as Marinel was she just could not get used to being alone as she has been for most of her life but it was comforting to know she had new friends… as long as she resisted her blood lust and kept her friends safe from herself.

* * *

-"See Etolie-sama, strange is it not."- The two vice presidents lead Shizuma into the woods to show her a disturbing sight.

-"I've never seen so many dead animals…"- She knelt down, -"The poor things."-

-"Do you think an animal is killing them?"- She asked, -"We should tell the sister to call someone to check it out."- the other replied.

Shizuma closely looked at one of the dead squirrels, -"something is not right."- She said, getting the attention of the two girls.

-"What do you mean Etolie-sama?"-

Shizuma stood up straight now, -"All of its blood is drained, a predator would have eaten it…"- she gave it one more look, -"Right there,"- She pointed, -"There's only one cut on its body… something else did this."-

-"How can you know that Etolie-sama?"-

Shizuma turned her gaze, -"Do you see any blood anywhere?"-

One of the girls trembled, -"That's horrifying…"-

-"Yeah, it's sending chills down my spine… do you think someone is here?"-

Shizuma walked back to them, -"Maybe… we should tell the head sister about this."-

The two nodded, -"We'll go tell her right away, what will you be doing Etolie-sama?"-

-"I'm going to take another look around, maybe I might find whoever is doing this."-

-"Please be careful Etolie-sama."- Shizuma nodded and watched them leave back to the dorms to tell the Head Sister.

Shizuma wandered around, her body tense from the mere thought of actually finding whatever was here hurting the animals, fearing that they would go harm the students or worse, herself.

Beyond that area she saw nothing else, no more carcasses or anything, however she began to hear giggling. Shizuma walked towards that direction maybe whoever was there could give her any information on this or maybe seen it.

Shizuma stepped out into the clearing, she found herself behind the chapel and saw Marinel with three other girls talking.

Marinel was the first to notice her, followed by the three girls, -"Shizuma, what brings you here love?"- she asked, "Did you miss me?"

Shizuma wanted to respond to her but felt this was more important, -"I need to ask you all something."- She replied, Marinel was surprised by her serious tone and so were the other girls, so they all nodded, -"I don't know if you all have heard, about all the dead animals in the forest."-

-"Nani?!"- Hikari cried out, -"Whoa…"- Yaya was truly shocked by the news, Tsubomi however was speechless.

Hikari took a few steps to her, -"What happened?!"- She truly cared for the animals of the school and it showed with the stress in her voice.

Marinel however, moved her gaze away…

-"We don't know exactly what happened, but we found an area in the forest littered with dead animals… but that's not the weird part, whatever did this to them was not intending to eat them."-

-"What do you mean?"- Yaya asked, curious and spooked at the same time.

Shizuma crossed her arms, -"Whatever attacked them drained their blood, they had one large cut on their bodies and no blood to be found anywhere."-

-"That's terrible…"-

-"No blood?"- Tsubomi muttered out seeing Shizuma nod.

-"You make it sound as if we have a blood sucking creature running around?"- Yaya said with a dry chuckle trying to lighten the mood but no one laughed, though Marinel snapped her gaze to Yaya.

Shizuma looked at them once more, -"Anyway, I came to ask you all if you've seen anything strange recently?"-

-"No, gomenasai Etolie-sama."- Tsubomi answered, along with Hikari who didn't know anything and neither did Yaya.

Shizuma looked at Marinel, -"How about you Mari? Have you seen anything?"-

Silence.

-"Mari?"- She seemed to snap out of it.

-"No, I haven't sorry."- she replied.

Shizuma nodded, even though she wasn't satisfied with those answers she pressed on, passing by Marinel and placed her hand on her shoulder then left.

-"I can't believe it… something is actually killing those poor animals."- Hikari said sorrowfully.

-"I know, what do you all think it could be?"- Tsubomi followed up.

-"Well we can rule out vampires right?"- Yaya scratched her head with a nervous chuckle.

-"Now's not the time for jokes Yaya-baka."-

-"Maybe we should try and help Etolie-sama find out what's going on."- Was the only thing that came into Hikari's mind.

-"That's a good idea, we should tell Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan about this, maybe they would want to help."-

Yaya chuckled, -"I think Nagisa will be to terrified to help us."-

-"I suppose your right, but it doesn't hurt to ask."- Tsubomi truly wanted to get to the bottom of it, -"Maybe Chikaru-chan would want to help?"-

-"Oh yes, her mystery club would help a lot!"- Hikari liked that idea, if anyone could help solve a case it would be Chikaru, -"What do you think Mari-chan?"-

-"Yeah, it's a good idea."- she replied, the more and more they talked about this, the more Marinel hated how she couldn't control her hunger, and back in her old home she was supplied with blood bags to keep her urges in check but now, on her own it proved too difficult.

-"Something wrong?"- Yaya asked.

Marinel looked at them, feeling all their eyes on her, -"Just… angry at all this…"- she truly hated herself.

-"I know, it's terrible that something would hurt those animals."- Hikari replied with a look of sadness, -"Come on, let's go see Chikaru."- Yaya followed up.

-"You two do that, we'll go tell Nagisa and Tamao."- Hikari and Tsubomi headed the other way while Marinel followed Yaya as closely as she could.

-"Um Yaya…"-

-"Yes?"- Yaya turned to look at Marinel.

-"Is it okay if we walk through the shade?"-

-"Eh?"- Yaya was about to ask but remembered she had said she hated the sun… wait… she hated the sun, vampires hate the sun, could she be a— no, she shook that idea out of her head, it was just too ridicules that she let out a small chuckle, -"Sure come on."- They ran through the shaded forest as they made their way to Lulim to see Chikaru.

* * *

-"EH?! What do you mean a monster!?"- Nagisa's face almost went pale as she nervously chewed on her slice of cake.

-"I didn't say there was a monster running around Nagisa-chan."- Hikari corrected herself but she guessed the mere mention of a blood draining creature was enough to set off her red flags.

-"But there is something harming the animals, and we don't know if its still out there. Our Etolie is out there looking for it."- Tsubomi took a seat across her.

Tamao still had a concerned look in her face, -"Why haven't you all told the Head Sister?"-

-"We saw Miator's vice presidents talking with her as we came to you."- Tsubomi explained, -"We also heard her say she'll be calling a few people… couldn't hear if she said animal control or police."-

-"What did Yaya and Marinel say?"- Tamao asked.

-"They are going to go tell Chikaru-chan, maybe her mystery club could help us find whatever is doing this."-

-"S-s-shouldn't we let the police h-handle this?"- Nagisa asked nervously.

-"We should, but we don't really know what's behind this, if we find it then we can help them a lot better."- Tsubomi replied.

-"So basically we would be in danger?"- Tamao followed up.

-"Well… we would have a whole group looking for it and if we find it then we leave and report it."-

-"I-I-I don't know, sounds t-t-too dangerous."- Nagisa cowered behind Tamao.

-"You don't have to come with us Nagisa-chan."- Tsubomi stood up, -"Well come on Hikari-senpai, lets go see what Chikaru said."- The two stood up and began their hike to Lulim.

-"Wait, I'll go too."- As foolish as this was, Tamao decided to join them.

Once everyone was gone, Nagisa was left alone, nothing but silence in her room and looked around, she swallowed her fear and stood up, -"W-wait for me!"- she ran out to try and catch up to them.

* * *

-"So why are you telling me this Etolie."- Momomi crossed her arms, -"Does it look like I care if something happens in that forest?"-

Shizuma gave her a stern glare, -"I know you don't care so what else is new, but if you see something then let me know or any of us."-

Momomi waved her hand to dismiss it, -"which other baka is looking for this thing?"-

Shizuma clenched her fist, -"Everyone might help, I still don't know."-

Momomi looked at her, -"I'll humor you, I'll tag along. Only because it's incredibly boring and I have nothing better to do."-

That was not with Shizuma expected and didn't want her to come along but she was no in mood to argue so the two walked along.

* * *

-"This is Chikaru, president of Lulim and of various clubs."- Yaya introduced her.

She shook hands, -"I'm Marinel."- she said with a smile, "I had no idea I'd be meeting such a cute girl."

Chikaru was caught off guard by her words, her cheeks went red, -"Oh um… arigato."-

Marinel looked her over, "Really cute, I can just eat you up sugar." She said but Chikaru had nothing to say, she didn't even know how to respond to that.

Yaya was just as surprised as Chikaru hearing Marinel being so forward with her but she decided to shake it off.

Chikaru cleared her throat, -"The girl in the black veil,"- She changed the conversation, something Marinel noticed and wanted to keep teasing her but decided against it, for now, -"They certainly want to make you look scary."-

-"Yeah, Yaya has told me about it, but trust me I'm veery playful."- Marinel replied with a sultry voice.

Chikaru turned her gaze from her to Yaya to keep herself from getting flustered, -"So what brings you here Yaya-chan?"-

-"Have you heard of the animals that are being found dead?"-

Chikaru gasped, -"That's horrible, I didn't know!"-

-"Well we want to help to try and find whatever is doing this but we need more people to help us and I was wondering if you could help or your mystery club?"-

Chikaru crossed her arms, then lifted a finger to her chin as she thought about it, -"We can't let whatever is doing this stay out there, we'll help you girls,"- She smiled, -"Just let us know when."-

-"Arigato Chikaru,-"Yaya exhaled in relief, -"Well I'll get going and tell the girls that you'll help."- Yaya turned to Marinel, -"Let's go."-

-"Yeah…"- She followed behind her to tell the rest of their friends… knowing full well that the thing they were looking for was right there with them.

* * *

Twenty minutes have gone by and before anything the girls had a few things to finish doing before they could go help. So far now they enjoyed the rest of the day before they would go and look for this monster killing the animals and better prepare for it.

So once the girls returned to their schools and to their clubs, Marinel walked around Lulim, checking out the various clubs and finding a few interesting ones such as the music room or the costume club.

She turned the corner and walked down the hall, spotting a peculiar scent coming from one of the rooms. The closer she got, the stronger it smelled and nauseating.

She opened the door, she was immediately hit with the smell of garlic and she instinctively covered her mouth and nose with her arm.

Nagisa turned to look, -"Mari-chan!"- it also caught the attention of Chikaru and Tamao, -"Come on in Mari-chan."- Chikaru followed up.

Truthfully, Marinel did not want to even step one foot in that room because the smell of garlic was too repulsive and was already making her eyes water.

-"You okay Mari-chan?"- Tamao asked, stepping closer to her.

"No," She said, "What are you all doing?"

-"We're making garlic bread!"- Nagisa chimed in, -"So far its been easy."-

-"We have a few done, would you like to try some Mari-chan?"- Chikaru offered.

Marinel took a step back, "Sorry love, I'm actually… uh, allergic to garlic."

-"Really? I'm sorry Mari-chan."- Tamao placed the bread back on the counter.

Marinel opened one of the windows to vent the room and breathe in some fresh air, "Ah, much better."

-"So what brings you here Mari-chan?"-

"hmm, just checking out some of the clubs sugar," She said, "Thought there would be one that would catch my eye, course," She looked at Tamao and Chikaru, "Other things caught my eye." She said under her breath.

"You should totally join this club! We usually make a lot of tasty treats,"- Nagisa said, -"That don't have garlic."- She gave off a soft laugh, rubbing the back of her neck, "And we all have so much fun!"

"Well when you say it like that all cute, how can I refuse sugar." Nagisa looked at her, flattered by her words or maybe she was flustered, Marinel actually couldn't tell.

Just before she could say something, the door opened up.

-"Ah there you are Chikaru-san, I've been looking for you."-

A girl wearing the pearl white uniform of Spica walked in, her blonde hair flowing behind her tied with a red ribbon and her blue eyes were captivating.

-"Shion? Is something wrong?"- Chikaru asked.

-"Well nothing is wrong but I wanted to go over a few documents with you and maybe get your opinion on it."- Shion explained.

Marinel watched the girl talk with Chikaru, "Shion? Pretty." She observed her, she even noticed Shion's cheek go red as she talked with Chikaru, "Ah, I get it." it didn't take much for Marinel to realize why Shion looked nervous around Chikaru.

-"Of course Shion, let me just finish here and I can go with you."- Chikaru replied to the blonde girl.

Shion nodded and looked around, spotting Marinel, -"I've never seen you here before. You're the new girl right?"-

"Aye," She said, "Marinel Reeve." She shook her hand.

-"Tomori Shion."-

"Charmed," She said then let go of her hand, "Whatever you need, please don't hesitate to look for me sugar." She told her.

-"Um… okay."- Marinel then walked over to Shion, wrapped her arm around her which caught her off guard.

-"If you even need relationship advice, I'd also be willing to help you," she said, "Even help you get a certain Lulim president."-

-"What?! How did you kn—!"- Shion shouted in shock but stopped herself, but she got everyone else's attention and she was quick to compose herself.

Marinel only chuckled, "I'm just saying, love."

-"I-I don't have those kinds of feelings for her!"

Marinel looked at Chikaru, confused as to what was going on then back at Shion, "Sure you don't sugar. But as I said, offer is on the table."

Shion crossed her arms and turned away.

"Well I'll see you girls later," Marinel waved as she left the room and returned back to her room to relax.

* * *

After stepping out of the forest, Marinel's eyes scanned the area and saw a giant round building surrounded by water. She had never seen this place before and was curious about it, she ventured towards it and threw the large doors open to step inside.

"Well well," Her eyes scanned at the shelves of books, and they were everywhere, how could she not resist checking out a couple of books, hell she could probably read every book in this place and still want more. She walked around towards the shelves, looked at a few and when she turned the corner she saw something that surprised her.

There was two girls there, probably a couple just by the way they held each other and kissed.

She decided to keep moving and turning another corner she saw the exact same thing, another pair of girls kissing. Was this a gathering spot for girls in love where they could spend time together?

"What an interesting use for a library." She giggled, "I like it."

-"I'm glad you do."-

Marinel turned around and saw Momomi pounce on her, locking her lips with hers and running her hands all over Marinel's body.

Momomi then began to kiss Marinel's neck and she let out a small moan, "Damn, you're pretty good at this love." She managed to say, Momomi looked up at her then a smirk formed on her lips with a giggle and resumed her lustful kiss.

She began to open up Marinel's uniform and kissed the skin on her exposed neck, chest.

"How—mmm, did you know I was here, love?" Marinel asked, enjoying every moment of this.

Momomi kissed her lips, smearing her black lipstick on her face, -"It's simple, I saw you walk in and I followed you in here."- she replied.

"I see."

-"You must have known about this place, why else did you walk in here?"-

"I actually didn't know this place was for lovers, and the more I look at it, it's is my kind of place." Marinel grabbed Momomi's shoulders and swapped places, pinning Momomi to the wall, "And I'm rather you glad you came to me, saves me the trouble of looking for you sugar."

-"Oh? interesting."- Momomi giggled, however as she much as she didn't want too, Marinel let her go before her urges would make her hurt Momomi for her blood once again.

Momomi was surprised that she stopped, "Got to go sugar, but we should pick this up later."

Momomi grabbed her arm, -"What's that face? am I not good enough for you?"- Just by hearing those words alone, she could tell that Momomi felt insulted.

Marinel turned to look at her, "That's not it love, I just don't want to hurt you."

-"Hurt me?"- Momomi began to laugh, -"Oh please, as if you can actually hurt me. If you're worried about my relationship with Kaname, don't. There's not much of a relationship going on there."-

"No, that's not it love," Marinel didn't even know how to explain to her and wasn't so sure she wanted too, "I'll see ya around sugar." she winked at her and left, leaving Momomi wanting more and she swore she would get more.

* * *

It was almost time to go look for whatever monster was running around the forest and hopefully find it, but they still had a bit more time to kill.

Marinel stood by a window, watching the sun go down, something she's never done in such a long time, though she still had to be careful. Only once did she ever see a proper sunset, outside and she enjoyed it despite the burns she received afterwards but she felt it was worth it. Every sunset since then she's watched it behind windows, pillars, anything that could protect her from the sun but even then she was never satisfied with it. As she looked at the girls walking along the stone path, she envied them, they never had to hide from the sun, run from the sun and how she wished she didn't have too either.

Outside however, she saw Tamao walking alongside Nagisa, they seemed to be having run but Marinel's eyes were glued to Tamao, she was just too cute for her own well being and it was tempting to make a move on her.

She exhaled softly, before her mind ran even more rampant she felt arms wrap around her.

She let out a small gasp and turned her head, "Shizuma?!"

-"Did I scare you?"- she whispered softly into her ear.

"Well, I surely wasn't expecting you right now sugar." she said, she then felt Shizuma's hands slide from her arms to her shoulders and neck, moving them in a massage like motion.

-"You feel tense."- Shizuma said.

"I've had a lot on my mind, love."

-"I know how I can fix that,"- Shizuma then gently grabbed Marinel's face, turned it to face her slightly and pressed her lips on her's, locking in a kiss.

"Well you sure know how to cheer up a girl, sugar." Marinel said with a smile.

Shizuma said nothing and kissed her once more.

-"By the way, will you be coming with us?"

"What?"

-"We'll be looking for whatever is out there?"-

Marinel lowered her gaze, "Sure... are you sure its a good idea?"

Shizuma shook her head, -"No, but we want to know what it is to better deal with it. Besides we'll be large group."

"I suppose."

-"Come on, they should be waiting for us."- Shizuma led the way while Marinel followed, she could only wonder when they will realize that the thing they were looking for was right there with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun had finally set and the moon immediately took its place, casting its darkness all over the school and its surrounding forest. Though some could only wonder why they decided to wait so long, it wasn't like the clubs were that important today.

The girls equipped themselves with flashlights and ventured into the dark forest, hoping to find whatever was killing the peaceful wildlife in the forest. Apart from the girls, at another section of the forest was an animal control group also looking for whatever was the cause of the problem.

-"Keep an eye out girls."- Shizuma whispered so as to not scare it, the rest of the girls kept their flashlights low to the ground and occasionally scanning the area with it.

-"This is a waste of time,"- Momomi muttered, -"There's nothing here."-

-"Momomi you can go back if you want, I don't have time to deal with you."- Shizuma shot back.

Momomi only scoffed then looked at Marinel and stepped closer to her, -"You got to admit, it's pretty boring."-

Marinel chuckled, -"Only a little."-

She smirked, -"Well I suppose it is just a little, since you're here."-

-"And your girlfriend?"- Marinel looked at her.

-"We're through, maybe now she can chase after Amane freely."- Hikari shot her a glance as Momomi said that, not that she noticed.

-"So does that mean I get to enjoy you all to my little ol' self."- Marinel got closer to her, though Shizuma looked behind her, her jealousy getting the better of her because she wanted Marinel all to her self.

Momomi giggled, there was just something that attracted her to Marinel and she still didn't know what it was. Was she in love? She wasn't sure, or maybe it was lust? She really had no way of knowing but she did want to be with her.

-"This is the place."- Shizuma stopped, the girls began to look around though Nagisa had been clinging closely to Tamao and Nagisa was so frightened that the poor girl looked like she was about to faint.

Chikaru wandered off a little far from the group with her three other girls from her club to search for clues while Shizuma took Nagisa and Tamao, along with her vice presidents to another direction and the girls from Spica and Marinel headed off to another.

-"You know, this is how all horror movies start, the group splits up and BAM!"- Yaya began to say, -"They all get picked off one by one or maybe we might find some spooky vampires that get us!."-

-"Shut up Yaya-baka!"- Tsubomi began to shake from fear that she clung unto Hikari.

Yaya only laughed, -"Oh come on, it's not that scary. Besides, everyone is still close by."- They looked around indeed spotting everyone's flashlights in the distance.

The girls seemed to relax.

Momomi however gave off a smirk, and grabbed Marinel's arm and tugged her away behind a couple of trees.

-"Something wrong love?"-

Momomi pressed her body on her, -"I can't wait anymore, I don't know what it is about you, I don't normally feel this way towards anyone."- She then pressed her lips on Marinel's and kissed her, lustfully.

However… this was causing an unwanted side effect, Marinel's vampire instincts began to kick in…

She moved her lips to Momomi's cheek, then neck as her hands roamed over Momomi's body, her breathing growing heavy, and wanting more.

Marinel's fangs began to extend down as usual, slowly moved down to Momomi's neck... Marinel wanted to stop so badly, she tried to fight this urge but it was so strong and she didn't know why! It was killing her, she didn't want to hurt her friends… and what made it worse was that Momomi had no idea what was going on.

-"There you two are!"- Yaya stepped in seeing the two move away from each other in a flash and adjusted their uniforms quickly, however Yaya's eyes must have been playing tricks on her… she could've sworn she saw something that looked like fangs in Marinel's mouth, but when she looked at her again, there was nothing.

-"Sorry love, we got a bit distracted."- Marinel chuckled; her fist was still clenched, shaking, as she tried to suppress her urge for blood.

Momomi giggled, whilst having a look of desire in her eyes, -"More than distracted."-

-"I can't believe you two actually can do that right now, but anyway we got a little worried when you two weren't behind us."-

Just as the two were walking towards then Yaya stopped Momomi, -"You have lipstick on your face."- She then turned around to catch up, but not before casting a glance at Marinel.

-"What?"- She noticed Yaya's gaze.

-"Nothing, thought I saw something."-

They continued their search for what felt like hours, Tsubomi and Hikari seemed to calm down as they made small chatter.

-"You know,"- Marinel began, -"This reminds me of a time I camped out with my father."- she chuckled.

-"Oh? Was it as spooky as it is out here?"-

-"Yeah," She replied, -"I remember we were on our way to the city, but there was no carriage.—"- Marinel quickly stopped and corrected herself, -"Uh cab driver for miles and no one that would take us, so we hiked along the trail hoping we can reach it before the sun fell."- Or rather before the sun came up she thought, -"But we didn't so we set up camp and I swear, when we were sitting inside that tent I could've sworn I heard crying out in the forest,"- She laughed, -"I have never been more afraid in my life."-

-"That's actually really creepy."- Yaya threw in, -"You heard ghosts?!"- Tsubomi cried out, -"That's really scary."- Hikari stood closer to Yaya.

-"Yeah, it was pretty scary."- she giggled.

-"So is your father waiting for you after you finish school?"- Momomi asked.

Silence.

-"… I don't know where he is."- Marinel replied, her voice carried nothing but sorrow.

-"Oh… shit, gomenasai."- Momomi placed her hand on Marinel's shoulder.

-"What about your mother?"-

-"She died during child birth, at least that's what my dad told me."-

More silence.

-"That's so terrible."- Hikari was saddened to even hear that.

The girls all walked up to give Marinel a hug and to show her that they would be there for her.

After the girls resumed walking, they all heard the most horrifying scream as Yaya had taken a wrong step and fell down the hill.

The girls rushed down the hill and saw Yaya sitting on the ground as she kept her hands on her knee.

-"Yaya-chan! Are you okay?!"- Hikari sat next to her.

-"Yeah…"- she grimaced, pain was clearly etched in her voice, -"It's so dark out here, I didn't even see that coming."- She tried to laugh.

-"Let me see."- Hikari moved Yaya's hands away, seeing blood slowly ooze down her knee.

Marinel stopped, her eyes fell on her blood and she could feel her instincts begin to kick in.

Yaya looked up seeing Marinel staring at her knee, and for the first time she felt uneasy being near her, -"Hey Mari, you okay?"- Yaya asked her, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in.

Marinel looked at Yaya then turned away to not look at her blood, -"Y-yeah, I'm fine love… I just get a little woozy looking at blood."-

-"Didn't think that would bother you."- Momomi said as she glanced at her.

-"You'd be surprised, sugar."-

The girls resumed their search but unfortunately they weren't unable to find anything, since what they were looking for was just one glance away.

They all decided to call it a night and return to their rooms, Marinel had disappeared for a moment leaving the girls wondering if she saw anything.

-"I'll go look for her,"- Yaya said.

-"We'll be right here, to make sure you two come back okay."- Shizuma said.

Yaya returned back into the forest and found her after a while, not too far from the group. She was hunched over, her hand on the tree to steady herself and she seemed to be panting.

-"Mari?"-

Marinel snapped to her, and Yaya was horrified, there was nothing but what look like rage in her eyes and she was more horrified to see actual fangs in her mouth… vampire fangs!

-"Mari!"- Yaya backed away but Marinel pounced on her, gripping her tightly, -"Wait! Stop! Mari!"-

* * *

Back on the edge of the forest, the girls were waiting patiently.

-"How long has she been in there?"- Tamao asked.

Chikaru looked at her wrist watch, -"Ten minutes… I'm starting to get worried."-

However their fears were soon realized when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the forest.

-"Yaya!"- Hikari immediately began to run into the forest as everyone else followed behind her, they kept calling Yaya's name as they went in deeper, surprised by how much ground Yaya had covered.

When they finally made a turn they shined their lights towards a single direction, they found them. Marinel was holding Yaya, she was unconscious.

-"We have to get Yaya to the infirmary!"- Marinel yelled.

-"What happened?!"- Chikaru knelt by her.

Marinel was silent for a moment, -"Mari-chan!?"-

-"… I-I was on my way back, I heard her scream and I found her like this…"- Marinel replied, hoping they believed her.

-"What is that?!"- Tsubomi pointed at Yaya's neck, two puncture marks on her neck…

Nagisa screamed and ran away, -"Nagisa-chan!"- Tamao turned to the direction she ran to, -"I'll go get her."-

Blood still oozed from the bite marks on Yaya's neck, so without wasting any more time the girls managed to get Yaya onto Shizuma's back and they all marched off to the infirmary.

* * *

They were in the infirmary as a doctor looked over the pale looking Yaya, even hooking up an I.V on her to replace any lost fluids; she even got a blood pack for her after seeing low her blood was which explained her pale look and cold skin.

Shizuma looked her over, and she was able to see something and looking closely it looked like a black smudge on Yaya's uniform collar.

-"She's going to need to rest, but other than that she'll make a full recovery."- The nurse told them as she finished putting the bandages on her bite marks.

-"This is your school president,"- Her voice coming on the loud speakers scared everyone, -"Due to today's incident, a strict curfew will be in place, all students will report to the dorms immediately after class, all clubs will be suspended till this matter is resolved."- The loud speaker turned off.

The nurse looked at them, -"I'll be back, feel free to stay here."- She took off, the girls took this moment to crowd around Yaya and keep her company.

-"What could have done this?"- Tamao broke the silence, -"This is so horrible…"- Hikari began to cry as she held her best friend's hand.

Shizuma turned to look at Marinel, gazing out the window… but she looked off, tears were coming down her eyes which she was quick to wipe away and there was a look of shame written all over her face.

-"Mari."- Shizuma stood by her.

-"Yeah…"-

-"You okay? You haven't said a word?"-

-"Just… I don't feel okay…"-

While Shizuma talked with Marinel, Chikaru also noticed the black smudge on Yaya's collar and took a closer look, -"What is it Chikaru-chan?"- Nagisa asked.

-"This."- She pointed, -"It looks like…"- she rubbed her thumb on it, then rubbed it in between her fingers, "Lipstick."-

-"But who the hell wears black lip—"- Momomi stopped midway through her sentence as all the girls looked at her, then slowly turned their gaze to Marinel.

Chikaru crossed her arms, surely it was coincidence, maybe it rubbed on her when she was holding her… but those bite marks were awfully close to that smudge, so what did that mean?

-"Yaya was talking about vampires earlier… maybe she was right?"- Tsubomi quickly threw in, Chikaru looked at her, it made sense but… vampires only exist in movies, don't they?

Chikaru stood up, -"hmm…"- She placed her fingers on her chin as she began to think, -"It would make sense, Vampires, the bite marks, the animals that had their blood drained along with Yaya's and that smudge on her uniform."- She turned around to look at Marinel, who was clearly sobbing then began to walk towards her as the girls followed behind her.

-"Mari-chan…"- Chikaru spoke softly, Marinel slightly glanced at Chikaru then seeing everyone else behind her, -"… this is going to sound silly but, did you do this to Yaya-chan?"-

Marinel closed her eyes, seeing more tears come from her eyes.

-"Chikaru this is ridicules!"- Shizuma quickly shot back, -"How would she even do that?!"-

-"Yes…"- She said so softly, catching everyone's attention.

-"What?"- Shizuma slowly looked at her.

-"Yes…"- She repeated, her voice ever so low and full of shame, -"… I-I did that to her."-

-"Mari… what are you saying?"- Shizuma asked, taking a few steps back.

-"I did that…"-

-"Why?!"- Hikari quickly shouted, adding even more tension as Chikaru softly hushed her.

She looked at them, -"Why do you think!?"- she shouted, -"I can't help what I am! I hate it! I hate it so fuckin much! I don't want to do it! I do everything I can to stop it but I can't fight it!"-

-"S-s-so you're a v-v-vamp—"- Nagisa nervously pointed at her.

-"Yes! I am!"- Marinel backed up to the corner, -"I hate it!"- She cried, -"Look at me!"- She looked at them, exposing her fangs, -"I don't want this anymore!"- She looked at Yaya, then to her friends, -"I'm sorry…"- She opened the window, -"I'm so sorry…"- tears fell from her face and to further prove she was a vampire, she was gone in an instant; the girls feeling a gust of wind hit their faces.

-"Mari!"- Shizuma looked outside, nothing but darkness.

Chikaru grabbed Shizuma's arm, -"We got to find her."-

Momomi thought for a moment, -"She's probably back in her room."-

-"Let's hurry."-

-"You girls go, I'm going to stay here with Yaya-chan."- Hikari said, -"So am I."- Tsubomi followed up.

The rest of the girls all ran out the room and back to the strawberry dorms to talk to Marinel. They could only hope she wasn't gone by the time they made it to her room to confront her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The girls all rushed outside and ran to the strawberry dorms as fast as their legs could take them, hoping to catch Marinel before she was gone forever. Some girls were mad at her, others afraid and another curious at her and they wanted to ask her so many questions that kept repeating in their heads.

They threw the doors open to the dorms and rushed upstairs to the Miator wing.

-"Girls… should we really go in her room?"- Chikaru asked.

-"Yeah we should, we need to talk to her."- Shizuma replied.

-"B-b-but what if she wants to bite us!?"- Nagisa cowered behind Tamao.

-"I don't think she would… did you not see her face?"- Tamao turned to Nagisa and everyone else, -"I really don't think she wanted to hurt her, or anyone."-

-"She's still our friend is she not?"- Momomi followed up.

-"Yes she is, but it doesn't excuse what she did to Yaya."-

-"I don't really think it's entirely her fault."- Tamao crossed her arms, -"But there is one way to find out, we need to talk to her."-

-"W-w-we shouldn't open that door!"- Nagisa's fears were reaching her limit, -"M-m-maybe we should h-have some garlic or something!"-

Chikaru looked at her, -"It's not a bad idea..."-

-"I don't think she'll hurt us."- Tamao was truly convinced that she would not hurt her friends but she really had no way of knowing.

Shizuma sighed, -"Well we're not getting anything done, let's just go."- She gripped the knob and twisted it, and all the girls walked into her room, spotting Marinel already packing.

-"Mari?"-

She looked at them, her eyeliner had left trails down her face from her tears, -"You all should go… it's not safe to be around me."-

-"Why didn't you tell us?"- Shizuma asked.

-"Tell you what? That I was a vampire?"- She shook her head, -"Do you know how crazy that sounds? How many people go around telling their friends, 'Oh hey, guess what love, I'm a vampire'." she said, -"You have any idea how many people would think I'm crazy, or how many people would flip out if they actually believed it!"-

-"Mari don't go,"- Tamao stepped closer to her, -"You're still our friend."-

-"I don't want to go… but I don't want to hurt you, any of you."-

Chikaru stepped forward, -"Did you come to this school to hurt us?"- She asked softly, though she knew Marinel wasn't there for that reason, she still wanted to hear what Marinel had to say with her own ears.

Marinel shook her head, -"No, I actually did want an education… I've never once in my life gone to school and I wanted too, but I never thought it would be so hard to be among people."- she sniffed, -"It's so hard to control this…"-

Momomi stepped to her, and held her hands, -"Don't go…"- she replied, Tamao also stood near her, -"I know you feel terrible and you would take it back if you could Mari-chan."-

Tamao then took her in her arms, and Marinel held her as she softly sobbed, it was all too much for her.

It was in that moment that Nagisa could see her pain, she could see that Marinel was actually a good person, just, with terrible urges and was fighting it as best she could, she even felt sorry for her and Nagisa would try to be a good friend to her and maybe she could even help her despite the intense fear she had just being near Marinel.

Chikaru was unsure of what to think of all this, she wasn't sure if she should hate Marinel or like her after hurting Yaya but everything she was saying sounded so genuine that it made her think differently but she had no idea.

-"Mari-chan,"- Tamao looked at Marinel, -"It's going to be okay, we're all going to be here for you and help you. If you ever feel like something bad is going to happen tell us, I want to be here for you and I know everyone else wants too as well."- Marinel looked at everyone, seeing them all nod with a smile on their faces, -"You'll never be alone."-

Momomi knelt down in front of Marinel and held her, normally she would never offer her shoulder for anyone… which shocked everyone.

-"Momomi, I'm so sorry…"-

-"For what?"-

She looked up at her, her eyes filled with regret, -"I bit you too…"-

-"Really?"- she rubbed her neck, and exhaled, -"Well crap, I never even knew you did."-

Chikaru knelt down in front of her, -"Mari-chan? How often do you have to drink blood? Maybe we can find some way to help you?"-

Marinel softly chuckled, but it was a nervous chuckle, -"That's the thing… I don't need it, I don't need to feed on blood at all."- Her words surprising everyone.

-"What do you mean?"- Shizuma asked, -"Vampires drink blood don't they?"-

She nodded, -"I am a vampire… but I'm what they call a 'half-blood'"-

-"Half-blood?"-

Marinel nodded, -"I'm a half-human, half-vampire, that's why I don't need blood."-

Everyone was speechless, -"How is that possible?"- Tamao asked what everyone was thinking.

-"I was born this way, love,"- She said, -"My father was a vampire and my mother was a normal person… and I'm the result."-

-"That's possible?"-

Marinel nodded, -"But I still get these awful cravings for blood, like a drug I can't get off from."-

Shizuma tilted her head, -"Wait, I've seen you in the sun before?"-

-"I know, why do you think I cover my entire body, even like that my skin starts to burn. I can stand in the sun and not immediately die from it but it'll still burn."-

-"Well look, we're going to be right here for you I promise Mari-chan."- Nagisa finally got closer to her and gave her a warm smile but she'd be lying if her heart wasn't beating rapidly as she got closer.

-"Arigato… all of you."-

* * *

Later that night, the girls had all set up a small lamp that gave off a soft lavender glow and Chikaru had gathered all the girls around it, even Yaya after she woke up an hour ago. Though Yaya couldn't remember what happened to her in the forest and a tearful Marinel explained it to her and apologized for it. They all thought that Yaya would have been furious but instead forgave her which surprised everyone including Marinel.

-"Yaya… I'm really sorry love."-

Yaya waved her hand to dismiss it, -"Hey it's okay Mari, just don't scare me like that again. but I'm glad you told me."- Yaya understood Marinel's problem of her addiction due to her vampire nature, she couldn't relate to it but she understood it.

Chikaru came back into the room with a tea set, and placing all the cups for the girls, though she didn't know if she should, she still placed one in front of Marinel then filled it with tea.

-"Can you… drink tea?"- Chikaru asked nervously.

Marinel smiled, picked up the tea cup and took a long sip which answered everyone's question, -"I don't need too, but I can."-

Nagisa smiled, -"Hey hey Mari-chan is it okay to ask how old are you?"-

-"You know what, I'm also curious?"- Momomi followed.

Marinel looked at them and sighed, still retaining her smile, -"To be honest, I don't know my exact age anymore but I know I'm more than five hundred years old."-

-"Daaamn, well you look amazing for your age grandma."- Momomi joked, making them laugh, even Marinel laughed at it.

-"Can I?"- after a nod, Shizuma lifted Marinel's hand and looked at her finger nails, her long pointy finger nails, -"Did you make them like this?"-

She shook her head, -"No, they formed themselves like that. If you're curious they're as hard as steel and sharp as a knife."-

-"Sugoi!"- They all exclaimed in unison.

-"You also have super speed right!"- Nagisa exclaimed, they could all see her fear was gone at least for the moment and Marinel to answer her question, moved in a flash and turned on the light, shocking the girls that they didn't even see her move and was now at the light switch. They were in utter awe, then Marinel flicked the switch off and sat back down in an instant.

-"You know, it's pretty awesome! We have a vampire best friend!"- Yaya giggled, -"So long as you don't bite anyone."- She was mostly curious then afraid of Marinel.

Marinel chuckled, -"Please believe me love, I really do try to fight my urges but sometimes it gets the better of me."-

Chikaru leaned forward, -"You said you don't need blood, how is that possible?"-

-"Because of what I am, I can survive without it but like a full blooded vampire I'm still prone to the lust for it."-

-"How did you deal with it before?"- Nagisa asked which everyone looked at Marinel.

-"The place I lived in, they had a doctor work at a hospital and he would bring me blood packs to curve my hunger."-

-"What happens if you don't have them?"- Tamao asked her.

-"You saw what happens… I lose myself and go out to find blood but I want to stop, I don't want to do this anymore."-

-"Don't worry Mari-chan we'll help you find a way."- Chikaru smiled as she reached for her hand, -"Arigato."-

-"And have more fun together."- Momomi gave Marinel a lustful gaze though Shizuma shot Momomi a gaze of her own that said to back off but Momomi only gave her a smug look in return.

Nagisa then placed a plate full of cookies that she made, everyone thanked her and grabbed some.

Marinel looked at them, then at the cookies… not once in her life has she ever had something sweet like a cookie, she's never even tried any type of food.

So she slowly reached for one, catching their attention and Marinel took a bite, -"This is wonderful, you did a good job love!"- Marinel then reached for another one, -"I've never had a cookie before!"-

-"Really?"-

Marinel shook her head, -"Nope, not once."-

-"So Mari, can I ask you something serious?"- Shizuma asked to which Marinel nodded, -"What's it like to be immortal?"-

The room got quiet, it was something that's been in everyone's mind after discovering she was a vampire.

Marinel took a sip from her tea, stared at her hands for a moment then looked at them, -"Honestly…"- she looked at everyone waiting for her answer, -"… Lonely."- she replied, -"If you're thinking that by being immortal its going to be fun and amazing, get to live to see the future then I can see why you would think its great, but it is not so,"- she said, -"Yeah I got to see the world change, the people change, and the more you live the more you come to see that it's such a long life, too long, more and more you just want to end it and you get sick of it... you get sick of how alone you feel, how miserable you start to become... being able to live forever isn't what its cracked up to be girls."-

There was a long silence for a moment.

-"Well… that's a fucking bummer."- Momomi exhaled and took a drink.

-"Why is that Mari-chan?"-

-"Well as I said… it's lonely, I can't even fall in love because then… I have to watch them grow old and eventually pass away, I've endured that pain many times already."-

-"Can't you turn them immortal too?"-

She shook her head, -"I'm not a full blooded vampire, I can't turn someone into a vampire like me… best I can do is slow someone's aging."- Marinel sighed, -"Either way, no one wants what I can give them."-

Nagisa felt for her as she turned her gaze to Shizuma, she couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to love someone and lose them due to the passage of time.

Chikaru lowered her gaze, the room just felt too sad and thought it would be a better idea to flip this conversation, -"I bet it was amazing seeing the world change with your very own eyes."-

She gave a half smile, -"It actually was, I got to see the world change, the things you have in your books, I've seen them and got to see some of the famous landmarks get built."-

-"That's incredible,"- Chikaru was fascinated by this, so much so that she forgot that she was dangerous.

-"I've been around long enough, I've seen a lot of stuff."- She said.

-"It truly does sound amazing."-

-"On that regard, yes it was."- Marinel took another sip.

The girls continued well into the night, enjoying their conversation and having a lot of laughs, Marinel even told stories about various parts of her life which kept the girls very much interested.

Once the clock reached three in the morning, they all decided to return to their rooms for some much needed sleep.

-"What will you be doing Mari-chan?"- Nagisa asked her.

-"I don't know, maybe go to the city, have some fun. Do wish to come love?"-

Nagisa giggled, -"No, I'm very sleepy."-

Marinel nodded, -"What about you girls?"- She asked the rest, all politely declining, -"Well it was worth a shot."- she giggled, -"Have a good night girls."-

-"You too Mari-chan,"- Chikaru gave her a hug as did the rest of the girls and took off back to her their rooms, leaving Marinel alone in her room or at least till…

The door opened up, and saw Shizuma walk inside.

-"Shizuma?"- she got closer to her, -"Is something wrong love?"- Shizuma, despite knowing who she was and what she was, could not ignore this any longer, she pulled Marinel to her and pressed her lips on hers and the two began to kiss deeply.

Though Marinel slowly and gently pushed her away, -"Mari? Something wrong?"-

-"I don't think I should do this… bad things happen when we do."-

Shizuma however looked into her eyes, -"I don't care."- and pressed her lips on her once more, Marinel soon lost herself to it and returned Shizuma's kiss with her own. As they kissed, Marinel's lips found their way to Shizuma's neck though she was expecting it and gently gripped Marinel's face and moved it back to her so they could resume kissing.

Shizuma laid Marinel down on the bed, unbuttoned her shirt and finally exposing her body to her. Shizuma removed her own clothing, and ran her hands all over Marinel's body as she did the same.

Her mind kept asking questions, or rather concerns because now she was starting to think it was a mistake coming here, mostly because she didn't want to harm her friends but because she knew she would fall in love maybe not with Shizuma but she didn't want that to happen. If she were to fall in love, it would be the end of her because she cannot handle watching her loved one age and then leave her as her previous lovers have.

She looked into Shizuma's eyes and allowed Shizuma to take the lead as their night was just starting and hoped that maybe somehow she could control her urge for blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was chatter and a few laughs coming from the cooking club room, a lot of the girls were making sweets or drinks, following their recipes but all for one girl was making something different.

Chikaru crushed various garlic cloves and threw them in a blender with some water to liquefy it.

Soon enough another girl entered, -"Ohayo Nagisa-chan!"- one of the girls greeted her cheerfully.

-"Ohayo Kizune-chan!"- Nagisa hugged the younger girls and before she could ask where Chikaru was, she saw her standing by a counter crushing more garlic cloves.

-"Ohayo Chikaru-chan,"- She looked over what she was doing, -"Making something?"-

-"Ohayo Nagisa-chan,"- She gave off her warm smile, -"I'm actually making something Mari-chan asked me to do."-

Nagisa looked at the blender and the cutting board, -"What needs so much garlic?"-

Chikaru looked around then at Nagisa, -"She asked me to make a pepper spray of sorts, but for vampires and instead of pepper, she told me to make it with garlic."-

Nagisa scratched her head, -"Would that even work? Should we really do that to her?"-

Chikaru sighed, -"I honestly don't want to hurt her, but she kept insisting I make this."- She tossed the crushed cloves in the blender and pushed the button.

After a moment, the concoction was done, -"Nagisa, can you help me?"-

-"Of course Chikaru-chan,"- Chikaru handed her the canister along with the small tool that would be used to fill it. After getting it ready, Chikaru began to pour the liquid carefully and slowly, filling the canister which would be inserted into the spray that Marinel had gotten for her.

-"There, all done. Arigato Nagisa-chan."- Chikaru smiled at her, though her smile turned into a frown when she looked at the mace spray that would be used on Marinel, she really didn't want to hurt her.

-"Now what?"-

-"We go look for Mari-chan."-

* * *

After an hour, they found her and told her that the spray was ready to be tested to which she only nodded silently. They gathered everyone and ventured deep into the forest away from everyone to avoid any unwanted attention.

Marinel stood in the center of her friends, -"Okay, let's see if it works."-

-"But wont it hurt you Mari-chan?"- Tamao asked, concern was etched all over her face.

-"Maybe."-

-"How do you know this would even work on you? Didn't you say you're a half vampire?"- Yaya asked.

-"I don't… I only know that the usual vampire weaknesses aren't that effective on me to some extent."-

-"Even holy symbols?" Momomi chuckled.

-"Don't believe everything you see in the movies sugar."- She shot back, -"Now come on."- She looked at Chikaru who looked hesitant to do it.

Shizuma stood at the ready, with a bottle of water to help Marinel should she need it.

Chikaru stepped closer to her, and Marinel waited nervously for the worst. She lifted her hand up with the spray and after a few moments, Marinel was already inching away from it nervously, then, she pushed the spray down, watching it spray its contents in a thick mist which hit Marinel's face.

After a few brief seconds, Marinel began to gag, then choke, tears were coming down her face. The spray was a success; it acted like a legitimate pepper spray to her as she fell to her knees and coughed. The girls all quickly ran to her, Shizuma knelt down and opened the bottle, pouring the water on her face, eyes and mouth.

-"Well…it works!"- Was all Marinel managed to say as she resumed coughing.

Shizuma poured more water and it seemed to be working, as her coughing fit was calming down but the look on Chikaru's face destroyed everyone else. She truly did not want to hurt Marinel.

-"So what the hell was the point of this Mari?"- Momomi asked.

After finally calming down, Marinel sat up with her hands on her knees and took a breath, -"I want all of you to make more of these, and use it on me if I ever go feral on you girls… the last thing I want is to hurt any of you."-

-"You can't be serious?"- Shizuma was surprised to hear Marinel say something like that.

-"Would you prefer I bite you?"- Marinel casted her gaze away from her, -"That's the last thing I want…"- Marinel reached into her bag, and pulled out more sprayers, -"here, I already emptied it out."- She gave them to each of her friends, -"Just fill them with garlic and keep them on you."-

The girls each gave one another a look of confusion, wondering if they should even fill the sprays, wasn't one spray enough?

-"Please don't argue with me."- Marinel quickly said after reading their faces, -"I would rather be in pain then watching you girls suffer because of me."-

Even though they didn't want too, they all agreed and followed Chikaru back to the cooking room to prepare more. Marinel tagged along with them and they continued to have a conversation, a much happier conversation which made them have a better time in preparing the garlic sprays.

* * *

After a while, Marinel wandered off from the group and out of Lulim, walking around the serene forest and enjoying the sights but mostly staying in the shade and safety of the trees. However, she heard the sounds of girls giggling and with a smirk appearing on her face, she followed it.

She looked ahead, seeing the lake that she had seen before but what caught her eye were the few girls swimming in it.

"Well now, what do we have here," She chuckled as she leaned on the tree and looked out ahead, her eyes taking it all in, the girls in their swimsuits, their wet skin, which made her feel excited. No doubt these girls were here in secret, after all this school had a pool but perhaps these girls wanted to be alone and away from everyone.

She quietly observed them for a moment, till she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her, -"Mari-chan?"-

Marinel turned around, -"Ah, Tamao, what can I do for you sugar." she replied with a grin.

-"I was looking for you, when you left and didn't come back, you worried us."-

Marinel crossed her arms, -"Sorry 'bout that love,"- She looked at her, -"Wasn't so sure if you all wanted me there."-

-"Of course we do, you're our friend. You mean a lot to me—aah! I mean to us."- She looked away to hide her flushed face for letting that slip.

-"Well anit that sweet of ya sugar," she smiled and stepped closer to her.

-"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

-"I'm flattered you care about me so much."-

Tamao nodded her head, -"Mari-chan, can I ask you for a favor."-

-"Of course sugar."-

-"Can I take your measurements?"-

Marinel blinked, -"... My what?"-

Tamao pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket, -"Can you take your jacket off?"-

-"...Uh, Not what I was expecting..."

Tamao then procedded to take all of Marinel's measurements, to her height, to her bust and hips

-"There all done!"- She began to scribble it down in a pocketbook she was carrying, -"Arigato Mari-chan!"-

-"Sure thing sugar..."- Marinel began to scratch her head, -"What was the point of that?"-

Tamao giggled, -"For my own personal collection."-

-"Collection?"-

-"Ah... well—"-

-"I don't want to know."- Marinel quickly shot back.

-"Mari-chan, shall we go back to the dorms?"-

-"Sure."-

As the two walked along, there was still something in Tamao's head that she wanted to ask and looked at Marinel, -"Mari-chan, you said before that you couldn't fall in love?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"What if... what if you met someone that was worth being with?"- she asked.

-"I still have to watch them pass away..."-

-"But wouldn't you want to be with someone regardless, to have someone close to you and enjoy every moment they spend with you? I think it's worth it."-

Marinel sighed, -"You don't understand, I've lived for so long sugar and I've endured it along with my lovers, they pass away and leave me then I'm back to how it was before, lonely and miserable. As much as it's worth to be with someone, I don't want to go through with it."-

Tamao looked at her then ahead of her, in thought.

-"However,"- Marinel smirked, -"If you wanted to fool around, all you had to do was ask love."- she got closer to Tamao, however Tamao gently pushed her away.

-"I don't want to fool around,"- Her cheeks flushed, -"I want to be with..."- she said ever so softly but stopped mid sentence, -"Anyway!"- Tamao seemed to give her smile again, -"We should keep going, they must be worried about us."-

-"Very well sugar."- Marinel smiled at her and the two kept on walking towards the dorms.

* * *

Before any of the girls knew it, night had fallen over Astraea Hill as the bright stars filled the dark skies and all the girls returned to their room for some rest.

Marinel sat in her room, reading an interesting book lent to her by Nagisa, a book she had a hard time reading but guessed Marinel would like it, and like it she did as it was quite the page turner for her.

Tamao kept running in her thoughts, she could tell that she wanted to be with Marinel but she wasn't so sure if she wanted a real relationship and if she would... maybe Tamao would be someone she could be with, but she wasn't so sure herself, more so that she did not want to watch anyone pass away in front of her eyes.

However, the moment she put her book down she began to feel an incredible urge for blood and how she hated it so. She gripped her seat, trying her best to suppress this feeling but it was proving to be overwhelming once again and felt her mind going blank.

She opened her door and stepped outside, she wondered around till she spotted a door, she approached it as her fangs extended down. As she gripped the door knob, she stopped, her grip intensified as she began to pant softly.

 _"No more."_ She thought, she didn't want to keep doing this anymore and it took everything she had to let go of the door knob and leave the area, she left the dorms and decided to go to the small café place where they would sell various snacks and drinks during the day.

On her way there, she failed to notice someone following her.

She opened the doors and wandered inside, she had to find something else to calm her bloodlust and maybe this place had just what she needed. She hopped over the counter to the fridge in the back and opened it.

-"Mari? What the hell are you doing?"-

Marinel turned around seeing Momomi, in her nightgown which was incredibly short, looking at her with a concerned look in her eye. Marinel almost rushed her, feeling herself losing control again and the moment she got near, Momomi sprayed her with the garlic spray on instinct.

She watched Marinel quickly step back, coughing and gagging as she did so, she fell to her knees then on all fours as she coughed.

-"Thank—"- She coughed, -"Thank you…-" She finally managed to say, Momomi could see she returned to normal and knelt down by her and helped her up.

-"Come on, let's get you something to get this off you."- Momomi walked over to a sink and filled a cup with water then handed it to Marinel.

She began to pour it all over her face, -"Well at least this actually snaps me out of it."-

Momomi looked at the spray then to Marinel, -"There's got to be another way to snap you out of it, I mean… this is just cruel."-

-"Well, didn't think you cared that much about me love, besides the usual, oh what did you call it, booty call?"- She gave Momomi a smirk.

-"Don't be stupid!"- She shot back with a slight flush on her face, -"Of course I… care about you."- She sat across from her, -"Which is why I don't like using this thing."-

-"Aye, well unless we find a better thing to use we'll have to make do with this."-

Momomi placed it on the table, stood up then straddled herself on top of Marinel.

Marinel roamed her hands all over Momomi's body, while Momomi's own hands caressed Marinel's body.

Though Marinel had to get something off her chest, something that's been in her mind since her conversation with Tamao -"Momomi… I hope you are not falling in love with me…"-

-"Nani?! Why not?!"- She leaned back to look at her.

-"Because of what I am… I don't want to watch you grow old then leave me… I can't do that again."-

-"So its all about you,"- She shot back, -"What about me Mari! How do you think I would feel to watch you leave and never come back! That I can't live as long as you can! You think I'd be okay to love you for just one moment then have you gone in the next, to never see you again!"-

Marinel turned her gaze away, -"I can't do this… but you—"-

-"Am not a vampire I know, but I don't care in the least, I want to share what long life I do have with you. Besides you can just forget me after I die and you can move on."-

Marinel snapped her gaze to her, -"Shut up! Don't you dare say something like that, like I can move on with my life so easily! It's not so easy! I'm not a heartless person as you think I am!"-

Momomi got off her, -"Gomen, but you make it sound as you don't want to be with anyone just because you live forever! Any girl would be lucky to be with you even if its just for their lifetime, but you know what Mari, it's worth it."-

Marinel leaned back against the chair with a small smile, -"You don't even know me all that well love… how can you say you love me?"-

-"I don't need too,"-

Marinel looked away then sighed, -"I can offer you a small gift, I can slow your aging…"-

Momomi was taken aback, -"Really?"-

-"Yeah, and I know it works because I've only ever given that gift to one person."-

-"But you said no one has ever accepted it?"-

Marinel exhaled softly, -"I lied… because those are painful memories. She was the last girl I loved and she lived a long time with me but then... her final years, was the most painful moments of my life."-

Momomi knelt down in front of her, -"Then I want that too, I want to be with you."-

-"You don't know what you're asking… do you have any idea what you have to do in order to slow your aging?"-

-"I assume it involves you biting me."-

She nodded, -"Then you drink from my blood and it will slow your aging down."-

-"hmm, that simple."-

-"Momomi, it's not that simple, living for so long can drive someone mad. You think I enjoy living for as long as I have?"-

-"You've had loved ones, aren't they worth living for?"-

Marinel thought for a moment then looked at her, -"Yes they are…"-

-"Then please,"- Momomi turned her head to gaze into her green eyes, -"Make me live for a long time, I want to be with you."-

-"Before I do, I want you to really think about it. it's not easy."-

Momomi nodded, then placed both hands on Marinel's face then the two kissed passionately and it got intense to the point that Marinel lifted Momomi up and rushed back to their room, locking the door behind them.

She laid her down on the bed, kissing every part of Momomi's body as they began to undress and as they kissed, Momomi felt Marinel place something in her hand.

She looked at it, seeing the garlic spray, -"Just in case."- She said.

Momomi scoffed, then tossed it on the floor, -"Baka."- She replied and the two resumed their night of passion, and before long the two began to make love.

During their time together, Marinel never once hungered for blood and instead felt nothing but bliss and ecstasy as she made love.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered, can Marinel actually go through with having a girlfriend or would it be better to leave things as it is.

However, outside Marinel's room one more person was standing by the door, her fist clenched, -"Momomi... you're not taking her from me."- She flicked her silver hair behind her and walked away, hoping to think of something to win over Marinel.

* * *

Tamao rolled around in bed, the happiest expression on her cute face.

-"Tamao-chan?"- Naigsa giggled at the sight of her best friend, -"Are you okay? Did something happen?"-

She shook her head, but Nagisa could see through it.

-"Tamao-chan, something did happen I can see it!"- She jumped on her and pretend wrestled with her to get her to spill the beans.

The two kept laughing as they played with each other, -"It's really nothing Nagisa-chan!" she said.

Nagisa gasped, -"Tamao-chan! are you in love?"- she took a guess and when Tamao didn't answer, it was all Nagisa needed to figure it out, -"You are!"- she grabbed her hands and jumped in place, happy for her friend, -"Who is it Tamao-chan?!"-

Tamao took a breath, -"Mari-chan."-

-"Eeeh,"- Nagisa was surprised, she didn't expect for her to fall in love with her, not that it was a bad thing, -"Well i'm happy for you Tamao-chan, but are you sure she's the girl you want to be with?"-

Tamao nodded, -"Just as sure as you are with Shizuma."-

-"B-b-but she's a vampire."-

Tamao relaxed, -"It doesn't matter Nagisa-chan, I want to be with her."-

Though it drove fear into Nagisa, she did want Tamao to find love, -"I hope you can reach her heart Tamao-chan."-

-"As I wish the same for you Nagisa-chan."- Tamao then yawned, -"Let's go to bed."-

Nagisa nodded and turned off the lights then snuggled up in their beds and before long, the two fell asleep and hope to have pleasant dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-"You're going to hang out with her again aren't you?"- Hikari sat on her bed as she watched Yaya getting dressed.

-"Yeah I am, you should come with us."- Yaya smiled at her.

-"No, I won't do that."-

Yaya sighed, -"Because she's a vampire?"-

Hikari nodded, -"It goes against everything I believe in."-

-"What? She's not a bad person."-

-"Vampires were created by the devil."-

Yaya sighed, -"And where did you hear that? A movie?"-

Hikari shook her head, -"You can go hang out with her, but I won't and neither will Tsubomi."-

-"What? Why not?"

-"Because she's angry that Marinel hurt you."-

Yaya scratched her head, -"She said she was sorry. But whatever it's no big deal, I'm going now. Feel free to join us Hikari." Yaya opened the door and headed down the hall, on her way she looked out the window and noticed all of Miator's students gathering outside.

-"I wonder what's going on."-

* * *

Momomi's eyes fluttered as she awoke, she scanned the room till she finally realized she was still holding on to Marinel, her head resting on her shoulder, their bare bodies still pressed together. Momomi closed her eyes and exhaled, the corner of her lips formed into a small smile. She looked up and saw Marinel awake, reading a book with her free hand.

"Mornin love." She said.

-"Have you been awake this whole time?"-

She chuckled, "Aye, but for the most part I did sleep along with you… for an hour."

Momomi snuggled closer, -"I forget that you don't need to sleep."-

"No worries love," She looked at her, "Has anyone eva told you that you make the cutest noises when you're sleeping?"

-"N-nani?"- She bolted up.

She nodded, "Aye, you even called out my name."

-"Oh whatever!"- Momomi stood up, her cheeks red from the thought of that and marched into the bathroom, Marinel's laugh filling the room.

Momomi looked herself over in the mirror, she exhaled happily, no bite marks… maybe being with her is helping Marinel overcome her bloodlust or at least she hoped. However, being with her filled her with a new found happiness she never had with Kaname.

Momomi stepped out, seeing Marinel getting dressed and just in time too as she lifted her leather pants on and her eyes were glued to Marinel's butt.

-"Why you getting dressed?"-

-"There's going to be a small gathering, they want all of Miator to gather outside."-

-"I think we have time for a quickie."- She smirked as she made her way to her.

-"Oh ho ho, I like how you think sugar."- she smirked, -"But knowing Miyuki, she might come to my room to come get me if she doesn't see me."-

Momomi grabbed her hand, this time, a serious look on her face, -"Are you going to be okay outside?"-

-"No."- She said, -"I can only hope it doesn't take too long."-

Momomi feared the worst, -"I should go with you."-

-"Well it shouldn't be that bad though I don't think they'll allow you to be near me."

-"We'll see."-

Momomi began to get dressed, once they were ready they left to the main lobby and outside where they were already gathering.

Marinel looked around, the meeting just had to be out in the sun, and there was no shade anywhere.

She slipped on her hat and got in line with the rest of the girls.

The Head Sister grabbed a microphone, -"Now students, Miator has a problem with the recent drop in grades we are going to have to do things differently,"- She began and looked at Marinel, -"Ms. Reeve, can you take off your hat please."-

The girls looked at her, while Marinel silently cursed her and all her friends began to worry for they knew what could happen the longer she was in the sun.

Marinel took off her hat, the sun's rays shining on her.

-"Now then as I was saying, fifth years and fourth years are doing poorly and it's just not acceptable."- She resumed, -"And after talking with various instructors and school presidents, we have come to a solution."- She paced around the platform.

It had just been five minutes and Marinel was starting to feel a slightly burning sensation.

-"We have agreed that six year students from any school can help you study. We are temporally lifting our same school study groups for now to see if this can help you."- Though despite having such a rule, most girls still paired up with their friends to study regardless of school.

Marinel could feel the sun start to burn, she clenched her hands to power through the stinging pain. Momomi could see this was already affecting her just by the amount of pain etched on her face. She was sure if she approached her they would turn her back just by watching the instructors and vice presidents around keeping a watchful eye.

-"Should this actually help, then we will remove our policy on study groups."-

Marinel felt the ever burning sensation, despite only her head being exposed to the sun it was still an awful experience and her skin felt on fire and if one didn't look closely enough you would be able to see the slight smoke coming off her skin. Marinel was grateful she could resist the sun, but for only so long unlike her vampire brethren. The pain was starting to be unbearable and she was just about ready to run.

As the sister kept talking, she failed to notice someone moving in the crowd.

Marinel couldn't take this anymore; she felt she could burst into flames any given minute! Before she could run away, she felt a shadow being cast on her. She looked up, seeing Shizuma giving her back to the sun and casting a shadow on her.

Marinel felt so grateful to her and was glad she was taller than her, so with her there she hunched over and leaned against Shizuma who blocked the sun for her.

Shizuma could already feel the heat coming off Marinel and was shocked, the sun could've killed her!

Momomi stopped and saw Shizuma, while she hated that Shizuma was there she was at the same time grateful she did show up. Soon enough, Nagisa and Tamao made their way to the back with Marinel to help her survive this meeting.

The meeting lasted another ten minutes and Marinel kept herself within Shizuma's shadow which was enough to at least keep her face protected from the sun but her entire body felt on fire.

Marinel felt relieved once the Head Sister finished her announcement and allowed all the girls to return back to the dorms or roam around but since there was still a strict curfew they wouldn't be out for much longer.

Marinel immediately ran to the forest, to get under the shade. She ran deeper into the forest while her friends followed her.

-"Mari!"- Momomi finally caught up to her as did everyone else, -"Are you okay Mari-chan?"- Nagisa asked.

Marinel didn't respond, she unzipped her leather jacket removed it along with her long sleeved shirt, leaving her in her sleeveless and what everyone saw shocked them. What looked to be either steam or smoke was coming off her, her shoulders were red, her forearms were red and her hands and her cheeks were red like if she had a nasty sunburn… well she did actually. Despite how well layered she was, the sun was still able to harm her.

She immediately threw herself on the cool grassy ground, flipped over onto her back and spread her arms, feeling a cool sensation on her body as she lightly panted.

Momomi knelt down next to her, -"You okay?"- She gripped her hand, and her skin felt extremely hot.

"Not… not really." She said.

Shizuma clenched her fist as she looked at Momomi get closer to Marinel.

-"Is there anything we can get you Mari-chan?"- Tamao asked.

She shook her head, "Just let me lay here." She opened her eyes, "Thanks girls, any longer and I would've fried."

-"Anytime, I felt you needed help."-

As she laid there, the girls could not get their eyes off her burn marks since they were in shock, shock that she could've burst into flames and just the mere realization of it was more than they could handle.

-"Hey girls."-

They all turned their heads to see Chikaru and Yaya walking towards them.

-"Chikaru-chan!"- Nagisa lit up and gave her a hug.

-"Hey Nagisa-chan."-

Tamao looked at her, -"How did you know we were here?"-

-"Well I was going to give something to Mari-chan and I saw you all go here, so we followed you."-

"To give me something?" Marinel tired to sit up, but everyone could see how weak she looked and Tamao wasted no time in helping her much to Momomi's annoyance.

Chikaru knelt down and handed something to her, upon closer look, it looked to be a blood bag.

"What?" The girls were just as confused.

-"The infirmary has a few blood packs around, we don't use them but they have them."-

-"So why have them?"- Tamao asked.

-"in case we _do_ need them."- Chikaru replied.

Marinel grabbed it, tore the corner and began to guzzle it down… disgusting all the girls, some wanted to vomit while others looked away.

After she was done, she licked her lips and relaxed. The girls all saw something spectacular, they began to see her burn marks fade away, her red skin began to get its pale complexion back and was healing her at a fast rate.

-"I've never seen someone heal so fast!"- Tamao exclaimed.

"I can't heal if I'm too weak." Marinel stood up, grabbed her clothes and slipped them back on then grabbed one of the water bottles Tamao was carrying and rinsed her mouth.

-"So uh… random question but how does it taste?"- Yaya asked.

"Nasty." She replied, "If you've eva stuck a penny in your mouth, it tastes kinda like that."

-"eeeeew!"- Nagisa felt disgusted just imagining it.

-"So how long can you actually stay under the sun?"- Shizuma asked.

"It usually depends," She said, "Sometimes I can stay out for five minutes before I need to find shade, sometimes I can even go fifteen minutes under the sun but by then my body feels like it's on fire, kinda like you all saw right now."

-"Can it… kill you?"- Tamao asked.

Marinel nodded, "Aye." She then smiled, "But don't worry love, I've never been out in the sun long enough for that to happen."

-"Are you okay now?"- Tamao asked, getting closer to her and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Aye, I'm fine now," Marinel smiled but as she took a step, her legs just gave out and Tamao was quick to catch and hold her.

-"Mari-chan!?"-

The girls got closer to her, "I'm fine, I'm fine," Marinel steadied herself, "Just got to rest up, being that long in the sun really kills me." she said as she chuckled.

-"Here, I'll help you."- Shizuma walked up to her only to have Momomi rush to her, almost shoving Shizuma.

-"No, I'll help her Etolie."- Momomi glared at her, -"Wouldn't want you to overwork yourself now."-

Shizuma gave her a glare, -"Excuse me?!"-

Marinel looked at the both of them, all the while Tamao was the one holding her and honestly Tamao liked feeling Marinel's body pressed on her.

Tamao didn't say anything and began to help Marinel away while Momomi and Shizuma argued; the rest of the girls did not want to get caught up in the argument with those two so they followed Tamao.

-"As if you care about her more than me!"- Shizuma shouted.

-"Oh please, you only want to get her in bed and toss her aside!"-

-"You mean doing what you would do Momomi!"-

Momomi was on the verge of hitting her, -"Back off Shizuma! She's mine!"-

The two were standing so close to each other, you could just feel the anger in the air.

-"You back off, I saw her first!"

Before they were out of earshot, Tamao gave off a smirk, -"She's mine."- she said quietly as they left the forest.

The two turned to call to Marinel and it was now in that moment that they realized they were left alone in the forest.

-"Where did everyone go?"-

* * *

The door to Marinel's room opened up, -"What was that about?"- Nagisa asked.

Marinel could only sigh, -"Momomi is in love with me."-

-"Nani?!"- the girls were just as shocked hearing that.

-"And I think Shizuma is too,"- Marinel followed up as she sat on her bed, -"And honestly… I don't want them too, I don't want to have a relationship."-

-"What? Really?"- Tamao asked, sitting next to her, -"But why Mari-chan? Don't you believe that you can be happy with someone you love?"-

The girls waited for Marine's answer, -"Yeah exactly, I mean I can only imagine what it's like to find someone you just want to spend all your time with and enjoy everything together, aaah it would be so great."- Yaya smiled at the thought.

Marinel gave a half smile.

-"Did I say something wrong?"-

-"As I said before, I can't handle watching the person I love so much grow old and then leave me…"-

Tamao knelt down in front of her, -"You shouldn't look at it like that Mari-chan."-

Marinel looked up into her eyes, -"Love isn't so one sided, and love shouldn't be measured by how long you live with them, but by how you cherish your life with them and every wonderful moment together."- Tamao held her hand, -"You may live forever, but I'm sure it never mattered to the people in your life because it was worth being with you every waking moment."

Marinel wasn't so sure on what to say so Tamao continued, -"Did you ever ask this to the people you loved?"-

Silence.

Finally after a moment Marinel looked at her, -"No… I guess I never saw it like that, I was always worried about them that I never really took the time to _really_ be with them."- How was she that blind to it, but it made sense because during her life Marinel never fully gave herself to the person she loved and instead wasted most of their life worrying about the end then spending every moment with them, and in instant, a wave of regret began to hit her.

-"I… you're right,"- Marinel ran her hand down her face, -"I'm so stupid!"-

-"No you're not stupid Mari-chan."- Tamao gently ran her hand across Marinel's back.

-"You would think, being as old as I am that I would be this wise person but no! I'm still an idiot! I wasted their lives worrying over them, wondering how their final years were gonna be like and how I would deal with it! Five hundred years I've been here and not once have I ever realized that!"

-"And… knowing that, don't you want to really try to be in love?"- Yaya asked though nervously since she realized she shouldn't have said that considering what she's been through.

-"I don't know."-

-"You should really try it Mari-chan!"- Nagisa chimed in.

Marinel looked at her with a chuckle, -"Well, have you been in love?"-

-"Eh?"- Her cheeks ran red.

-"I thought so, anit that easy is it love."- she exhaled then stretched, -"Well I don't know if I want to have a relationship, casual sex is fine by me."- she giggled.

Yaya giggled, -"I see. If more girls thought like you I'd never be lonely."-

-"But it seems like you've already attracted someone Yaya."- Marinel smirked at her, -"So even if I wanted you all to myself and trust me,"- she got closer to her, -"I do."- she looked her over with a grin, flustering Yaya, -"But I would not want to face her wrath, so much fury in a tiny package."-

-"Eh? What do you mean?"- Yaya asked but Marinel only giggled.

-"You'll see soon…"- But Yaya's clueless face was enough to tell her otherwise, -"Or maybe not, I may have to push it along."-

-"Push what? You lost me."- Yaya replied.

Marinel smirked, -"Don't worry 'bout it love."- She looked at Tamao, -"But I want to thank you Tamao."-

-"For what?"-

-"For making me realize something I never did before,"- She threw her head back and sighed, -"Looks like I am a grandma."- Then laughed.

-"That's not true, there are still many things you can learn."- Tamao said with a caring voice, -"And I'd happy to be here for you Mari-chan."-

-"And I'd be happy to have you by my side."- She inched closer to her, and it was strange, she didn't feel lust towards her like she did with Momomi or Shizuma but a sense of want, she wanted to be with her and the more she thought about it the more she felt confused. While she lusted for Shizuma and Momomi, she did love them, perhaps to the point of actually wanting to be with them and same could now be said about Tamao, but with her it was different.

Nagisa smiled as she looked on Tamao and Marinel talking, she gestured to Chikaru and Yaya then left the room after they understood what she meant and it took Yaya everything she had to not scream for joy.

-"Mari-chan can I ask you something?"-

-"Are you going to ask for my measurements again?"-

Tamao giggled, -"No, but I do want to ask you something."-

-"Well in that case, go ahead love."-

Before Tamao could say anything, the doors swung open, -"Here you are!"- Shizuma rushed into the room, -"You had me worried Mari, you all disappeared."-

Momomi walked inside, and practicicaly shoved Shizuma, -"Why did you leave Mari?"-

Shizuma glared at Momomi, then bumped Momomi away with her hips, -"If Momomi was bothering you, you should've just said something to me Mari."-

-"Me bothering her?! oh please Etolie."- Momomi placed her hands at her hips.

Marinel looked on then at Tamao, her face was sad, and Marinel guessed the reason was because Tamao probably felt like she couldn't compete with Shizuma and Momomi but she was wrong, Tamao was winning Marinel over more then she thought she was.

Before long, Shizuma and Momomi began to argue while Tamao watched in silence and Marinel didn't want them to keep fighting.

-"I have an idea!"- Her voice rang out, making Shizuma and Momomi look at her.

-"What idea do you have Mari,"- Shizuma smiled.

-"I'm okay with anything."-

Marinel however thought this was a horrible idea but decided to go through with it regardless, maybe something good can come out of it, -"We should all go out!"- she said.

Silence.

-"Are you being serious?"- Momomi asked as she looked at Shizuma, -"You want me to go with her?"- She glanced at her.

-"I don't see why not, and you too Tamao."-

-"Tamao!?"- Momomi and Shizuma both were surprised.

-"You want me to go too?"-

Marinel placed her hands on her shoulders, -"Of course I would love, it'll be a blast!"- She looked at all three, -"So tonight! We're going out girls!"-

-"With her, I don't think so, I'd rather be dead then be next to her."- Momomi crossed her arms as she looked away from Shizuma.

-"Same here."- Shizuma turned away.

Marinel frowned, but then smiled again, -"Oh, well that is quite the shame, Don't you agree Tamao?"-

Tamao looked at her but said nothing.

-"Well come on Tamao, let's go together,"- Momomi and Shizuma snapped their gaze to her, -"Let's go ask Nagisa if she wants to come."-

-"Yes, I'm sure she would and with you I'm sure it'll be fun!"-

-"That's more like it sugar,"- she wrapped her arm around Tamao as they left the room.

Momomi and Shizuma gritted their teeth.

-"Damn it!" Momomi stepped outside, -"Mari wait up!"-

Shizuma shook her head, -"Mari just what are you up too."- Shizuma left the room and followed behind Momomi to catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Marinel returned to her room, dusk was fast approaching and tonight was the night that she would go with all three girls on a sort of date. But she had no idea what she was even doing at this point.

"Well great, now what?" She thought as she paced around the room, what could she even do that wouldn't cause them to fight or bicker. The more she thought about it the more she knew that they would end up fighting one way or another.

"Well there is always the club… would they even like it?" Dancing would usually be fine right?

As she paced around, her door opened up, -"Ah there you are Mari."- Yaya walked inside her room.

"Well hello Yaya, did you come to see me?"

Yaya nodded, -"Are you really going out with them? Is that a good idea?"-

"Honestly no, however," Marinel placed her hand on her hips, "Can you imagine if I got all three of them in bed with me." She licked her lips while Yaya said nothing, "Oh what's the matter, feeling left out love?"-

-"Aaah what?! No not really." Yaya sat on her bed, -"Is this what you really want?"-

Marinel rubbed her chin, "I'm going to be honest sugar, I don't really know what I want anymore. Part of me wants to have them in bed with me and other…" She sighed, "I want to actually be with."

-"Really?"-

-"Well enough about me love,"- she smiled then sat next to her, -"So tell me, who is this lucky lady."-

-"W-what?! I don't have anyone like that!"- Yaya inched away from her, a red hue on her face.

"Oh really? Hmm, I guess those looks you were giving Tsubomi were nothing then. My mistake." Yaya's face said it all the moment her expression changed.

-"I don't know what you're talking about!"-

-"Really? So then you really don't like Tsubomi?"- She inched ever so closer to Yaya, her face mere centimeters away from her and a huge grin on her face.

Yaya backed away, then sighed, -"I… Ever since Hikari had feelings for Amane I just…"- Yaya took a breath, -"But I've accepted it, it hurts like crazy but I think I can let her go, I mean she's still my best friend but I can let her go."-

"And Tsubomi?"

Yaya held her hands together, -"It's strange, I never thought she would be there for me, I mean she's annoying as hell but when it comes down to it… she really has done a lot for me."

"So why not just ask her out love?"

"I don't know."

-"Oh come now sugar!"- She wrapped her arm around Yaya and pulled her to her, making her face plant into her breasts, "You have got to be strong and chase after her, if you don't then you're gonna regret it love, if you feel so much for Tsubomi then I say go do it, ask her out or something."

-"Mari."- her voice was muffled.

"You can't be scared, and besides what if Tsubomi is the best thing to happen to ya?"

-"Mari!"- She spoke louder despite how she sounded.

"Yes love?"

-"I can't breathe."-

-"Oh!"- She let Yaya go as she pulled her face away from her bosom and she took in deep breaths.

-"They're so soft yet firm…"- She said quietly hoping that Marinel wouldn't hear.

"Well thank ya love," she giggled though that's when Yaya's face went red upon learning she said that out loud.

-"But anyway!"- Yaya changed the subject, -"So you think I should?"

"Well, let's see," Marinel smirked, unbuttoned her shirt just a bit then pounced on Yaya, "If you want, you can have me right now love."

Yaya was in a state of shock, not having expected this and her eyes were glued to Marinel's chest, -"I uh, Mari what are you doing?"-

She inched closer, "I don't know Yaya, maybe you would want a taste? Because I so want to taste you."- she replied seductively lowering ever so closer to her.

Yaya was almost melting as she felt her fingers glide gently on her face. But the more she was there the more Tsubomi began to come into her mind and finally, it took everything she had but she managed to push Marinel away.

Yaya lightly panted.

Marinel only gave off a smirk, "Well there ya go love."

-"Huh?"-

"That should answer your question, you want her not me. So no more thinking if you should go for it or not, just do it love." she smiled and took a seat across from her.

"That was... an unusual way to put it."

"Perhaps, but I enjoyed it." she giggled, shortly after Yaya politely excused herself and left her room

"Well now to get ready and I know just where to go!" Marinel quickly rushed into her closet and pulled out leather pants, a black sleeveless and arm length gloves. After neatly fixing her hair she stepped out of her room and left to go get the girls.

* * *

Marinel was able to bring the girls to the city one at a time using her super speed, though it left the girls disoriented but on the bright side they had more time to spare now since they didn't drive.

"Ah here we are," Marinel looked ahead to the city lights.

-"G-give me a moment."- Shizuma was hunched over, feeling nauseous, -"Yeah..."- Momomi too was feeling a little out of it, Tamao was just sitting on the floor with her head buried in her arms.

"Guess I should've warned you all 'bout that." She rubbed her neck, "It's always rough the first time."

-"I've got to admit though, that was really amazing."- Momomi finally stood up straight, taking in slow, deep breaths.

"Tamao, how you feeling love?" Marinel knelt down next to her.

-"A little better."-

Marinel pulled her to her feet, "Well come on girls!"

They all began to follow her, passing building after building but it didn't take long till one more building began to come up and it seemed like a normal place. They entered it, pretty ordinary place, almost like an antique store however, Marinel pushed aside a shelf revealing a staircase leading down and the girls walked down the steps.

-"What is this place?"-

"Honestly, I just found about this place myself. pretty sweet huh!" Marinel made it to the strong steel door and banged on it.

The door opened up and they were greeted by a large man who was no doubt the bouncer and allowed them in. The music was electrifying, the bass was pounding and making almost everything shake.

"Come on girls!" She pulled all three of them with her and began to dance, Shizuma and Momomi however gave each other the most hateful glares. They subtly began to shove each other to be in front of Marinel.

"Hey Tamao! Come on!" She pulled her to them and she nervously began to dance.

-"So why the hell did you bring us all here!"- Momomi asked through the loud music.

"Well, no reason love," she said, "Actually I was hopin you two girls would make up, you're always fighting!"

-"Pfft, as if I would ever make up with her."- Momomi looked up at Shizuma, -"Same here!"- Shizuma followed up.

"That's a shame, cause that's making me really sad." Marinel frowned as she slowly turned around. Shizuma and Momomi sighed, looked at each other and extended their hands which they gripped and tightened as they glared angrily at each other.

With that settled, to some extent, the girls began to dance together and have fun.

As Marinel turned around she saw Tamao with a defeated look and it tore her heart, "What's the matter love?"

Tamao looked at her then at Shizuma and Momomi, then gave a smile, -"Nothing is wrong Mari-chan!"

Marinel has been around long enough to know when someone was lying, "Something is bothering you isn't?" She looked at Shizuma and Momomi, "Ah I see," She turned back to her, "Tamao, you have nothing to worry 'bout sugar, I mostly brought them so they can make up... but it's not working out like I hoped, I mean look at them."

Shizuma and Momomi were trying to out-dance each other and shoving one another.

"If anything love, I brought you here to have a good time with me."

-"Really?"- Tamao looked at her.

"Of course, I don't know but when I'm with you—"

"Well look who it is! Evelyn Reeves!"

Marinel's eyes filled with rage, her lips curled and turned to face the person who called her that and the moment she saw him, grabbed him and slammed him into a wall cracking it, sending pieces of the wall and dust flying.

The man only laughed, "Whoa whoa chill out girl."

"Don't you ever! call me that!"

"You better watch that tone little girl, after all this is neutral ground for all vampires."

She let him go and backed away.

"I'm surprised to see you here, guess our standards must have dropped cause I didn't know they allowed half-blood filth in here." He said.

"You watch yourself!" Marinel clenched her fist, her once green eyes suddenly began to glow red.

"Ooo you think you can scare me little girl?"

"Yo Julius who is that?" Another girl walked over to him and saw Marinel, "Oooh," She laughed, "It's nothing but a so-called vampire."

Marinel turned to look at her friends and they were all watching this and Shizuma and Momomi were about to rush in but Marinel held up her hand to tell them to stay back.

"You want to talk outside, cause your only talking big because we're in here."

"And waste my time with a half-blood like you? HA, you're not even worth my time." The girl said, "You got some nerve to come here. This place doesn't welcome half-bloods like you!"

Marinel placed her hands on her hips, "Oh trust me, If I knew assholes like you would be in here then I wouldn't have come."

"What did you say!?" Julius stepped up to her.

"You heard me honey." she shoved him back, flinging him back to the wall she slammed him in.

"Hey! You better take that outside!" A large man stepped in between them, the bouncer no doubt.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving!" Marinel turned around and gestured to her friends to go.

"Say hi to your dead mother and father for me." Julius shot back.

Marinel stopped in her tracks, her fists clenched tightly and was going to do something stupid.

Before she could she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, she turned her head seeing Tamao and upon seeing her Marinel relaxed sightly, her once red eyes returned to their natural green and they all left the club, saving her from what would be a disaster.

* * *

The girls stepped outside and walked along the streets, Marinel was ahead of them for a while and she seemed broken over what they said.

Tamao was the first go up to her, -"Mari-chan, are you okay?"-

She turned her head, "I'm sorry, you girls were supposed to have a good time."

She shook her head, -"I'm worried about you Mari-chan,"- Momomi and Shizuma stood next to her, -"As are we."- they said.

They sat in the park, away from everyone and it was just them, -"Can I ask you something?"-

"Is it about my name."

Shizuma nodded.

"That's my first name."

-"I thought Marinel was your first name?"-

She shook her head, "No, It's my middle name but I was named after my mother, Evelyn."

"Why don't you like to be called that?"

Marinel leaned back, "You're going to think its strange, but there are a couple reasons," She looked at them waiting for her to continue, "It's because of me that my mother died, and I feel I dishonor her name, I don't deserve it."

Tamao placed her hand on hers, -"What the hell was wrong with those jerks, I mean you weren't hurting anyone! screw them!"- Momomi said as she looked back to the club.

"It's like this for people like me, everyone looks down on half-bloods. We're hated on, spit on, not considered real vampires to them. Hell, some actually murder half-bloods to rid the world of them."

-"Oh my god that's horrible!"- Shizuma knelt down in front of her, -"No kidding."- Momomi followed up as she leaned against Shizuma.

"I'm lucky they didn't want to do anything else to me. I never understood why they are so prejudice to us."

-"Are there more like you? Half-bloods?"-

Marinel sighed, "I honestly don't know, for I know I can be the last one."

There was silence between them, -"I'll always be here if you need me Mari-chan."-

Marinel smiled at her, "So anyway let's have some fun. there's gotta be another place we can go!"

-"Hell yeah lets do it!"- Momomi smirked.

-"Damn right!"- Shizuma followed up.

The girls then took off, to find whatever place they can go to have fun and spend the night away together but unknown to them however Marinel's plan was actually working, Shizuma and Momomi were slowly getting along even though they weren't aware of it. Perhaps caring about Marinel was a common thing the two girls shared, but it was enough to get it rolling, now she just had to see if would continue.

* * *

The sun slowly began to rise in the horizon, and Marinel managed to bring the girls back to their dorms quickly and safely. After giving Marinel a hug, Shizuma and Momomi retreated to their rooms.

-"Oyasumi Shizuma."- Momomi called out though she probably wasn't even aware she did.

-"Oyasumi Momomi."- She too called out and left, leaving Marinel alone in her room.

"Did you have fun Tamao?"

-"I had alot of fun Mari-chan!"- Her energy however then left her as she yawned.

"I did too." She smiled.

"What will you do now?"

"Hmm, probably stay in my room, read a book or something." She replied, "But I'll let you get some rest." She walked over to Tamao, leaned down a little and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "Good night sugar."

Tamao's face was red from that alone and as she was walking back she turned to her and said, "By the way Tamao, did I thank you?" Tamao thought about it, thank her for what? It must have been for calming Marinel down and keeping her from doing something dumb at the club.

-"No, you didn't."-

Marinel smirked, "I will." then left the room.

Tamao placed her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pounding and she began to spin around with a cheerful smile.

-"Oh my god Tamao-chan!"- Nagisa flipped the blankets off her to hug Tamao.

-"Nagisa-chan! You were awake?"-

She nodded, -"I saw and heard everything!"- Tamao blushed, -"I'm so happy for you Tamao-chan!"-

* * *

Marinel entered her room, she reached under her bed and pulled out a blood bag that she had stolen from a hospital. Tore the corner and guzzled one down just to calm her urge that was surely going to come through any second. However, she never felt the urge to even drink blood this whole time so she could only wonder what was going on there.

She rinsed her mouth and walked to her room but as she left the bathroom, she was rushed and pinned against the door. She felt lips all over her neck then eventually her lips.

"Shizuma?" Marinel got a closer look and saw it was her, "Well this is a surprise love." She moaned softly.

"I need you right now." she said and before long the two were once again locked in a steamy love making.

But the more they did this, the more Marinel felt odd about it and she couldn't quite put her finger on to what it was but she kept on going with it for the time being and wondered what the next day would bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marinel leaned against the tree overlooking the lake, watching the sunset and only getting a minor burn on her face. She could watch that sunset a million times and never get tired of it, it was always something she felt normal people took for granted.

She must have stayed there for a while taking everything in, from the waves of the lake to the wind blowing against the trees. However the sound of grass being crushed drew her attention as she slightly glanced behind her.

-"Here you are Mari-chan."- Tamao stepped closer to her.

"Hey love, didn't expect to see you here."

-"What are you doing here all alone?"-

"Just enjoying the view." She turned her gaze to Tamao, "Is something wrong sugar?"

-"No, I was going to ask you the same thing. Ever since we came back from the club you've looked different."-

"Oh speaking of which! I think I found us another place to go!" Marinel said with a smile.

Tamao however kept a serious face which made Marinel sigh, "Okay yeah, you're right."

-"What's wrong?"-

"I've had a lot on my mind."

-"Like what?"-

"It's the same for me everywhere, I'm hated everywhere I go, you have no idea how much I put up with this, I mean... shit," she scoffed, "I was hunted down once!"

-"Nani!?"-

"I know, can ya fucking believe that, sugar?" She leaned back on the tree, "There were these two vampires that found me and wanted to kill me right on the spot, and they cornered me, spitting out bullshit about how I wasn't a true vampire and was just a mockery. So I knew I would have to fight or die."

-"What happened to them?"-

"I'm still here," She looked at her hands, "And they're not." She simply said, "Half-blood or not, I'm not worthless as a vampire."

-"Mari-chan, that's so horrible that they would want to harm you."- Tamao stepped closer to her and held her hand.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a half-blood."

-"Don't say that Mari-chan, don't be ashamed of who you are and if you weren't a half-blood we would have never met." Marinel turned her gaze to her.

"Well, I suppose." She chuckled softly, "I would've burned to a crisp the moment I arrived here."

There was a small silence between the two, -"What else is bothering you Mari-chan?"-

"What that girl said, say hi to my dead mother and father… I know my mom passed away, but my dad is still alive right? I mean he can't be dead right? I've never thought about this till now."

"I suppose it's about time you knew the truth Evelyn."

The two snapped their gaze to the shadows, seeing a man with grey hair, a goatee and in a grey suit.

"Elder one!" Marinel quickly got on one knee.

"There is no need for that child." He placed a hand on her chin and gestured for her to stand, "I may be old, but stuff like that," He laughed, "I can't stand it. People try so hard to please me, it gets quite annoying."

"You knew my parents?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Of course I did Evelyn."

"Please don't call me that."

"And why wouldn't I, it's a beautiful name and your mother was beautiful, you're the splitting image of her," He said, "Hell your father was one of my closest friends, I knew him since he first became a vampire."

Marinel was just as surprised as Tamao, though she felt as if she didn't belong in this conversation.

"What happened to him?"

He sighed, "Well Evelyn, you should know the truth sooner or later but you were told that your father disappeared to protect you and left you in our care," She nodded, "Well I'm sorry to say and it hurts me to even mention this but, He was murdered." Marinel froze, "You remember our enemy clan of vampires right?" Marinel didn't even say anything, "Well if you remember, they don't exactly agree with us hiding a half-blood or not harming humans."

Marinel's hands began to shake, her eyes began to water.

"Well they found him and… well he was—"

"Okay that's enough." Tamao interrupted as she reached over to hold her.

"And… and my mother? Did she really die giving birth to me?"

He rubbed his beard, "No."

Marinel's nails dug deep into her skin, enough to draw blood as it dripped onto the grass.

"Do you wish to know?" He saw her nod, "Your mother was alive well after you were born, oh how she loved you. I was there when she introduced you to me and I could already tell you were different, never seen a half-blood before as I've only heard of them." He smiled but it quickly faded, "One night, your father came to me and gave you to me and told me, that when he came back home he found your mother burning at the stake for birthing a 'demon', she was hailed a witch that made a pact with the devil. You were to die next but your father saved you before such a thing could happen."

Tears were falling off Marinel's face as she silently sobbed.

"But that's what happened." He said, "Well I must go now, and do not worry about being a half-blood, not a lot of vampires even believe they exist anymore." He looked at Tamao, "You take care of her."

-"I-I will."-

"I know my clan always says nonsense about avoiding contact with humans but I don't really care. Just take care of her." He looked at Marinel, wanting to hold her but he knew she needed her space and with a heavy heart he left them alone and vanished into the night.

-"Mari-chan?"-

Marinel was gritting her teeth tightly, her fists were clenched, her eyes regained their crimson glow and finally she could take it no more, she let out a scream of pure rage and sorrow, echoing through the forest and the night sky.

-"Mari-chan I'm here for you."-

However in her rage she slammed her fist into a tree, cracking and bent it to the point the tree looked like it would fall any second.

-"Mari-chan, please you have to try and calm down!"- Tamao held Marinel, she could almost feel all the rage emanating from her.

However, Marinel did something Tamao was not expecting.

She flung Tamao off her, sending her flying a couple yards away from her and she came to a tumbling stop on the ground.

In her rage she rammed her fist into a boulder, smashing it in half and almost brought down another tree.

"Humans are all the same!" Marinel screamed in anger, "Killing anything you don't understand! Why should I not harm humans when all of you won't hesitate to do that to me!"

Tamao raised herself, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her garlic spray but immediately decided against it, -"Mari-chan, that's not true! We're not like that!"-

"Liar!"

-"I'm not a liar! Look at us! We're your friends, we would never harm you!" She stepped closer to Marinel.

Marinel turned her back to her, her fists clenched tight.

"Please believe me Mari-chan, we're your friends."

Marinel groaned in anger as she feel to her knees, trying everything to suppress her anger and she began to pound her fist on the soft grassy ground, each hit going deeper in the earth.

-"Mari-chan! It's okay, I'm here for you, please try to calm down."- Tamao ran to her and held her, and it seemed to be having an effect as Marinel bent over, her head on the ground and her hands clawing at the dirt as she tried to suppress her anger.

Tamao pulled Marinel, letting her head rest on her chest and held her tightly as Marinel panted and wanting nothing to explode again.

Shorty after Tamao could feel Marinel's body began to finally relax and her eyes returned to their green color.

There was a long silence between them, Marinel never moved from Tamao, she actually enjoyed being held by her and was actually a big cause to her calming down.

"It finally makes sense to me," She said, "Now I understand why my father only visited me a few times when I was living in that mansion and why he stopped coming."

-"Gomen Mari-chan, it's terrible that it happened to you."

"Part of me wants to go kill them, kill the people that killed my father."

-"Mari-chan you can't that's not like you, that's them and you are nothing like them."- Tamao began to gently stroke Marinel's arm, -"And I don't want to lose you."-

"Lose me?" She chuckled, "that would never happen." Marinel was fully relaxed as Tamao held her in her arms.

Tamao then laid back as Marinel rested her head on her and was fully calm now and just wanted to enjoy this more.

"You know how long it's been since someone has held me like this love?"

-"Well I'm glad to know you're back to normal."- She smiled, then began to stroke her head softly, -"So how long has it been?"-

"Too long…" She closed her eyes, "I've forgotten how good this feels."

-"I've never held anyone like this."- Tamao closed her eyes, -"I love this."-

"Mmm, you're not the only one sugar." She looked up at her, "We should probably get going before they close the gates."

-"Yeah we should."- The two reluctantly stood up and began to walk back to the dorms, however as they walked Marinel snuck a glance at Tamao and with a smirk she reached over and held her hand, sending a wave of surprise through Tamao's body. Her face was flushed with the biggest smile ever and returned to the dorms.

* * *

They finally made it to Tamao's room and stopped in front of the door, "Well, I shall see you later love."

-"Y-yes, would you want to do something tomorrow?"-

"Hmm, of course." She then kissed her cheek and Marinel began to walk back to her own room as was Tamao as she opened her door, however halfway Marinel stopped and turned to look at Tamao, "Hey Tamao."

-"Yes?"- She looked at her.

Marinel was grateful for calming her down once again, "Did I thank you?"

Tamao knew what she meant, -"No."-

Marinel nodded with a smirk, "I will." Then continued to walk back to her room.

Tamao smiled and closed the door behind her, she placed her hands on her heart and gave the biggest and warmest smile as she couldn't believe it herself.

-"Tamao-chan!"- Nagisa jumped from under the blanket and leapt onto her best friend, embracing her in a tight hug.

-"Did you hear that too Nagisa-chan?"- She giggled.

She nodded happily, -"She loves you Tamao-chan!"- She then began to shove Tamao out the door, -"Now go tell her how you feel!"- she said with a huge grin on her face, -"And I'm not letting you back in here till you do!"-

Tamao only chuckled, she was right. She decided to go and tell Marinel right now how she felt about her.

* * *

As Marinel walked to her room she felt like someone was rushing her and when she turned around she saw Momomi approach her.

"Oh, hello love."

-"Hey."- Momomi greeted her, -"Look before you say anything, I just want to say that I've thought about you what you said, about living for a long time with you and… I can't do it."- Momomi said, -"The more I think about it, the more I know that I won't handle it."- She said to her, -"And it sucks because you are hot as hell and someone I think I could be with but even if it's for a short life time I know I won't like it… as much as I want to be"-

"I understand love." Marinel pressed her hand on Momomi's cheek.

-"So I hope you're not angry."-

"Of course not sweetie."

-"Just promise me you'll come see me every now and then."- Marinel nodded with a smile on her face.

"What will you do now?"

-"I don't know, travel once I leave this place, hell maybe I might find someone."- Momomi gave a half smile as she looked at Marinel and embraced her, -"See you around Mari."- She retreated back to the Spica wing of the dorms.

"See ya tomorrow love." she watched Momomi leave, waving her hand in the air as she left.

-"Mari! there you are!"-

She saw Shizuma running towards her, "Ah Shizuma, is there something wrong?"

"I just needed to see you." She pulled Marinel closer to her.

"Well well," She giggled, "On any other day I'd find this hot as hell." she then pulled away slowly, "Oh how would've loved to have all three of you..." she said silently, "But Shizuma... my heart belongs to another."

-"Nani?!"- She said in shock, -"But I thought what we had was something great?"-

"It was, but it was never definite with me." Marinel said, "But that doesn't mean that what we had together was a distraction or a waste of time because it wasn't love."

-"I...I see."-

"But don't feel bad love, there is still a girl out there that is crazy for you." She said as she saw Shizuma look at her, "A certain red head love." It took a while for Shizuma to realize what she meant.

-"Is this true?"-

She nodded, "Why don't ya ask her yourself sugar."

-"It won't be the same."-

"Give it time sweetie, it'll all be better." she gave her a hug.

Shizuma only sighed, -"I would hope so."- She gave Marinel one final kiss and left on her way.

"Well... that went better then expected," She chuckled, "As to be expected from the 'playgirl' of Astraea." She giggled, "Quite the name."

She then retreated back into her room.

* * *

Tamao made it to Marinel's room, her heart was pounding loudly that she could hear it with her own ears and she slowly raised her fist and knocked on the door.

Those few moments felt like an eternity for Tamao as she waited for that door to open and be greeted by the girl she found to be so beautiful. She heard the knob began to turn and there she was, "Oh hello love."

Tamao however stepped closer and said, "I want you to thank me right now."

"Oh I see," Marinel giggled and saw Tamao fidget with her fingers, she then leaned in and this time, she lovingly kissed Tamao and it was a moment of pure bliss as their lips locked with one another.

They separated slightly, -"I love you Mari-chan."- Tamao whispered softly.

"It's been a while since I've felt love towards someone. I mostly desired others, but love was never there but with you..." Marinel stepped aside and allowed her inside her room.

-"Can I stay the night?"-

Marinel giggled, "You know you don't have to ask sugar."

The two kissed for a moment longer, -"Will you be here when I wake up?"- She asked.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else love, but first." She reached under her bed and pulled out another blood bag.

-"Where did get those?"-

"I stole them from a hospital, good way to keep my urges in check... however this is my last one." She tore the corner and drank it down.

-"I thought you were going to try and keep yourself from drinking blood?"-

"It's been... alot harder then I thought." Marinel went to the bathroom to wash her mouth.

-"You have to try, for me."-

She came back and gave a smile, "Alrighty, I'll do it for you sugar."

-"Now come to bed with me."- She patted the bed so she could sit down.

The two laid down and Tamao drifted to sleep while she held her girlfriend.

Marinel stared up, she looked at Tamao and kissed her forehead, "Thank you Tamao." she turned her body and held her more tightly and closed her eyes, hoping to dream with her newly found love and hoped the next day would be just as great.

However, a smile formed on Tamao's face as she heard Marinel finally say 'thank you' to her and snuggled closer to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay these updates are taking longer then I'm comfortable with, I haven't forgotten this story it's just been getting harder for me to write and I hate it cause i'm always thinking of new things i can do and I keep wondering if it can work with the story. but anyway, this story may have a few more chapters left till i'm done. Anyway i'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story, have a good day :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun began to rise over the horizon as Marinel watched over a sleeping Tamao, softly stroking her hair. She must have held her like that for what felt like hours, she didn't even need to wake her up since there was no school today. Before anything else popped in her mind, she heard the sound of footsteps approach her door then it swung open.

-"Ohayo Tama—!"- Marinel rushed to Nagisa in a blink of an eye, only the gust of air hitting Nagisa and Marinel's hand covering her mouth.

"Sshh," she said, "Tamao is still sleeping."

-"Gomen,"- Nagisa cried out softly, -"I thought she'd be awake by now."-

"Do you want me to wake her?"

She shook her head, -"No, I'll come back later."- Nagisa smiled and walked back to her room, happily knowing that Tamao had spent the night with Marinel.

Once she was gone, Marinel crawled back in bed and began to softly stroke Tamao's face as she slept which did not last long. After an hour passed she finally opened her eyes and gazed into Marinel's green orbs.

-"Ohayo Mari-chan."-

"Mornin love." She replied and Tamao reached over, wrapping her arms around Marinel's neck and lowering her for a good morning smooch, "I take it you slept well sugar?"

Tamao nodded, -"Very much so."- she snuggled closer to her.

"No doubt, oh by the way Nagisa was looking for you."

-"Nagisa-chan? Did something happen?"-

"I don't think so, but she wanted to see you."

-"I see, well I better get changed,"- She grabbed her clothes, -"Do you want to come?"-

Marinel shook her head, "That's alright love, I'm sure she wants to talk to you alone. I'll find something to keep myself busy."

-"Okay, i'll be back soon,"- she gave her a kiss, -"Try your best not to drink blood 'kay."- Tamao had to stop halfway after hearing herself say that, she never once in her life thought that could ever come out of her lips.

"I'll try." She watched Tamao leave the room and was left alone with her thoughts, She looked outside and could see the sun was already high in the sky, "What the hell should I do now?"

* * *

Tamao walked over to her room, and walked in seeing Nagisa reading one of her books.

-"Tamao-chan!"- She practically leapt off the bed and gave Tamao a big hug.

-"I'm so happy to see you!"-

-"I am too Nagisa-chan,"- They slowly pulled away from each other, -"Mari-chan said you wanted to see me? Is something wrong?"-

She shook her head, -"I just really wanted to see you two together, it's really cute Tamao-chan."-

-"I see."- Tamao blushed as she looked away.

-"You two look so happy!"-

-"Arigato Nagisa-chan, I feel happy, happier then I've ever been."- Tamao then looked at Nagisa, -"What about you? How's it going with Shizuma?"-

-"I don't know, she wants to take all of us to her summer home."-

-"All of us? Why?"- Tamao wondered what was on Shizuma's mind, if she wanted to make a move on Nagisa wouldn't it be better for them to be on their own?

-"All she said is she wants all of us to have a good time."-

-"Well, I hope something happens between you two Nagisa-chan."-

Nagisa didn't respond, only blush on the mere thought of it.

The two sat down and talked, well, mostly Nagisa asking alot of questions about Marinel and how amazing it all must be for Tamao. Before they knew it, the two turned to the window and saw the sun was already an orange ball about to set and were shocked by how much they talked and played some of the board games Nagisa had.

* * *

Marinel walked under the shade of the trees though the sun was beginning to set as she made her way to Lulim to visit Chikaru, and along the way she saw many couples enjoying themselves in the forest which was unusual because didn't they hide in the safety of their library where they all gathered. While it was enough to peak her interest and excite her, she kept going maybe thinking of bringing Tamao here for some fun. Though, she just couldn't resist, she actually double backed and watched those other girls a moment which turned longer then a moment.

A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of it.

The familiar pink building came into view and saw many girls outside playing sports or just having fun with their friends and even others showing off the costumes they had made in their clubs. Marinel quickly entered the building as to avoid the sun and began to look around for Chikaru.

What she did find however was Shion, looking in through the window and after peeking over Shion's shoulder she was looking at Chikaru and she looked so mesmerized.

"What are we watchin love?" Marinel snapped Shion out of it.

-"Whaa!"- Shion backed away from the door, -"I'm not watching anything!"-

She only smirked, "Of course you're not." She then waltzed her way to the door Shion was just standing in front off and peered in, she saw Chikaru quietly working in there on her clubs, "Aah, I see." she giggled.

"It's nothing alright!" Shion's face was so red, Marinel could almost feel the heat coming off her.

"That's not what I'm getting off you." She giggled once more, then looked back at Shion who had given her back to her, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

-"Go talk to her?! I can't do that!"-

"Why not? You like her don't you?" Marinel stepped closer to Shion, "And you don't have to lie, I already know you like her."

Shion faced her, -"And what if she doesn't?"

"Well how will you ever know that if you don't try love." Marinel then grabbed Shion's arm, "Come on, this is ridicules, lets go talk to her!"

"No wait!" Shion tried to resist but was no match for Marinel's strength.

She opened the door, "Mornin love!"

Chikaru looked up and saw Marinel walking inside and greeted her with a smile, -"Ohayo Mari-chan!"- That's when she noticed she was dragging Shion behind her, whose cheeks were flushed, -"Shion?"-

"Well I'd love to stay and chat love, but I believe Shion has something she wants to get off her chest." She said and looked at Shion who gave her a look that said 'I"m gonna kill you,'.

"Anyway I'll see you later love! Tamao is probably missing me right now! later!" She said cheerfully and closed the door behind her.

-"Tamao and Mari-chan?"- Chikaru was shocked, but at the same time she was happy for the two of them, -"But anyway, what did you want to tell me Shion-chan?"- Chikaru turned her attention back at the blonde in front of her.

-"Huh! uh!"- Shion was struggling to find her words.

Chikaru giggled, -"You can trust me Shion."

Shion looked at her, then relaxed and took in a deep breath, -"Chikaru..."-

-"Yes?"-

"How would you feel if you knew that someone liked you, no loved you and I'm not talking about a friendly kind of way but of a romantic kind of way?"-

-"My, that's quite the question."- Chikaru then leaned on the desk, -"Hmm... I don't know, It would have to happen for me to give you an answer."- She smiled.

Shion gulped then looked at her, -"Chikaru... I love you!"- She turned around, hiding her flushed face and to avoid Chikaru's gaze, -"And in a romantic way!"

silence...

Shion's heart was beating so fast that she felt it would explode any second and the more it was silent the more she felt she had messed up and ruined her friendship with Chikaru.

What was she thinking?! Shion would ask herself and for the first time in her life she felt terrified over what was going to happen next. Was she going to tell her to get lost? was she going to explode and yell at her? Or was she going to laugh at her? whichever one would happen she knew it would utterly destroy her and she was sure she would not be able to handle that.

That's when she heard the chair slide back, then a few footsteps approached her and felt Chikaru's hand on her shoulder to gently turn her around.

-"Really Shion?"-

Shion nodded, -"Yes."-

Chikaru exhaled and a smile appeared on her face once more, she hesitated for a while till she looked up into her eyes and said, -"I thought you didn't feel the same."-

-"Huh?"-

-"I guess you could say I had a big crush on you since I first saw you in the council room, and slowly it began to grow and grow till I realized I was falling in love with you,"- Chikaru explained, -"And I never would have guessed you would like me, you looked so focused that I never thought you would feel that way."-

-"Really?! I mean... Chikaru... is that the truth?"- Chikaru nodded, -"Wow... I mean it was and this is so cliche but it was love at first sight for me, and I was so scared to come tell you for so long."-

Chikaru grabbed Shion's hands and now she knew it was the right time to ask the girl she's loved for so long the big question.

-"Chikaru,"- They stared into each other's eyes, -"Will you be my girlfriend?"-

-"I'd love too."- She replied so lovingly to which she embraced the blonde haired girl.

Outside the room however, a certain vampire was still outside listening in with a big grin on her face, "Atta girl." She said and finally left, happy knowing that Shion finally made her move and would've marched right back in there if she didn't.

* * *

Shizuma leaned against the wall of the strawberry dorms, just watching the view and enjoying the breeze against her skin. She felt conflicted, ever since Marinel told her they could not be she's been having strange feelings. Those feelings were odd, on one hand she desired Nagisa since she first laid eyes on her and wanted to be with her and on the other... she shuddered to think about it but she couldn't help but feel attracted to her.

-"What are you doing here?"-

That voice, no mistaking it.

-"Better question is, what are you doing here Momomi."-

-"Same as you I suppose."- She walked over and leaned on the wall next to Shizuma, -"So, Mari dumped you too?"-

-"Eh?"-

She giggled, -"What, are you surprised that the great playgirl of Astraea Hill was rejected."-

-"Whatever."-

-"Yeah yeah, not like I was any different, I'm honestly surprised she settled with Suzumi-san."-

-"Tamao?"- Momomi nodded, -"That _is_ surprising. How do know this anyway?"-

Momomi stared at her, -"I'm surprised you don't know, it's been the talk of the day. Nagisa told one girl and it spread like a fire."-

-"Was it Yaya-san?"- Momomi only nodded once more.

-"No surprise there, she loves to talk."- Shizuma sighed.

-"Yare... Well not much we can do now,"- Momomi looked at Shizuma who seemed awfully relaxed, -"I'm also surprised you haven't told me to get out of your space."-

-"Don't really want too."-

-"Eh?"- Momomi fully turned to look at her, -"Are you sick or something? That's so unlike you."- she shook her head.

Shizuma looked at her, eyeing her up which only made Momomi feel strange... then something that not even Momomi expected.

Shizuma grabbed her shoulders and pressed her lips on hers, stunning Momomi completely and yet Momomi didn't fight her off mostly due to that she was more in shock then anything and yet, why did it feel good?

Shizuma slowly broke off the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connected to their lips.

-"Well... holy shit..."- Momomi was at a loss, on any other day she would have been yelling at Shizuma, -"Shizuma?"-

Shizuma only kept staring at her, her gaze was inviting and her aura felt warm, -"Gomen... I don't know why, I've just been feeling like this."-

-"Interesting, are you sure it's not because of Mari?"-

-"Maybe."-

Momomi didn't want to argue, if anything she was turned on and curious, -"Well,"- she giggled, -"Let's see where this goes, playgirl of Astraea."- Momomi only gave her a come hither stare.

The two retreated back to Shizuma's room and continued this act of lust or passion, they had no idea as to which it was for them but they wanted to get it out of their system and see what happens afterwards.

* * *

Marinel cut through the forest now that the sun had set and the moon lit up the place, admiring the place around her and no matter how many times she sees it, it will never get old for her.

When she took an extra step however, she stopped, she felt light headed and placed her hand on a tree to support herself from falling, what was going on with her?

It didn't take long to figure it out, she was having an urge to drink blood and the sensation was more powerful then ever and she just wanted to drink it, but the more she fought it the harder it got.

She didn't want to do this, she had made a promise to Tamao to not drink blood and resist its call but it was tough, she didn't even care, if someone were to show up she'd probably drain them dry. She shook her head she had to get those thoughts out of her head, she wasn't some full-blooded vampire that doesn't care about human life, no she was better then them and she would not do it, she would not harm anyone anymore.

She dropped to her knees, clawing at the ground, she was addicted to it as there was no doubt in her mind and wondered how she would even stop.

"Well lookie here."

Marinel looked up, seeing two figures appear from the darkness and walk towards her.

"Isn't this our little half-blood friend?" He said.

"Why yes, but don't you mean half-blood filth?" the woman followed up.

Marinel looked at them, it was the same people from the club she had encountered and she weakly stood up.

"What's the matter baby? getting a little withdrawal?" He laughed.

"Stupid half-bloods, they don't need to drink from what I heard but do it anyway and then end up like this." She said while pointing at Marinel.

"Really?" He smirked and the two looked at her.

"The hell do you want?" She went into a defensive stance.

"Oh don't worry about that." in a flash the woman rushed to her, driving her fist into Marinel's stomach and had she not be weakened from her blood withdrawal she would've been able to react to that.

Marinel didn't even have time to catch her breath, as her fist came down once more across her jaw, knocking her out.

"Cause you anit gonna be around for much longer." He said and picked her up, "Go get her girl." she nodded and took off.

* * *

Tamao was waiting by the main doors, -"Where is she?"- she wondered, Marinel wasn't in her room or anywhere in the dorms, even the other students hadn't seen her.

The door opened, Tamao quickly ran up to see it was Chikaru, -"Chikaru-chan, have you seen Mari-chan anywhere?"-

-"She was in Lulim with us and left, why?"-

Tamao held her arms, -"Cause I can't find her,"-

-"I'm sure she's okay."- Chikaru tried to reassure the worried girl.

-"Maybe she went to town for a while."- Shion added.

Tamao however wasn't convinced, -"I'm going to go wait for her by the gate."- Chikaru nodded, and retreated back to her room with Shion following behind her, on any other day Tamao would've reacted to seeing them hold hands but right now she just couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong.

She stepped outside, greeted by the cool winds and walked over to the gate and waited.

An hour must have passed her by, watching the students quickly pass through and into the dorms but Marinel never showed up and Tamao got ever so worried.

That's when she heard footsteps behind her, a wave of relief washed over her, -"Mari-chan, I was so worried—Nani?"- This woman wasn't Marinel, and she immediatly felt fear and an urge to run.

"So you must be that half-blood's girl huh, she's got good taste I'll give her that."-

Tamao's heart began to beat faster and faster, -"Who are you?!"-

She laughed, not even answering her question. Tamao turned around and took off into a sprint to the doors but the woman appeared before her in the blink of an eye.

"Where ya going cutie, There's something you have to see!" She reached out for Tamao, and she could do nothing as she felt her strong grip on her arms and Tamao let out a terrified scream that echoed through the night sky.

When some girls peeked out their windows, there was not a single soul in the entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for this long, LONG delay, I did not forget about this story, far from it. But things happened that prevented me from writing, and one of the biggest reasons was that I hit a wall and did not know where I wanted to go with it as I sort of went off from what I had planned. There were other things that happened but I won't go into detail. But I'll try to get the next chapter out, hope you guys enjoyed it and have a great day :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Time to wake up sleepy head."

SLAP!

The sharp stinging pain brought Marinel back into reality; her vision adjusted and looked up, seeing those same two people in front of her.

"Wha… You!" Marinel was about to strike her fist against them, only her hand didn't even move and was instead greeted to the sound of chains clinking, "The hell?" She looked down, and what she saw made her blood run cold, she was wrapped in chains, bound and restrained.

She heard the woman laugh, "Don't bother trying to break them," She walked up to her, "We had these chains made just for you, they won't break no matter how hard you try."

The man circled around her, "And that block you're leanin against, made from the same metal. You have no idea how long it actually took to set all this up."

Tamao watched on helplessly, she too was tied by chains to a tree close to Marinel, "Why are you doing this!?" she screamed.

"Why?" She replied, "Because she's an abomination! Half-blood shits like her should be wiped out! And you know what, they were! And tonight we'll be killing the last one!"

"Wannabe Vampires are a disgrace to all vampires," The man followed up.

"Please let her go!" Tamao shouted, her heart pounding due to the fear she felt over Marinel being hurt. The man however walked towards Tamao.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Marinel shouted at the pair.

"We're not gonna touch her as much as we want to feed on her, but we want her to watch as you die slowly. And then, we'll leave her here, to starve, to die alone." He said.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with humans you disgrace of a Vampire! You feed on them not love them!" She said as she slapped Marinel once more.

Marinel in her anger tried to break free from the chains but they were right, she couldn't bust them no matter how hard she tried.

"See, can't break them." she walked towards her, "Do you want to know how you're gonna die?"

Marinel said nothing, but instead gave her a gaze full of hatred.

"Oh my look at you!" she shouted excitedly, "Any other day I think that'll make me shake, wow! Sometimes you half-bloods… wow, so we were actually thinking, maybe we take out your eyes and keep them as souvenirs," She began, "Then we thought, why not take her fangs or maybe both but then my brother here had the best idea. Hell, you'll heal whatever we'll do to you but it'll still be great."

"So instead we want you to die in the most painful way imaginable for you, It'll make your mother roll in her grave," He followed up, "In just two more hours, that sun will be rising and burn you alive just like her. Unlike real vampires, you won't burst into flames and die but I'm sure you know that."

His sister walked up to her, "It's a real shame we won't be here to see you die, to hear as you scream in pain, to hear your skin sizzle," She got closer to her and hissed, imitating the noise she wants to hear, "To watch as you shrivel up and then, burst into flames."

"Such a real shame, and I'm sure all your little friends are gonna miss you but then again who gives a damn about half-bloods anyway."

Marinel threw her head back and head butted him as he was close enough, busting his nose.

"Bitch!" He reeled back, he looked at her as his nose healed just as fast and began to rush her.

"Leave it," Her sister stopped him, "Let's go before the sun rises, they won't be going anywhere." Without anymore words, the two vanished into the night leaving Marinel and Tamao alone.

Marinel and Tamao looked at each other, tears falling from the bluenettes eyes and then looked at the horizon hoping the sun would never shine.

* * *

-"God damn,"- She giggled, -"Do you ever rest?"- Momomi laid back down on the bed with her arms over her head, a layer of sweat covering both their bodies after their eventul night.

Shizuma laid down next to her, -"Not really, I can keep going."-

-"Oh I know you can,"- she smirked, -"I needed this so bad."-

-"Same."-

Momomi smirked then laughed, -"You know, I thought you hated me? Couldn't stand to be around me?"-

Shizuma who had been stroking Momomi's arm gently stopped, looked at her, -"Shut up."-

She climbed on top of the silver haired woman, -"Oh this is too good to be true!"- she grinned wider, -"Why don't you just say that you like me more then you'd care to admit. And maybe I may admit that I like you too."-

Shizuma looked away, -"Don't be stupid! I don't even like you."-

Momomi only laughed, -"Oh I so love this! The great Etolie feeling ashamed that she likes someone she hates!"-

-"It's not like that!"-

-"Oh it isn't?"- Momomi's grin never left, -"If that were true, you'd have told me to piss off out of your room."-

Silence.

Momomi giggled, -"Just admit it, you like me."-

Shizuma looked at her, -"… F-fine… I… shit… I like you more then I want to admit."-

-"Ha! I knew it!"- Momomi leaned closer to her, -"This kills you doesn't it,"- She laughed once more, -" But you know what I may like you too, even if you do get on my nerves."- Then pressed her lips on Shizuma's, -"So wanna go again?"-

-"Damn right."-

Momomi giggled as Shizuma began to have her way with her once more.

* * *

Nagisa stirred in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her clock.

-"Four-thirty?"- she whispered, she sighed knowing that she woke up too early, -"Tamao-chan?"- Nagisa looked across from her finding an empty bed.

Was she with Marinel again?

Nagisa sat back down, she just had this strange feeling that something was off but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She decided to go check up on them, so she stood up and left her room and made her way to Marinel's room.

Luckily for her the Sisters that patrol the halls were probably back in their rooms asleep so sneaking around was too easy now.

She made it to her room and knocked softly, -"Tamao-chan? Mari-chan?"- she knocked again and waited for an answer.

However Nagisa never got one… and Marinel doesn't sleep so she would've answered the door by now. Nagisa gripped the door knob and slowly entered the room.

Once inside, she looked around and it was empty… there was no sign that they have been in the room at all and it began to disturb her.

-"Where could they be?"-

She retreated back and this feeling of unease never went away so she went to Yaya's room. She opened the door to her room and entered without knocking, spotting Yaya deeply asleep but Hikari wasn't in the room.

She gently began to shake Yaya, -"Yaya-chan,"-

She moaned softly, Nagisa shook her once more seeing her open her eyes and look into Nagisa's.

-"Nagisa?"-

-"Yaya-chan, I'm worried about Tamao-chan?"-

-"Worried? Did something happen?"-

-"I don't know, I can't get this feeling out of my head."-

Yaya sighed, -"It's probably nothing."-

-"She wasn't in my room or in Mari-chan's room."-

Yaya laid back down, -"She's probably with Mari-chan, in town or something… get some sleep Nagisa."-

-"Gomenasai."- She then left Yaya's room and retreated back to her own, but that feeling of dread only got stronger and stronger as she sat in her bed, worrying over her friends and hoped they were okay.

* * *

"Raaaaaah!" Marinel screamed then she relaxed her body after trying to use as much strength as she could to try and break the chains but to no avail.

Tamao was also trying to get out of her restraints or to at least be able to get her arms free but she was bound tight.

-"I can't get out…"- Tamao sniffed as tears rolled down, -"Mari-chan…"- she looked at her, knowing that in a few hours that sun would come out and hurt her.

Marinel tried once more to break her chains but they never gave out to her strength, they were right, those chains could not be broken, -"It's no use…"- she panted.

-"Mari-chan, please don't say that, we'll find a way to get out."- Tamao cried.

Marinel looked on ahead, "Never thought that this is how I would go out…"

-"Don't say that, I don't want to watch you die…"-

She chuckled, "Neither do I… going out like this, it's too much."

There was nothing but silence, only the wind and Tamao's sobs were present. Tamao looked around, she had to get her phone and call for help.

"You know love, when you put aside all this stuff, this place actually looks nice."

Tamao looked up, -"Stop Mari-chan."-

"Just call me Evelyn."

Tamao stared at her, -"what?"-

"It's my name after all, think it's about time to use my first name."

Tamao shook her head, her tears still streaming down her face she began to struggle against her bonds.

"Tamao? What are you doing love?"

Her face was determined, -"I'm not going to let you die!"- She wiggled and struggled with her arms to try and slip one of them free.

"Tamao stop, you'll just hurt yourself." Though Marinel seemed calm about it, she was indeed terrified to die like this.

-"I don't care!"-

Marinel sighed, "You wanna know something funny… kinda."

Tamao said nothing but continued to struggle.

"I'm not craving blood anymore, it feels strange."

-"Evy-chan, shut up."-

Marinel chuckled, "Alright."

However as she silently waited, Marinel looked up and she felt her heart drop, "Um sugar…"

-"What?"-

"You might want to hurry."

-"Huh?"- She looked up to her, then to what she was looking at and her stomach turned, there was an orange glow on the horizon, the sun wasn't coming yet but it wouldn't be long till they saw that orb slowly peek out.

Tamao began to struggle harder and harder, she kept glancing at the horizon to make sure she still had enough time left. The sun began to peek out on the horizon and Tamao began to pull with all her might till finally one of her arms got free… at the cost of ripping pieces of her skin and bruising her wrist and forearm but she didn't care.

After trying to get the chains off, she knew that she was still bound and there was no way of getting free on her own.

"Tamao…"

Tamao saw the sunlight slowly began to cover the ground, slowly making its way to Marinel who was defenseless against the sun.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and began to dial some numbers.

When Tamao looked up again, she was horrified, the sunlight was now covering Marinel completely and while she was resistant to the sun, Tamao knew that it wouldn't last long.

Marinel looked at Tamao, starting to feel the dull sting of the sun she finally said, -"Tamao, I love you."-

-"I love you too Evy-chan."-

* * *

The sound of her phone startled her from her sleep, Nagisa let out a yelp as she fell from her bed and landed on her butt.

Nagisa quickly scrambled to her phone, and looked at the caller I.D, -"Tamao-chan!"- she quickly hit the receive button.

-"Tamao-chan, where are you!"-

-"Nagisa-chan! No time to explain, but we need your help, everyone's help!"-

-"Nani? What's wrong? What happened?"-

-"Forget about that Nagisa-chan! Just come find us! Mari-chan won't last long!"-

-"What do you mean?"-

Tamao's voice rose, -"Nagisa, just get everybody please!"-

-"Okay okay I will! Where are you?"-

-"I… I don't know,"- However she heard Marinel shout out that they looked to be in some place that was surrounded by sand and the ocean in front of them.

-"The beach?"-

-"I think so, I can't see too much because they're so many trees in my way but Mari-chan is in front of the sun, please hurry!"-

-"I'll get everyone! Hang on Tamao!"-

Nagisa hung up, changed as quickly as she could and rushed out her room, terrified over what's happened to her friends.

Nagisa ran through the halls and towards Yaya's room and pounded on her door, and it actually didn't take long for Yaya to open the door.

-"Nagisa-chan?"-

-"Yaya-chan! Tamao and Mari-chan are in trouble!"-

-"Nani!?"-

-"I need everyone's help to go find them!"- Nagisa didn't have time to explain but knew Yaya would help by her expression alone.

Yaya nodded, -"I'll get changed and meet you in the front."- Nagisa nodded and ran off to get the rest of her friends.

She managed to get Chikaru and Shion with her and urged her to not get the little ones involved as they did not need to know what happened after that the two rushed to the front to wait, while Nagisa ran to Shizuma's room.

She was about to knock on her door when it opened up, Nagisa saw Momomi in front of her, -"Eh? Momomi?"-

-"Hey."- She looked at her, then behind her seeing Shizuma.

-"Nagisa?"-

Nagisa thought the worst but pushed it aside for the moment, -"Shizuma-sama! You have to come with us! Mari-chan and Tamao-chan are in trouble!"-

-"Nani?!"- They both shouted.

-"Where are they?!"- Momomi asked.

-"They don't know where exactly, but they said they might be near or on the beach! Please we have to hurry!"-

The two nodded and rushed to the entrance, from there they ran all the way to the limo that Shizuma had called earlier as they made their way down.

They told their driver to step on it to the nearest beach to check first.

It only took them an hour to get there, and after shouting Tamao's name and Marinel, they found no sign of them and knew that this wasn't the right one.

They retreated back into the limo and drove to another one.

* * *

An hour had gone by as Tamao watched helplessly as Marinel began to burn, parts of her skin was red and smoke was coming off her, she grunted and groaned in pain as she tried her best to resist.

-"Just hang on Evy-chan, help is coming!"- she cried, then reached into her phone to call again, -"Nagisa-chan! Where are you?!"-

-"We're at the beach! Can you hear us?"- Tamao put the phone down to listen, she could not hear a thing besides Marinel's pain.

-"No, I can't hear you."-

-"We're at a wrong place again!"-

-"Please you have to hurry! Mari-chan is burning!"-

-"We'll try to get there as fast as we can!"- She hung up, -"Stay strong Evy-chan!"-

-"I'm trying!"- there was just so much pain a person could take, and Tamao knew she was going to reach her breaking point soon and would not be able to bear the pain any longer.

* * *

-"What do you mean burning?!"- Momomi shouted, -"You said they were in trouble but I didn't know like this!"-

Nagisa wiped her eyes, -"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but we have to hurry."-

-"Don't worry Nagisa, we'll find them."-

-"It better be soon cause if Mari is burning under the sun then we don't have long."- Shizuma followed up.

-"Do you have to say it like that."- Yaya glared at her.

-"What the hell happened?!"- Momomi demanded as she turned her sight to Nagisa.

Nagisa only shook her head, -"I don't know but we have to get there as quickly as we can.

-"We have to hurry."- Chikaru couldn't deny the sense of fear and dread just knowing what was happening to those two at this moment, and she was sure everyone else could feel it.

Shizuma turned her head and saw the beach approaching, she prayed that Marinel and Tamao were there.

-"Shizuma-sama."-

Shizuma glanced back to Nagisa, -"Yeah?"-

-"What was Momomi doing in your room?"- Nagisa asked.

-"You're really asking me that right now?"-

Nagisa looked away, -"I was just wondering."-

Shizuma too looked away, -"Don't worry about it."- While not the response Nagisa wanted to hear, and truthfully she wasn't so sure she wanted to hear it, she would wonder about it later because right now Marinel's and Tamao's safety was priority.

They pulled up to the beach and quickly stepped out, -"Tamao-chan!"- Nagisa shouted and they all jogged around the place to cover more ground.

Chikaru had no luck, Shion found nothing, Momomi covered one of the hills and Yaya also found nothing as did Shizuma.

-"Where could they be?!"- Nagisa began to panic for her friends and was getting desperate, she pulled out her phone and began to punch in the numbers or she was till she heard something that made her blood run cold.

-"Girls over here! Do you hear that?"- They all approached her and they too began to hear it… sending chills down their spines.

They all heard Marinel's bloodcurdling cries of pain. They followed her cries and found a path that went up to a hill which was surrounded by trees besides the opening and after they got up, they all saw her and what they saw left them devastated.

-"oh my god…"-


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Oh my god…"

The girls watched in horror, as they all saw their dear friend burning alive and she was no longer recognizable.

Her face was burned badly, large portions of her skin were charred black and the bits that weren't, well it wouldn't be long till the rest of her skin was burned. Her once beautiful hair was shriveled up and most of it had fallen, and there was smoke coming off her like a chimney, and seeing that it took maybe two, close to three hours to find them was only safe to assume it was going to be bad.

-"Marinel hang on!"- Momomi ran ahead, -"Don't just stand there! Get your asses moving! We need to find something to block the sun!"- she shouted and it actually snapped everyone out of it and began to search for something.

Chikaru and Shion went around to see if they could remove the chains, Shion reached for the chain that was in front of Marinel… big mistake, her hand was only on it for a split second and it was scorching hot. Shion pulled her hand away in pain, looked at it and a blister was already starting to form.

Chikaru was behind the block and saw that a metal spike was holding the chain together in between its links, -"Shion over here!"-

Shion rushed over and saw it, they lightly tapped it to see if it was hot but the back side was only warm so the two grabbed it and began to pull but it would not budge but they kept trying anyway.

Nagisa had gone over to Tamao and began to find a way to free her.

-"Don't worry about me Nagisa! Just help her!"-

Nagisa complied and helped the search for something to cover the sun.

Shizuma looked around, there was almost nothing or at least till she looked behind a couple of trees, -"Over here!"- She rushed over as did Momomi and the two saw an old sign that seemed to be dumped, and judging by all the dirt and leaves on it, it must have been there for a long time but the important part was that it was large enough to cast a shadow.

Shizuma, Nagisa, Yaya and Momomi grabbed it and rushed over to Marinel, placing it in front of her and casted a shadow, though Marinel was still in excruciating pain any further harm from the sun was at least over.

Once it was in place, Yaya went on over to help Nagisa free Tamao from her own restraints. The chains holding Tamao were no joke, the two struggled to even begin to loosen them but eventually those chains gave way no doubt whoever tied her figured they didn't need that much effort.

Tamao quickly ran over to Marinel, -"Evy…"- tears were streaming down her face, her girlfriend was no longer recognizable, her entire face was burned to a crisp and the only thing that told Tamao that she was even alive was the wheezing as she tried to breathe.

Marinel couldn't even open her eyes even if she wanted too, she couldn't say anything all she could do was breathe as difficult as it was.

Tamao rushed over to Chikaru and Shion to help them with the chain as did Yaya and Nagisa.

-"Is it almost out?"- Shizuma asked in regard to the chain.

-"It won't budge!"- Yaya shouted back as she pulled with all her might.

Chikaru stopped, wiped the sweat off her brow, -"Okay, lets all try pulling together. We're all just pulling, but maybe if we try in synch then maybe we can budge it."-

-"Yeah lets try it!"- Shion got a better grip, everyone else got a better grip.

-"Okay ready? One, two, three!"- They all began to pull at the same time.

Shizuma and Momomi would help but they knew this was too heavy for one person and dropping it would spell bad news for Marinel.

The chain would just not budge and it began to frustrate everyone. Shizuma and Momomi knew they had to try with them, and after some thought they leaned the sign down and placed it on top of the block and it was still able to cast a shadow for Marinel.

They rushed over to the back and gripped the chain, they all began to pull.

Nothing.

They pulled again.

Still wouldn't move.

-"We can't leave her here!"- Tamao cried out.

-"Don't worry, we're not going too." Yaya replied to comfort the heartbroken Tamao.

-"Wait, maybe my limo may have some tools we can use."- Shizuma didn't even wait for their reply, she ran out of there in a flash to her limo.

The girls all waited patiently, Tamao gently held Marinel's hand but there was no response from Marinel, only her ragged breaths filling the noise. While other girls actually got a better look at Marinel, and they were completely horrified at the damage inflicted on her.

A few minutes passed them by as they waited for Shizuma.

-"Hey, once we get her out. How are we going to get her out of the sun, doesn't seem like its going down any time soon."- Shion asked as Chikaru tended to the huge blister on Shion's hand.

-"That's a good question."- Momomi looked around, -"We'll get to it when we do."- She walked down the hill and saw Shizuma running back with a crowbar in one hand and what looks like a blanket in the other, -"You think of everything don't you."- she gave a half smile.

Shizuma ran back to where the chain was being held, -"Here, this has to work!"- She set the crowbar, and all her friends grabbed the bar while others got the chain and began to pull it away.

After three pulls, the metal wedge that was holding the chain began to nudge and that little feeling was enough for the girls to get anxious because now they knew they could free her. It moved ever so slowly but it was moving and coming out.

Half way there and the girls got more anxious to get this thing out.

Then finally, the wedge came out and Marinel dropped to the floor.

-"Evy!"- Tamao ran to her.

-"Hold on!"- Momomi shouted to her and grabbed her hand, -"Let's find a place to move her."-

The girls looked around, and decided to move her more into trees where it was shielded by their shade.

But before that they had to remove the chain that was still fused with her flesh and it didn't take much effort to pull it off but the disgusting sound of flesh being peeled away was enough to make the girls gag along with the smell of burned flesh but for Tamao, it was like her senses were shut off and all she cared about was Marinel.

Once that was over they moved her to the shaded area within the trees and there was no response from Marinel throughout the whole thing.

-"Oh my god look at her…"- Momomi clenched her fist, saying she was angry was putting it lightly and same could be said for Shizuma.

Nagisa however had to move away, she was absolutely disgusted seeing how Marinel was, and she hated herself for it but she had a weak stomach to things like that.

-"We shouldn't stay here, whoever did this could come back."- Chikaru finally broke the short silence.

-"I don't think they will."-

-"What makes you so sure?"-

-"Because the people that put us here were vampires themselves,"- Tamao answered, -"And its daylight out, so they would not be coming back."- Tamao then looked at the girls, an idea came to her head, -"Does anyone have anything sharp?"-

Shion immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife, getting a few stares from her friends, -"What? I'd like to have something to peel fruit. Just biting into it feels weird."- She handed it Tamao.

Tamao flipped out the blade and brought it to her palm, she hesitated for a moment to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do.

-"Tamao what are you doing?"-

That's when she sliced her palm, and her blood began to flow.

She looked at Marinel, and with her other hand she gently opened her mouth and hovered her bleeding hand to allow her blood to drip.

It didn't take long for Marinel to know what was going on, and whose blood it was so she turned her head, refusing it, -"Evy, don't fight me, this will make you feel better."- She gently directed her head to Tamao's blood once more.

After a couple of minutes, Tamao felt slightly woozy and that's when Shizuma grabbed the knife, -"Rest a little Tamao-san."- Without hesitation Shizuma sliced into her own palm and held it over Marinel's mouth, watching as she drank her blood.

Momomi reached for the knife and she too sliced her palm with no fear and allowed Shizuma to rest after a while.

They all began to see something incredible, her skin was beginning to heal, most of the scorched portions of her skin either fell off to make way for her new skin while the parts that were red healed. Her skin was slowly returning to normal.

Chikaru saw that this was helping and grabbed the blade and mimicked what the girls did before her and cut her palm.

Her burned, shriveled hair was regaining its smoothness and its shine, she re-grew the hair that was missing and her beautiful hair was back to normal.

Shion and Nagisa also cut their hands, though Nagisa needed someone to do it for her then she turned away as Marinel drank from both their hands.

Her face was back to normal, her skin was flawless once again as her hair, and every bit of her that was harmed was completely healed, they were still amazed how fast her body healed, it was like nothing happened to her in the first place.

Tamao sighed in relief, and lifted her slightly to hold her. After they all wrapped their hands up, they wondered what they would do next.

Marinel however was still out, but she was breathing normally again so that was something.

-"We need to go."-

-"How are we going to do that?"- Nagisa asked.

-"Shizuma already has that covered, don't you."- Momomi looked at her seeing her nod her head.

-"Get her on my back, then we cover her with the blanket I brought and we go back to the dorms."- The girls did just that, and covered her then they all retreated back to the limo.

They all made their way back to the dorms while Tamao watched over Marinel.

They climbed the steps to the dorms, Shizuma made sure to go up as smoothly as she could as she had no idea if Marinel was still in pain or not.

The whole way up was too silent but then again, no one really had anything to say after what they all saw today. The main doors came into view and the girls all went through and up the stairs to Marinel's room. Chikaru removed the blanket off Marinel to avoid any stares, and it was no longer needed in the safety of the dorms.

Once inside Marinel's room, Shizuma gently lowered her on the bed as Tamao moved her and made her more comfortable.

-"So what exactly happened?"- Yaya asked.

-"We were kidnapped. Some other people that hate Evy, they wanted to hurt both of us."-

-"But why?"- Momomi followed up.

-"Because of what she is, they kept saying half-bloods like her shouldn't live."-

-"Are you fucking serious!"- Momomi raised her voice only for Chikaru to hush as to not wake Marinel, -"What the fuck is wrong with them!"-

Shizuma sat by the bed, as did the girls as they watched over Marinel and they didn't even care if she was a vampire or not, they loved her and was an amazing friend to them.

Time slipped by them and the girls retreated back to their rooms to rest after having 'donated' blood for Marinel, all except Tamao who stayed behind and managed to change Marinel into more comfortable clothing and disposed of her burned ones.

She laid on her side, gently caressing Marinel's face, and before long she fell asleep next to her, never letting go of her loving hold on her.

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

Tamao slowly opened her eyes, the dull pain on her hand still lingering reminding her that what happened to her today was real. She looked in front of her seeing that Marinel was still asleep and deep down Tamao had been hoping she was awake but after her ordeal she knew that would not be so, then again she had no idea what vampires or rather half-bloods go through after something like this.

Part of her did not want to go to school, she needed to stay and make sure that Marinel would be fine and that no one else would come and try to harm her. So she did just that, after showering and getting comfortable she retrieved a laptop and began to watch anything while she stayed by Marinel's side.

* * *

 _ **One day later…**_

Tamao sat by the chair, worried over Marinel as she hadn't opened her eyes since yesterday and it was starting to be torture.

Tamao just wanted to hear her call her 'love' or 'sugar' like she usually did, she wanted to hear those words so badly now and she never guessed she'd miss it this much, in fact she always loved it and hearing her voice with that slight accent that she could never place where it was from, she'd have to ask her later.

But now, she could only watch her sleep and there was no doubt in her mind that while Marinel's body looked healed, she was still recovering. The good side about that was that she was no longer in pain.

Tamao leaned in closer, -"Come back to me Eve."- she parted Marinel's black hair away from her forehead and kissed her.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Tamao watched as the door opened, it was none other then Chikaru.

-"How's she doing?"- she asked.

-"Still the same from yesterday."-

Chikaru sat by the bed and looked her over, then looked at Tamao, -"Come with us Tamao-chan, you can use a little fresh air,"- She smiled, -"I know you want to stay and look her over, but you haven't eaten at all since we got you two back."-

-"I don't want too."- she turned her gaze back to Marinel.

-"Now now Tamao-chan,"- she grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away.

-"Don't worry Tamao-chan! I'll stay and look after her."- Nagisa made her way inside the room.

-"Me too."- Yaya walked in as well while Shizuma and Momomi followed behind her.

-"See, nothing to worry about Tamao-chan."- Chikaru smiled at her once more and finally gave in and followed Chikaru out of the room while Nagisa and Yaya looked her over.

Shizuma, Momomi, Chikaru all led Tamao to the food court in the dorms where Shion was waiting for them.

While they sat there with food in front of them, it did not take Tamao's mind off her girlfriend; she was still worried sick and wondered if she'd ever open her eyes again.

She could only wait, and hope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

-"Tamao-chan, you really have to try and eat something."- Chikaru placed her hand on her shoulder, hoping to get a reaction from her.

Tamao didn't even glance at her, she hadn't touched her food since she sat down and how could she after what she just experienced. She could not get Marinel's cries of pain out of her head, the way she screamed made her blood run cold, the way she looked after they saved her.

She couldn't understand how her friends could act like nothing happened!

-"I don't want too."-

-"Tamao, I know you want to be with Mari—"-

-"Evelyn."- Tamao interjected.

-"What?"- Shion was confused.

-"She wants us to call her by her first name, Evelyn."-

-"Oh I see,"- Chikaru could only smile.

Yaya however got back on track as she said, -"Tamao, it's not like we could forget what we saw."-

-"Yeah, it was horrible."- Shion followed up, -"I can't begin to imagine how it was for you."-

-"Then how can you all sit here, and be calm about it!"- Tamao raised her voice, if only slightly.

-"Tamao-chan, we have to be for Evelyn's sake. I can't deny what I felt seeing her like that, seeing you like that but we have to stay strong for her and you."- Chikaru spoke gently, and in a way it helped ease Tamao.

CLANG!

Momomi slammed her fists on the table, causing the dishes to bounce, startling the girls, -"I still want to find the bastard that did it and rip them a new one!"-

Shizuma leaned forward, -"Same here, but unfortunately there's nothing we could really do against people like them."-

-"I know and that's what pisses me off!"-

Shizuma then did something that surprised everyone in the table, she wrapped her arm around Momomi, -"Just calm down a little, I'm as angry as you but Eve will get better."-

Momomi sighed, then leaned her head on Shizuma's shoulder, -"I know… still can't help it."- That mere gesture still sent a wave of shock at the girls, didn't they hate each other?

Chikaru shook it off and focused back to Tamao, -"So please, you have to try and eat Tamao to keep your strength up."-

Tamao didn't want too, she couldn't even look at food right now but in the end she forced herself to eat.

Chikaru smiled that she was able to get through to Tamao, and hoped she would get better in the future as well.

* * *

Tamao then returned to Marinel's room, upon greeting Nagisa and Yaya they left the room after a few minutes to allow the blue haired girl to be alone with Marinel, even if she was still sleeping.

She sat by the bed, watching over her and how she longed to hear Marinel's voice again but knew that was far from happening.

She gripped Marinel's hand and ran her thumb back and forth gently as she watched her. Shortly after the door opened up and Shizuma walked in the room.

-"Still sleeping?"-

Tamao nodded.

-"Hey listen, we're all going to go to my summer home. No school for a couple of weeks and we can bring Marinel with us. Just thought a change of scenery would be good."- Shizuma sat next to Tamao.

-"Okay."- Tamao's voice just carried so much sorrow, it almost made Shizuma's heart drop in an instant, -"How are we going to get her there?"-

-"Same way we brought her here, get her on my back and cover her from the sun."- Shizuma quickly shook her head, knowing how idiotic that was, -"Actually, we'll just wait till the sun goes down then we'll take her."-

Tamao nodded as the girls all packed up and got things ready to get going and they managed to fit everything in Shizuma's limo and all that was left to do was wait till the sun went down.

* * *

The sun soon went down, and it would only be an hour till the moon would take its place but now was a good time to move Marinel.

With the help of the girls, they managed to get Marinel onto Shizuma's back and off they went and luckily for them there weren't a lot of girls wandering about so they didn't have to answer any question.

As they walked outside, the sun was past the horizon but its glow was still very much there but they knew it wasn't going to hurt Marinel so they kept going till they reached the stone steps that led down.

The way down was tiring for Shizuma because Marinel was heavier then she looked but she was the best in her sports team for a reason so she kept pushing along despite the girls asking if she needed help.

The limo could be seen getting closer and closer; Yaya rushed on ahead and opened the door so Shizuma could get Marinel inside. Shizuma gently laid her down inside and once everyone was inside they all drove off to Shizuma's summer home to spend some time away from school and everything.

Strangely enough, the girls hadn't said a word which Yaya felt was strange but then again as she looked across from her seeing Marinel still in a deep sleep probably didn't warrant much for words. The drove was a long one but soon enough Shizuma could see it getting closer and sadly, the girls could not gaze at the beautiful land that surrounds it due to the moonlight as it was much too dark.

-"Come on girls."- Shizuma carried Marinel on her back once more as the girls made their way inside the rather spacious home and found the room they would put her in then gently laid her down on the bed.

Shizuma took everyone with them, leaving Tamao alone in the room with Marinel so she could keep watching over her.

* * *

Tamao must have been watching over Marinel for what felt like forever, and her eyes were beginning to get heavy and she refused to fall asleep. So she stood up and left the room to see if this house had any sort of coffee or anything that would help her stay awake.

As she neared the kitchen, she could hear chatter coming from the room and deep she had hoped that there would be no one there, she just didn't want to talk to anyone.

She gripped the door knob, hesitating for the longest moment, did she really want to go through with it? It was strange for her, this wasn't how she normally was and would look to her friends for support but right now she wanted to be alone. She felt isolated even though her friends were there with her, they just didn't understand what Tamao was feeling or at least that's how it felt to her.

Her heart was split in two, she could feel it and she still couldn't get those cries of pain out of her mind, seeing as Marinel slowly burned alive, no one should ever see something so horrific like that.

That's when her heart began to doubt, did she want to be with Marinel after all this, she never knew that this would happen just by being with her… they both could've died that night and that thought alone began to eat away at her.

She tightened her grip on the door knob, but in the end she couldn't open it and walked away, tired and on the verge of tears once again.

She walked up the stairs and towards the room she was staying at with Marinel. Her gaze was on the floor as she opened the door and slowly walked inside.

"Ello' love."

Tamao stopped in her tracks and slowly lifted her gaze from the floor and saw Marinel, awake and sitting on the bed.

Marinel could already take a guess at how she was feeling just by looking at her face, she gave off a warm smile, "I'm sorry I scared you love."

Tamao couldn't hide the pain, the sorrow on her face as tears quickly flowed down her face and bawled loudly as she ran to Marinel and embraced her, burying her face within her bosom and crying.

Marinel could feel it, just by her cries alone how much she must have suffered because of her and held her gently, "It's alright now." She softly spoke as she gently stroked Tamao's head.

But Tamao could say nothing, her tears and sobs wouldn't allow her.

Marinel knew all too well that the image of her burning up was probably still in her head and would not go away anytime soon, how she wished she'd never have to see that.

Marinel then put Tamao at arms length, "It's gonna be okay now love" she softly giggled hoping to make her feel better, then whisked away some of her tears with her thumb.

Tamao shook her head, pain, anger and sorrow in her eyes, -"Baka!"- Then she embraced her once more.

"Well… not the response I expected." She said, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Tamao slowly pulled away, and quickly pressed her lips on hers as the two kissed lovingly.

"Ya know, if you keep doing that love it's gonna want to make me do something naughty to you." She said in between their kisses. But this, this is what she missed, Marinel's voice, her attitude, everything about it even if she wasn't asleep for a long time, it was still enough to drive her mad.

-"I don't care!"- she kissed her some more and eventually it ended with the two laying back down on the bed and Tamao falling asleep as she held onto Marinel.

As Marinel stroked Tamao's arm, she gazed up and only had one thing in mind… she wanted to get back at the people who almost killed her, she would have to embrace her darker nature once more, a side of her she never wanted to go back too because in the past when she took her first kill it was difficult to get out. It was so easy to take a life for her, and so easy to lose yourself to it, she wasn't even sure she'd get out again.

But she would not let this go, not for a second, they almost killed her and Tamao, how could she sit back and do nothing to the people responsible? No, they needed to be punished for what they did and Marinel would show them why it was a mistake to mess with her.

She looked at Tamao, her heart sank for what she would have to do and if she did… she wondered what Tamao would think of her, would she even want to go back to a normal life with her?

She could still recall her past clearly after killing her first assailants, once back home her own blood lust kept spiking like a drug and she wanted more, she wanted more blood, to see it, to taste it, to feel it on her fingers… it was horrible.

Tamao would never take her back if she left to get revenge, she knew that all too well and she was okay with it, if it meant ensuring that nothing would ever happen to Tamao or her friends in the future then she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for them.

But for now, she would enjoy what little time she had with Tamao as she felt the warmth of her body pressed against her.

* * *

"My my, what a beautiful home." Marinel walked around the house, the sun had finally come out and after a few hours the young vampire decided to allow Tamao to get her rest and she took the opportunity to look around where she was at.

She could hear chatter coming from the living room, and Marinel opened the door, she immediately locked eyes with Shizuma and soon enough the rest of the girls saw her.

-"Evelyn?!"-

-"Eve-chan!"-

Shizuma rushed her, Momomi close behind her and the rest of the girls, they all embraced her.

"Well now, I'm certainly loving all this attention," She giggled.

Shizuma slowly backed away to look at her, and she was shocked though she shouldn't because as she looked her over it was like nothing had ever happened to her. There wasn't a single scar or anything to indicate that she was hurt at all and in a way she was envious, she could only wish she could heal like Marinel could.

-"Eve-chan, are you okay?"- Chikaru asked as she held her hand.

"Ay, I'm alright sugar."

Nagisa practically jumped at her, their faces nearly touching, -"Are you sure Eve-chan? Is there anything we can do for you?"-

Marinel had to take a step back, "No, I'm alright."

Momomi practically pushed everyone away, not letting the rest of the girls say anything and once she was in front of Marinel she immediately embraced her.

Marinel smiled and sighed, "Alright, lets get this out of the way," she began as she caressed Momomi's face and looked at everyone, "You're probably all wondering what happened to us right?"

-"Tamao already told us."

Now that was surprising, "I see."

Momomi clenched her fist, "So are you doing anything about it?"

Marinel only nodded, -"You can't be serious?"- Shion quickly spoke up.

"Do you think I'm just gonna sit back and let this slide?" Marinel replied though unknown to her Tamao was standing behind her.

-"As far as they are concerned, you're dead and they shouldn't bother you anymore." Shizuma threw in as she too couldn't believe what Marinel was saying.

"I don't care, they deserve to be punished for what they did to me, to Tamao."

-"You can't!"-

Marinel silently gasped and turned around, watching Tamao behind her, her eyes still filled with sorrow and fear, -"I just got you back," she ran up to her, -"I don't want anything to happen to you again!"

The vampire girl only sighed, "I'm sorry love, but this is something I have to do."

-"NO!"- Tamao pleaded, -"Like Shizuma said, they think you're dead and they won't bother us!"-

But Marinel's face didn't change, she was still set in what she wanted to do and do it she would.

"No, I'm sorry." Marinel placed her hands on Tamao's shoulders, "I'm really sorry love, but I'll be back, I promise." She began to walk out the door, seeing that the sun was still out but after her near death experience, this shouldn't be a big deal to make it back home.

-"Evelyn! If you walk out that door, our relationship is over!"- Tamao shouted just as Marinel gripped the door knob and she stopped.

Marinel gripped the knob, for the first time she was hesitating and it was painful knowing that and she surely didn't want to lose Tamao's love. But they were right, they thought that Marinel was dead and she could continue on with her life with Tamao, with her friends and be happy with them. She smiled just thinking about it, the fun she could continue to have with them.

"… I'm sorry love." Marinel opened the door, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone and only a gush of wind was felt as the door shut closed.

Leaving all her friends speechless over what just happened.

* * *

Marinel arrived back at her clan's mansion, many vampires lived here and when the sun was up they would retreat into the basement to continue their fun. She opened the doors and walked inside, the rumble of the bass shaking the whole house and it wasn't a surprise to her, this is what she heard all the time.

She walked upstairs into the main room, everything was dark and lit up with special lights that they all were fond of, such as neon lights and other dark colors. She threw open the door and found the elder vampire, the clan master at his deck and snapped his gaze to Marinel and was shocked.

"Evelyn?!" He stood up, he rushed her and took her in his arms, "I heard horrible news that you were killed." He spoke gently.

"I'm fine, my friends saved me." she said to which he only smiled.

"I'm glad they were there, to think you'd be the one to actually befriend humans."

Marinel however cut right to the point, "You know why I'm here."

He nodded, "I had hopes you survived and if you did, I knew you'd come back." He walked back to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a two foot length black case and placed it on the desk.

Marinel walked to it, and undid the latches to reveal a beautiful dagger, the grip was wrapped in black leather strips and the blade was a sleek, shiny silver and the pommel of the dagger was a lone ruby embedded in it.

"So shall we kill them all?" He asked as Marinel ran her fingers gently across the smooth blade and made sure it was sharp.

"No, I just want them." She said as she slammed the blade back into its sheath and fastened it on her belt.

He nodded, "I'll get a few of our men to accompany you and we'll go tonight."

"Sounds good." Marinel took a seat although, he couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Are you sure about this? I still remember the time you took your first life, how it left you."

"I'll be fine." She replied, her tone was cold as ice and she didn't care, she wanted to get back at them and make sure they never hurt anyone ever again, the only regret in her mind was knowing that Tamao was done with her and that hurt more than getting burned alive.

But one thing was certain, her school life, her love life and her life with her friends... she knew it was over now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Marinel stood inside a room in a hotel that was across from the club as she waited for the sun to fully go down, she pressed the sharpening tool against her blade and continued to sharpen it. She never took her eyes off the club, her expression was as stone as she watched it and there was still time to kill till the rest of her clan showed up to assist her. Truth be told she didn't need them but it was good that they were there with her just in case they managed to slip away.

The door opened up, and the rest of her clan walked in all ready to go.

"I gotta admit Mari, I like this side of you." One of the female members walked in, one that she was surprised to see.

"Claudette, not now." She replied as she gazed at the club then at Claudette; she hasn't changed since she last saw her and she was indeed a beautiful woman, far older then Marinel as she'd been around far longer than the much younger vampire. Her blood red hair stopped slightly above her shoulders, her eyes the color of embers and her skin as pale as the snow and her figure was slim and attractive, her curves could be seen through the tight outfits she loved to wear. But apart from her looks, she was way deadlier then she looked and any person who wronged her would find themselves torn apart before being killed off by her hands and she was definitely not someone you would want on their bad side. Marinel knew that all too well by her reputation alone and was shocked that she was the one that was sent to assist her and slightly honored all at the same time, she never figured a high ranking vampire like her would join her.

"I'm just sayin, it's not every day our nice little half-blood wants to hurt or even kill someone."

Marinel gripped her blade, "Did you really come here to start a fight with me?" She asked hearing Claudette laugh, though despite her reputation Marinel was not afraid of her though somewhere in the depths of her mind she would not want to evoke her anger.

"No no, look I didn't mean anything by it," She sighed, "All I'm saying is that… this is something respectable, and I gotta say, watching you do all this, prepping and just waiting to kill, you have earned my respect."

"Really? That quick? You don't even know me." Marinel looked at her, locking eyes with her.

"It's really not that hard to believe really," She walked up and stood next to her, "Believe it or not I've been one of the few that actually liked having you around, sure we've never talked and you probably didn't even know I existed but the times I saw you, well," She giggled, but that was actually quite the opposite, Marinel knew exactly who she was and never talked to her as she never felt she was important enough to talk to the much older vampire, "I ended up liking you."

"I suppose I should feel flattered." She actually was, that was actually sincere praise coming out of her lips and was shocking coming from another elder vampire.

"Don't be, I'm just telling you the truth. So knowing what happened to you and that you want to do something about it has been damn impressive because I didn't think someone like you would want to harm any others." She said.

"By someone like me?" She repeated.

"Don't take any offense, what I mean by that is someone that's as kind as you and as gentle as you."

"I believe that's way off." Marinel smirked and looked towards the club.

"Oh really, I heard what happened when you took a life or rather two. I believe you didn't want to do it, and it messed you up inside for a long while am I right?"

Silence but only a nod from Marinel was seen, "See that's how I know, so if anything happens I just want you to know that I consider you a friend and any girl would be lucky to be by your side." Claudette gently gripped Marinel's chin and turned her face to her then pressed her lips on hers.

She slowly moved away all the while a smile formed on Claudette's face while Marinel's smirk never left her face.

"Tasty." Claudette murmured, never having kissed a Half-Blood before and it was sudden rush for her and very arousing.

Marinel returned her gaze back towards the club, that's when they both saw the two vampires walk into it.

"That them?" Claudette asked after seeing Marinel's face change.

Marinel nodded, as her gaze was fixed at the door and turned to look at Claudette and the three others who all nodded then followed Marinel out the door to the club.

* * *

Marinel walked in through the front without any issues while her companions snuck around to the back and looked for them while also making sure they couldn't escape should they see Marinel or Claudette.

The loud bass made the entire building shake, everyone's ears and even their own bodies could feel it while Marinel walked through the crowd, moving some out of the way while Marinel looked for them.

The lights, the fog machine, the music, the whole place was electric but for the young vampire, her eyes were focused and she continued to look for them.

Claudette moved her way through the crowd, shoving people out of her way and some of them didn't even seem to care while others glared at her. she walked up to the bar, turned around and scanned her eyes to find them but was having no such luck.

Marinel locked eyes with Claudette as she nodded and continued to search for them but that's when luck was now on her side. She found them or rather one of them flirting with a couple of people, she looked at Marinel and signaled her that she found one and the two moved towards them.

"Hey there handsome."

He turned his head and saw Claudette staring him the eyes, but before he even realized who it was that was standing in front of him, her fist came crashing down on his face with the force of thousand vampires, knocking him out in an instant and that act was enough to send the people around her running away in terror.

His sister who stepped out of one of the rooms saw the act and she knew who Claudette was and fear crept up in her body, _"Fuck! They came for us!"_ was her immediate thought, she knew that killing the Half-Blood would have consequences but she didn't expect to see someone as powerful as Claudette here looking for her.

Her blood ran cold and ran away, she pushed and shoved many others away out of her path to get out and went through the back. Just as she was going through one of the open doors, an arm appeared and clotheslined her in the neck, knocking her down to the ground.

She turned on her back and saw someone she truly did not expect to see anymore, "No, that's not possible!"

Marinel stood above her, her eyes had their red glow and she didn't even say anything but the other girl stood to her feet and threw her fist at her. Marinel swayed her head to avoid the fist and instead sent her fist crashing down on her face sending her back down to the ground.

Marinel lifted her foot and sent it stomping down on the other vampire's face, multiple times till she was out cold.

Claudette who had just seen what she did walked in along with the three others who were carrying the unconscious vampire around.

"Had fun?" She asked, Marinel didn't even respond only look at her, "Oh, I guess you did." She giggled noticing the crimson glow in Marinel's eyes, "So shall we kill them here?" She asked.

Marinel gripped the handle on her dagger, but instead of pulling it out she stopped, "Actually… I have a better idea." She grabbed the unconscious girl and hoisted her over her shoulder and they followed Marinel out.

"Ooh I wonder what you have in mind." Claudette smirked all the way as they stepped out in the dead of night.

* * *

Marinel stepped on the sand, and they continued walking as the sound of the waves was the only sound in the air. They curiously followed Marinel for what felt like hours till finally they found what she was looking for, it was a large metal block hidden behind many trees and its metal chains next to them with a certain wedge that was used to secure the chains to the block.

"Is this where they tried to kill you?" Claudette asked.

"Ay."

The other clan mates secured the two unconscious vampires to the block, making sure the chains were tightly fastened with the wedge at the back holding the chains and making sure they could not break free.

"Oh I'm surprised they even have an ounce of the steel, carefully created to make sure a vampire can never break their bindings." Claudette looked all around it, "And they have so much," Then smirked as she looked at Marinel realizing what she planned to do, "Oh you are vicious, I love it. you are scary when you're angry."

Marinel said nothing but look at them once they were tied to the block.

"After this is done, we're gonna come back for this. This metal is far too valuable to leave here."

"That's fine with me." Marinel hid behind the trees.

Claudette stood next to her, "So I guess we'll be leaving now, you have it under control right?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, feel free to come look for me whenever you need me okay." She gently ran her fingers down her chin and kissed Marinel once more, "Still so tasty." She giggled and motioned to her companions and they all swiftly left, leaving Marinel alone with the two vampires.

* * *

"Time to wake up." Marinel said softly, then…

 **SLAP!**

"What the fuck!" she opened her eyes.

"about time you woke up, the both of you."

"I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Her brother shouted while the sister tried to punch Marinel but found herself wrapped around in chains.

"Oh no, that anit gonna work sweetheart," She replied cooely, "Have you noticed where you two are and what you're strapped too."

That's when the two finally looked around and saw everything more closely and were horrified to see they were strapped to the same metal block, strapped to the same chains that were once holding the Half-Blood vampire.

"Look familiar? It should." Marinel smiled at them and watching their faces twist to that of pure fear was enough to confirm it, "Oh you remember! I'm so glad!"

"Hey come on, j-just let us go! We'll all walk away and we'll never bother you again!" He cried out already fearing for his life.

"Oh is that right? You sound so pathetic." Marinel laughed, "I remember telling you two to let me go, to let my girl go but did you listen?"

They said nothing.

"In about ten minutes, the sun will be rising isn't that great." Her grin was nothing but evil, "Maybe, I can take some souvenirs before the sun rises."

"What are you talking about?!"

Marinel reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of pliers, "Maybe, I'll take your fangs!" She forcefully opened his mouth, grabbed one of the fangs with the tool and began to pull it, the sound of flesh being ripped, bones cracking could be heard as he screamed in pain.

"Let him go you bitch! Just stop!" His sister pleaded.

She pulled out one fang, and proceeded to rip out the other without giving him time to rest and more cries of pain filled the air.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad." Marinel smirked as she held both of his bloody fangs, "Don't worry, you'll grow them back oooh wait, you won't even get a chance too." She laughed as he groaned in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" Marinel snapped her gaze to her.

"Maybe I'll take one of your eyes!" Marinel rammed her fingers through her eye, her sharp, steel like finger nails easily cutting through her skin and her screams of pain echoing through the night till finally Marinel pulled her hand back with her eyeball on it and blood dripping down her hand.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screamed as blood continued to fall down her missing eye but Marinel only smiled.

"Isn't this what you two wanted to do to me? Pull my fangs, pull my eyes?" Marinel walked away, and looked up too see the orange glow start to appear on the horizon and a sinister smile spread on her face, "You know its gonna be a real shame, that I'll actually be here," She turned to look at them, repeating the very words they told to her, "to watch as you two burn, to watch as your skin shrivels up, your hair burns out and to hear you screaming." She retreated behind the trees where she had a clear view.

The sun began to rise, the sunlight slowly made it's away to them and Marinel only waved them good bye as she watched.

Then, the sun finally engulfed them both and she looked at Marinel, her eyes locking with her, nothing but fury in them and spat at her, on her pride she wasn't going to say those words Marinel probably wanted to hear, "I'm not gonna beg you! I'm not gonna beg you!"

Marinel crossed her arms as she watched smoke come off their skin and in a few seconds their skin began to burn and finally, flames burst out of their bodies and fire was surrounding both their bodies as they screamed in pain.

She must have watched them burn for the next ten minutes, she assumed they were long dead now after they no longer screamed in pain and all that was left was charred, shriveled bodies.

Marinel stepped into the sun herself and walked towards them to inspect them, and she confirmed they were dead. She pulled out her blade, and for good measure swung it at them, cleanly decapitating both of them with one swing each.

She didn't even smile, or laugh but was glad this was done now. She grabbed a jar that Claudette had left her and dumped the eye and fangs in them.

With her job done, she quickly left the place to head back to her mansion and tell the good news to her elder vampire and Claudette as they would want to know she was okay.

* * *

 **SLAM!**

Claudette slowly turned her head, Marinel took her hand off the jar and when she glanced at it she saw an eyeball and fangs.

"My my, how vicious." She took her eyes of the jar and was now on Marinel.

"I need to use your chamber."

She giggled, "Come."

Marinel followed Claudette through the halls, and down the stairs, eventually they reached a wall where Claudette pushed open to reveal a secret passageway, though it wasn't so secret as everyone knew this belonged to Claudette and no one was allowed without her permission.

Shortly after, the rug ended and there was nothing but smooth stone tiles and blue lanterns lighting up the hallway. Claudette pushed a heavy door and led her into a beautiful room, the whole place was illuminated with various blue flame candles, some of the gems on the walls reflected back light giving it a nice atmosphere in the room and in the center was a stone platform surrounded by a running stream of water. This room had another door at the end which held another room no one knew nothing about but Claudette, Marinel only ever used this room once.

She walked over to the platform, sat on the platform then began to mediate; taking in all the sounds of the water, Marinel had used this room once before when she killed her first two assailants. She was already feeling it, she wanted to shed more blood and taste it, she already wanted to kill again. But this room, it was strange, when she first used it, it actually helped her.

"I'm so surprised this actually helps, this room is for decoration and has no other use." She giggled but Marinel didn't answer, "I'll leave you be." She walked out of the room and left Marinel alone to gather her thoughts and ease out of her growing murderous addiction.

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

-"Has anyone heard from Eve?"- Shizuma asked her friends but they all shook their heads.

-"Ever since she left, I've asked around back at Astraea and at town just in case but nothing."- Momomi added.

Chikaru held her hands together, -"I hope Eve-chan is alright."-

-"Maybe she found a cake factory and is eating all sorts of cakes!"- Nagisa tried to stay positive for the group but hardly anyone but Shizuma smiled at her.

Yaya didn't really know what to say so she stayed quiet, -"I don't care anymore."- the girls gasped as they turned to look at Tamao who was facing away.

-"Tamao-chan… you don't mean that."- Chikaru stood up.

-"I don't care, she made her choice."- Tamao avoided looking at her friends and stared out the window, her heart was shattered and in her mind she wanted nothing to do with Marinel anymore or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

The bigger question was could she ever find it in herself to forgive her if she ever saw her, she had no idea and as Chikaru sat next to her to try and comfort her, she just began to sob and everything she was bottling up was finally coming out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

-"Tamao-chan,"- She continued to knock on the door, -"Tamao-chan, are you okay?"- There was no answer as Nagisa kept her ear pressed agaisnt the door.

-"Has she opened up?"- Chikaru came up to her, concerned to no end after Tamao had locked herself in her room.

-"No, I'm so worried."- Nagisa looked at her, -"It's been a week and she hasn't come out?"-

-"Shizuma should have a key to this door, come on let's go ask Nagisa-chan."-

The two walked through the hallways to find Shizuma and passed by Yaya who asked for Tamao so the girls explained the situation to her.

They searched for a minute or so till they found her in a room, with a scene in front of them they were not expecting.

Momomi was giggling, as she tried to keep Shizuma off her, -"You perv."-

-"You love it."- Shizuma climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck, determined to leave a mark on her neck.

-"You damn right I do,"- She kept giggling, Shizuma then ran her hand up Momomi's leg and under her skirt, feeling her soft skin on her palm and wanting more.

The rest of the girls however, their faces were flushed bright red and Yaya had blood running down her nose, Chikaru elbowed her gently after she regained her composure.

Though the girls didn't even seem to notice the rest of the gang by the door as Shizuma kept up her playful assault on Momomi's body, till finally Chikaru cleared her throat getting their attention.

Shizuma and Momomi snapped their gaze to them, quickly got up and fixed up their clothes, -"Girls, I didn't see you there."-

Momomi glanced at Shizuma, -"Oh gross… Shizuma, you left some drool on my neck."- She whispered.

-"Gomen,"- She giggled, -"I didn't plan to do that."-

-"You're gross."-

Shizuma smirked, -"And yet, you don't have a problem when we're making out."-

-"That's different!"- Momomi turned her head, mostly to hide her flushed cheeks.

Shizuma only laughed and wrapped her arm around Momomi then turned to the girls, -"So what's going on girls?"-

Chikaru stepped forward, -"Shizuma, we're worried about Tamao. She's been locked up in her room for a week now."-

-"Really? We've seen her come down every now and then to get something to eat."- Shizuma replied, -"I mean I know she's been feeling terrible, I've tried talking to her a couple of times but she never wants to talk to me."-

-"I'm really worried Shizuma-sama,"- Nagisa couldn't shake off the feeling, she needed to be there for her best friend, -"Do you have a key for the door?"-

-"I do."- Shizuma walked up to one of her drawers and began to rummage through it, -"Here it is."- She handed it to Nagisa, -"Should we all go with you?"-

Nagisa shook her head, -"No, I want to talk to her by myself."- the girls nodded understandingly as they watched Nagisa go back upstairs to go to Tamao's room.

As Nagisa walked up the steps, only the soft muffled thuds of her footsteps distracting her from the silence as she walked there. She was worried, would Tamao be angry? Would she be depressed? Was she okay? So many questions running through her head, would she be angry for bothering her?

She stopped by the door, and slowly inserted the key, twisted it and she slowly opened the door. The room was dark, the blinds were completely covering the sun and she could barely make out the figure of Tamao on the bed.

-"Tamao-chan?"- She walked inside and closed the door behind her, she managed to find the lamp on the table and turned it on.

-"Go away…"-

Nagisa perked her head up hearing Tamao's voice, -"Tamao-chan, please, you have to come out of this room."-

-"No."-

-"I can't imagine how much pain your feeling, but you can't let this keep you down."- Nagisa sat by Tamao's side.

-"I don't care, I don't want go out."-

-"You can't let—"-

-"I don't care!"- Tamao cried out, -"Do you have any idea what its like, to have someone leave you! She chose!"-

Nagisa didn't even flinch, she gave a saddened smile, -"I do know what it's like, I've… I've given up on Shizuma."- Tamao slowly turned her head to look at her, -"I never did anything, I never approached her and I lost my chance long ago and I've got no one to blame but me."-

The door opened up, surprising the two girls and Chikaru walked in, ashamed that she was eavesdropping, -"I'm sorry to hear that Nagisa-chan,"- Chikaru sat on the bed and looked at Tamao, -"But Tamao-chan, as wrong as it was and as terrible as it is, I understand why Eve-chan chose what she chose."-

-"She left me! to-to get revenge!"-

Chikaru looked away, -"I know, its awful but she did it to protect us."- Tamao looked at her, she could only hope she was right about Marinel's leaving, -"If they kidnapped you two, I can't imagine what would happen if they knew she survived and what they would do to anyone who was close to her."- Chikaru gently patted Tamao's head to comfort her, -"It's the only thing I can think off."-

Tamao was quiet, she laid her head back down and began to run her words through her head… it actually made sense.

-"I know that deep down Eve-chan still loves you."- Nagisa chimed in with a smile.

-"Can you two please leave, I need to think."-

Chikaru nodded, -"If you need anything let me know."- then walked out.

Nagisa walked out too, -"Please come on down, everyone would love to see you again."-

Tamao sat up, she just didn't know what to do anymore and would need to see Marinel again to get her thoughts straightened out.

* * *

A small tune was being whistled as she walked the stone steps and pushed open the heavy doors, she stepped inside and saw the younger vampire hunched over by the platform, panting.

"How's everything going Mari." She asked but got no response, "Hmm, did this happen last time?" She recalled the time she saw Marinel for the first time, using this room and was about to punish her when she noticed that she wasn't even doing anything wrong other than sitting there, and that's how they some what met.

"Urge to kill?" Claudette asked again, Marinel only stood up and rushed Claudette and grabbed her, -"My my, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask you sexy thing."

"I..." Marinel couldn't even reply, she was getting to a point where she wanted to snap and her eyes begged for help so Claudette only smirked.

"Hmm," Claudette looked up in thought and in a flash, her fist came down on Marinel's face, knocking her to the ground.

Marinel was dazed for a brief moment, the room was spinning and it felt like she just got knocked out, her vision almost blacked out and as she came too she looked at Claudette finally coming to grips, "What the hell!"

"Well that worked. I'm more surprised than anything." She grabbed Marinel's hand and helped her up.

The young vampire rubbed her jaw, trying to numb the pain and the bruise vanished just as quickly.

"I'm glad it didn't mark your pretty face."

"Did you have to hit me that hard?"

Claudette laughed, "oh believe me, that was me holding back."

"Didn't feel like it."

Claudette dusted Marinel off, "So did the room help?"

She nodded, "Yeah it did, it got my mind off it just as quickly up on till now."

"Again, this room is for decoration," The older vampire giggled, "I'm still so shocked this works for you."

"Trust me, I am too."

"So what are you going to do now?" Claudette asked.

"I have an angry girlfriend to go cheer up." Marinel began to walk out, "Thank you for letting me use this room."

"No problem," Claudette then walked up to her, "Can I ask you something serious?"

"Alright?"

Claudette crossed her arms, "What's it like, dating a human?"

Marinel smiled, "If I had to sum it up in one word… wonderful."

Claudette nodded, "I see, but isn't it awful? I mean you watch them grow old, you watch them die... I still don't see the appeal."

"It's not about that, though I do agree it gets painful over the years but what time I do live with them, is far worth then anything in the world for me love." Marinel smiled at her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Claudette could only smile back at her, not fully seeing the attractions to humans but smiled none the less, "I understand." She said.

Marinel then walked out, thanked her elders for helping her set things straight then walked outside, then vanished in a blink of an eye to head back to Shizuma's summer home.

Claudette stepped outside, "Cause I gotta admit, you've been the only vampire that's had close relationships with humans and It's very interesting, makes me want to try it too." She giggled as she walked away to her other room.

* * *

Marinel arrived quickly, she stood in front of the doors panting, then before she could say anything she gripped her knees, "woo boy, I need to get back in shape."

She straightened herself out and knocked on the doors. It felt like forever as she waited and began to wonder what she should say to Tamao.

Marinel perked her head up as she could hear the locks being undone then finally the door swung open.

She gasped, -"Eve-chan!"- The girl with the red ribbons on her hair rushed her and embraced her.

"Hey love, I missed you too Chikaru." Marinel hugged her.

-"Eve-chan!"- The girls had overheard Chikaru and rushed to the front to see Marinel in front of them, everyone but Tamao.

-"Where have you been!"- Momomi shouted at her, -"Are you okay!?"- Shizuma followed.

"Never better love," Marinel smiled at them and greeted the rest of the girls who were worried for her, but seeing her now a sense of relief washed over them.

"You okay Yaya?"

Yaya nodded happily as she embraced their friend, -"I'm glad you're back!"-

"Hey girls, where's Tamao?"-

The girls went silent for a moment, -"She's in her room, she hasn't come out since you left."- Chikaru explained, -"I've tried to explain to her why you did what you did but I don't know if she understood us."-

Marinel scratched her head, "Um what did you tell her sugar?"

-"That you did this for her, to protect her."- Chikaru was hoping that was the real reason.

"To protect all of us," Marinel added, "If those people knew that I survived I don't even want to imagine what they would do to all of you." Chikaru was relieved that she was right, as was everyone else and could understand the reason she left now and stood behind her decision one hundred percent. They led Marinel to Tamao's room, wondering what they should ask her next but they didn't want to pressure the young vampire into giving them answers.

Marinel was about to enter the room when, -"So, what did you do to them?"- Yaya finally daring to ask.

The vampire only smirked, "Trust me sugar, you're better off not knowing." A chill went down Yaya's spine, glad she was her friend.

She stepped inside the room, the room was dark and she could vaguely see a figure on the bed, "Hey love."

She saw the figure sit up, then a light came on in the room, -"Eve-chan?"-

"Been a while huh."

Outside the girls had their ears pressed on the door to listen in, -"Girls we shouldn't eavesdrop, lets go."- However as Chikaru took a few steps away, she ran back and found room to press her ear against it.

-"What are you doing here."- Tamao said as she looked away from Marinel.

"I came to see you love."

-"Really."- Her voice just carried resentment and Marinel could hear it.

"oh I recognize that tone," she walked over and sat on the bed, "Come on, you really can't be mad at me are you sugar?"

-"Just go away! You chose some petty revenge over me!"

"Wha…" Marinel was surprised, "Would you rather I let them do something to you or me or all our friends?"

-"That's not the point! You left me!"- Tamao stood up, -"You cared more about getting back at them then staying with me! They would've never bothered us, you're so stupid! I don't ever want to see you again!"-

Well they still would have but Marinel wasn't going to say anything, instead she looked at Tamao with wide eyes, then she began to chuckle which slowly turned into full blown laughter and left Tamao confused.

-"What are you laughing at?"- Tamao asked.

Marinel had trouble calming down, but when she did she looked at Tamao, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, "This whole thing."

-"Nani?"-

"It reminds me of my daughter."

-"NANI!"- The door burst open and the girls all fell into the room, catching them in the act of eavesdropping and surprising Marinel and Tamao.

-"You had a daughter!?"- Tamao was the first to cry out, -"How is that possible?!"- Momomi followed up.

Marinel reached into her pocket and pulled out a circular pendent that had no chain attached to it, she flicked it open and showed the picture to Tamao and the girls rushed to look over her shoulder.

-"She's beautiful,"- Shizuma was the first to say, -"What's her name?"- Yaya asked.

-"Lydia."- Marinel said, -"And I didn't give birth to her if that's what you're wondering, she wasn't really mine."-

-"What?"-

Marinel leaned back, -"I found her by my home, a baby was just abandoned there soooo I took her in and I raised her myself."-

-"Eve that's... wow,"- Shizuma smiled at her and sat by her.

"Ay, hard to believe huh, but she was an amazing girl and she grew up to be a wonderful woman. She led a full life but oh man, when she was a teenager, she was quite the handful," she laughed, "She would always say, 'You're the most terrible mom, I hate you!' followed by her running to her room and locking herself in there."

-"That's actually pretty cute."-

"There was nothing cute about that love," she giggled, "But she was mine, and she would behave just like you when she was angry at me Tamao."

-"That's pretty wonderful Eve-chan,"- Chikaru still couldn't believe that Marinel was a mother in the past, she wondered how long ago that was, -"You didn't want to make her live as long as you?"-

Marinel shook her head, "No, I asked and begged her many times but she always refused. She didn't want to live that long and she always kept telling me she wouldn't be able to handle it, so she wanted to live her life to the fullest and I never once left her side."

Their hearts felt for Marinel and were happy she had a happy life with a daughter.

She stood up, "But thank you Tamao, I'm glad you reminded me of her. It's been so long without her and I really miss her… but we should talk later sugar after you calm down a little." She could only giggle as she left the room, leaving the girls with Tamao.

There was nothing but silence, Tamao just kept staring at the picture of Marinel's daughter and was lost in thought.

-"Are you going to talk to her?"- Nagisa asked her.

-"I don't know…"-

-"I'm not here to say what you should do but you should talk to her, maybe you could work things out,"- Chikaru stood up, -"Let's go girls."- The rest of the girls followed Chikaru out and allowed Tamao some time to herself.

* * *

Marinel was looking through some of the cabinets, she turned to see the girls walking in, "Ah, good timing girls," she looked at Shizuma, "Ey love do you have anything to drink, maybe tea or something?"

Shizuma blinked, -"Drink tea?"-

"Yeah, I'm trying to drink something other then blood right now," Marinel kept looking.

-"Here, I'll make you something Eve-chan."- Chikaru opened up one of the pantry doors and found some of the tea packets and began to make it.

Shizuma still could not get her mind around Marinel drinking anything other then blood in the past, and kept staring at the vampire which she quickly took notice, "Ey I am half human love," She giggled, "I can drink the stuff." She sat down.

Everyone quickly sat down, -"hey hey Eve-chan, can you tell us about your daughter?"- Nagisa quickly cried out happily.

-"Yeah I want to hear about her too!"- Yaya followed up as did everyone else.

"I'm shocked, you actually want to know?"

They all nodded, -"Please, we want to know!"- they all cried out excitedly.

"Well, where to begin love," She leaned back, "It was about maybe a hundred or two hundred years ago." She began to tell her tale about her beloved daughter and the girls all listened happily to her story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Chikaru placed a couple cups of tea for everyone then all her friends quickly sat down, -"hey hey Eve-chan, can you tell us about your daughter?"- Nagisa quickly cried out happily.

-"Yeah I want to hear about her too!"- Yaya followed up as did everyone else.

"Well, where to begin love," She leaned back, "It was about maybe a hundred or two hundred years ago." She began to tell her tale about her beloved daughter and the girls all listened happily to her story.

* * *

 **Centuries ago**

Marinel was walking back to her home, or rather a spare home she had all to herself for days when she just didn't want to spend in the mansion. Her elders warned her of the dangers of living alone due to other clans wanting to harm Half-Bloods like her, but she was convinced it was rare due to that she was probably the last one and no one else knew of her existence.

Today was one of those days however, she didn't want to be in her mansion as her clan were being way louder than usual and wanted some peace and quiet, though little did she know that would not be the case.

She began to stretch, "Oh finally, I can get some rest… I wonder what I'll do today." She chuckled as her home was coming into view.

However as she began to get closer and closer, something began to feel off and as she did she could hear something, something different, it didn't sound like an animal… so what was it?

"What?" Marinel perked her head up, she began to follow the sound and the closer she got the more she knew what was making it, "What's this now?" She knelt down and moved the shrubs away, finally spotting the source of the wails, "A baby?"

She looked around then back at the baby, "Hello little one, did you get lost?" She stood up and shouted; maybe if her parents were nearby then they would come back… right?

After a while of waiting, no one came back and she looked at the baby once more who seemed to calm down at the sight of seeing Marinel.

She contemplated for the longest while, she sighed and began to walk away, and as she did so the baby began to cry again as it watched the person leave and Marinel did not want anything to do with a child.

But she didn't even take ten steps away till she stopped, "Alright alright." She said to no one then walked back to the baby who stopped crying the moment it saw Marinel again, "C'mere little one." She picked her up, and the more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that she was abandoned here, why else would a baby just be tossed aside in a maze like forest.

"Oh sure, just pick up a baby. What the hell are you thinking Marinel, as if it isn't enough trouble living on your own but yeah go ahead love, go take this baby and regret every single decision you've done." Marinel spoke to herself .

"Well then little one, if you're going to live with me then you're going to need a name." Marinel began to rock the baby in her arms while she walked to her home, "Hmm how does... Lydia sound love?" She giggled when the baby giggled along with her.

* * *

-"You were just going to leave her there?!"- Nagisa shouted, she couldn't believe what she just heard and everyone else wanted to ask the same thing.

"Ay, it shames me to admit but I was… I had no interest in raising a child, or the troubles that come with it."

-"Evelyn-chan, that's so cold…"- Chikaru followed up.

"I know…" Her gaze lowered then took a sip of tea.

-"What made you change your mind?"- Shizuma asked.

"I don't really know love, but I just couldn't leave her there so I took her." Marinel then smiled, "And I'm glad I did."

-"What happened next?!"- Shion asked, unable to hide her excitement.

"Well… that's when it started getting complicated." She chuckled and leaned against the chair.

* * *

They made it to her home, she walked to her kitchen area and sat her baby on a chair.

"Alright Lydia first off lets see if we have any type of food for you." Marinel began to rummage through her cabinets and finding nothing, then again she was a vampire so she didn't need food or water, "Well… crap." She reached into her pockets and had plenty of money for food, "Um I'll be right back love!"

Marinel disappeared in the blink of an eye leaving the baby confused and after only five minutes of being alone the young vampire came back with a bag full of food and jugs of water and milk.

"I'm back love!" She set everything down on the table and her baby looked on as she began to prepare a couple of things.

"Um okay… what the hell do I do?" She looked at the food she brought and the jugs, "Okay… no solids right? DAMN!" She left once again, it didn't take that long either as she came back with a book about taking care of a baby, and began to read through the section about preparing food for a baby.

"Aaah okay." She grabbed her bowl and a few apples then began to squish them and adding other ingredients to them.

An hour later and with a messed up kitchen, her small meal of apple sauce was ready and the baby actually had been waiting patiently for her, "I think I got it love!" She cheered, her clothes were covered in fluids from her ingredients.

She picked up the baby, sat down and with a spoon she began to feed her, "Here ya go love." The baby ate the sauce and just from how fast she was eating, Marinel could see how hungry she was.

After her meal, Marinel walked over to her bed and set her down to sleep, she was out in an instant. Marinel sighed and sat down, grabbed the book and began to fully study it.

* * *

-"So it was that easy huh?"- Momomi asked.

"Easy?" She laughed, "No, far from it. She was a handful."

-"Kawaaiii!"- Yaya cried out, -"It's so cute to think of you as a mom!"-

-"So I wasn't the only one thinking that huh."- Momomi smirked.

"Oh come on sugar, lets not do that now." She giggled as Nagisa brought out a tray of snacks and Chikaru made more tea for the group.

-"Let's hear more!"-

However behind all the laughter and talking, another figure began to approach the group but leaned against the wall as she listened in to their conversation.

* * *

Night had fallen, her candles being the only source of light in the room as she continued to read her book, however, that's when a knock came at the door.

Marinel looked at the door and cautiously walked to it then, "Who is it?"

"Claudette."

There was no mistaking that voice as she swung the door open, "Claudette… What are you doing here?" It was strange, they never talked once but here she was in front of her and yet, she didn't feel threatened at all but at the same time unworthy of being in Claudette's presence.

She walked inside, "Nice to see you all comfortable here."

"Is something wrong?" Marinel asked.

"Not at all, just was checking to see if my eyes were deceiving me." She turned to Marinel.

"About?"

As if on cue, the baby began to cry, "That." Claudette followed up as she followed Marinel to the other room and watched as she picked up the baby, "So you did find a baby."

"How did you even know that?"

"One of our messengers saw you." Claudette said, "So I had to see it for myself, and he only told me."

"The clan can't know."

Claudette nodded, "Oh trust me, I won't say a word. I'm mostly interested to see how this turns out. I'll keep them off your back while you stay here."

"Thank you." Marinel got a bottle of milk ready and began to feed her baby while Claudette watched amusingly.

"Can I just say how strange it is to see this," Marinel didn't respond, "I mean no offense," No response, "So what's her name?"

"Lydia."

"Lydia Reeve." Claudette smiled.

"I'll get that straightened out later."

"So you really do intend to raise her?"

Marinel only nodded.

With that, Claudette nodded in return and turned back to the door, "Well I shall see you later, take care." She closed the door behind her and left Marinel to her business.

Once she left, a foul smell began to fill the room and Marinel began to sniff around till she finally found where it was coming from, "Eeeew!" she held the baby at arm's length, "You need to be changed!"

She didn't even know where to begin but after cleaning her she began to change her diaper, after numerous attempts she finally got it right, "There we go."

She looked at the baby, who giggled at her and reached up and grabbed her hair then began to pull it, "Ow ow ow!" She gently grabbed the baby's hands and moved them away. After which, Lydia drifted back to sleep and Marinel kept her cradled in her arms, "I'm going to have to buy you a crib little one." She smiled, and then held the baby closer to her.

* * *

-"Wow, so this Claudette is like a hotshot vampire huh?"- Shizuma asked.

"She's far older than me, probably even as close to our clan leader." Marinel said, "As for hotshot… well she has a right to be called that."

-"Really? What did she do?"-

"There's things you're better off not knowing love." Though just remembering the stories about Claudette was enough to send shivers down the young vampire's spine.

-"So you've never actually talked to her?"-

Marinel shook her head, "We've never talked, sure I've seen her and we would exchange greetings or information but never talked."

Though they didn't even want to question what this Claudette has even done, and after a brief silence Shizuma finally spoke up, -"Hey Eve do you have any stories of your little girl when she was growing up?"-

"I have plenty."

Though before she could began to tell it, they all turned around seeing Tamao walking into the room and took Marinel in an embrace, one she lovingly returned and the two were holding each other for what felt like an eternity.

"I take it that I'm forgiven."

-"Don't push your luck."- Tamao said, -"We still need to talk."-

"Fair enough sugar."

-"She's forgiven you."- Nagisa said happily knowing that hearing the story it must have softened Tamao up a little.

-"Nagisa…"- Tamao looked back at her with a smile and the girls all giggled, she then sat on Marinel's lap and wrapped her arms around her, -"So what else happened?"-

"Well let's see."

* * *

Marinel patiently waited outside the school and after looking at the central village clock it was almost time for Lydia to come out. Though she still had to endure numerous stares from the people, she was the only one dressed in black, her clothes covering every inch of her and even wearing gloves then her black veiled hat to protect her from the sun. However it was something she had gotten used to over the years from wandering around, and being a Day-Walker was a blessing unlike her other vampire brethren who had never seen the sun since they became vampires.

The doors burst open and many kids came running out, laughing and talking loudly as they ran to their parents and saying good bye to their friends.

"Mommy!" Lydia took off into a run as soon as she saw her mother.

"Ello love!" She knelt down and her daughter leapt into her arms and embraced her, had it not been for how much clothes were covering Marinel the people would've seen that her daughter shared no characteristics to her mother, Her hair was blonde, her eyes were an amber color, her skin did not match up to Marinel's pale skin tone, "How was school?"

"It was good." She took her mother's hand and the two began their walk back home, "I hate it when teachers call me to answer questions."

Marinel giggled, "Don't know the answer?"

"No, I know the answers to the questions I just get nervous."

"Well, don't even look at them or the teacher. Just pretend you are in an empty room rehearsing." Marinel said, "Or picture them naked."

"Eeeew gross!"

The two laughed.

Unfortunately, the walk back home was usually a long one as they lived secluded in Marinel's forest home but Lydia had convinced her mother to at least have a wagon take them to the edge of it and they could walk back. Though Marinel would've loved to just use her inhuman speed and get back home but she didn't want to draw too much attention and mostly to her daughter who would be afraid of her.

However, she would plan to tell her at some point what her mother was and maybe… even the truth about where she came from.

"Mom can we buy some of the cakes from the bakery for later!" she said excitedly while she pulled on Marinel's arm and pointed at the shop.

"Of course we can, It's been a while aaaand," Marinel smiled at her, "You deserve it today, my little girl is turning twelve!"

"You remembered!" Lydia jumped up and held onto her mother.

"Of course I did, did you think that act in the morning was real." She kissed her cheek, "Let's go." Marinel walked on over to the bakery to pick out a cake for her daughter, "Are you going to invite your friends to the house?"

"I don't like the kids in my class." Lydia quickly answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't like them. I just want to spend my birthday with my mommy."

"Your wish is my command princess."

The two entered the shop so Lydia could pick out her cake for tonight.

* * *

"That night we just celebrated her birthday waaay past her bedtime," Marinel giggled, "The following day she had a tough time staying awake in class."

-"Come on Evelyn-chan, you should know better as a mother."- Chikaru pretended to be mad before her smile came on her face once more.

"Oh come on love, it was my first time being a mom."

Tamao smiled as she listened to Marinel, however that's when she saw it… tears were gathering in her eyes.

-"Eve?"-

Marinel looked at her, knowing what she was looking she quickly wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry love." She said with a faint chuckle.

-"No don't be sorry."-

"I just miss her is all."

-"You have nothing to feel sorry about."- Tamao placed her hand on Marinel's cheek.

"It's not fair sometimes," She said, "That she's gone and I'm still here." the girls sat closer to her to try and comfort her, "There's days when I wished I wasn't what I am… and its funny, I have never once thought about something like that in my life, not until Lydia showed up in my life. I just never thought I'd get so attached."

-"Don't say that Eve-chan."- Nagisa held her hand.

Marinel then gave a small smile, "Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere."

-"Hey Eve, did your daughter ever marry someone? Or got her dream job?"- Yaya asked.

Marinel leaned back as she recounted later parts of Lydia's life.

* * *

"Mother I'm home!" She closed the door behind her.

"Lydia!" Marinel ran into the room, "There you are love!" She took her daughter in an embrace, "Oh, you've gotten taller!"

"That's what happens when I'm away for a year." She giggled.

"I'm so glad to have you back! Did you do it?"

Lydia nodded, "I've gotten accepted, it took them a while but looks like I'll finally be studying overseas!"

"I'm so proud of you!" She then led her to the table, "Come sit down, I made your favorite."

"Did you burn it and buy it again or did you actually make it?" Lydia gave her mother a smirk.

"Don't you sass me Lydia," She placed her hands on her hips, "And I made it this time sugar."

Lydia laughed seeing her mother flustered over it and watched as she placed the food on the table, "Oh wow, it actually looks good."

"Lydia."

Lydia snapped her gaze to her with a chuckle, "What? I actually mean it, it looks really good!" She wasted no time digging in and ate the delicious food.

"So Lydia, anyone interesting in your li—"

"Let me stop you right there mother," she looked at her, "I have no interest in having a romance with anyone right now, my dream is more important."

"Well okay, that settles that." Marinel stood up and began to make the dessert with a smile, "Cause I don't know if I'd be able to handle seeing you with someone else and leave me."

"I'd never do that," She then looked at her, those words reminding her of a conversation long ago, "Thank you for telling me… that I was abandoned."

"You deserved to know the truth love… I'm sorry I couldn't have been your birth mother. I… I actually would've loved to have been the one to give birth to you." Though she knew due to her vampire nature, such a thing was impossible for her.

"Don't be, no matter what anyone thinks or says… you are my mother." She then gave a kiss on Marinel's cheek.

Now that she thought about it, maybe now would be a good time to tell Lydia the much deeper secret to her since she was old enough now, maybe she can handle it.

"Hey love."

"Yes mother?" She looked at her from her seat.

"There is something else I want you to know…"

"What?"

"I'm not… exactly human… and I know this sounds crazy trust me sugar."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a… vampire…" She turned away, there was a long silence that followed till…

"I knew it!" She bolted up from her chair nearly knocking it over.

Those words startled Marinel from the silence and she turned to look at her, "What?"

"I knew you were different, not exactly a vampire but I knew there was something different about you mother!"

"You knew?"

"That explains what I saw when I was younger…" Lydia walked up to Marinel, "I remember seeing you step outside and in a blink of an eye just vanish, then moments later I see you come back just the same! I saw it multiple times! I knew I wasn't imagining things!"

"I'm sorry… I hope you're not afraid of me…"

"Afraid of you?! Mother," Lydia gave her the most heartwarming smile, "I was never afraid of you, I love you no matter what, but why did you not tell me sooner?"

"For that exact reason, I wasn't so sure how you would react."

"Well I'm sure I would've handled it well back then." Marinel let out a sign of relief hearing those words now, it was silly to think that her daughter would be afraid of her.

Marinel glanced at her clock then smiled, "Which reminds me," Just on cue, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is that?" Lydia stood up and was about to answer the door till Marinel beat her too it.

"Allow me love." The door opened up and two men stepped inside.

"Greetings Miss." They hauled around canvases, brushes and paints and some strange device.

"What is this?" Lydia asked as she saw the men set up.

"Well, I wanted a portrait of you."

"Mother, don't you think it's a bit much."Lydia giggled as Marinel led her to a seat and sat her down.

"No of course not, I want to always look at my little girl no matter where I am. Now sit still."

The men got to work, one did a decent sized portrait while the other went to work on a pendent sized picture with a special device that didn't require paint or brushes.

Marinel sat across from her with a smile on her face and talked with her daughter to pass the time.

* * *

Tamao reached into her pocket and pulled out the pendent that Marinel had showed her, the very same pendent that held a picture of Lydia. She could see how well she had taken care of it over the years, and she could also understand just by hearing Marinel's stories how much she cared for Lydia and why this pendent was so important.

"Of course… I never wanted her to leave me and I begged her to allow me to turn her like me but she refused each time."

-"Why didn't you just turn her without her knowing?"- Momomi asked.

Marinel quickly shook her head, "No, I would never betray her trust like that."

* * *

The young vampire walked into the room, her daughter sat by the fireplace and was now a very old woman. She knew that her time was coming and nothing could ever prepare her for it, she was well aware of that.

She walked on over and knelt down at her side and held her hand.

"Oh, you startled me mother." Her voice was so weak, it pained Marinel just hearing her.

"I didn't mean too love." 'love' as grim as it was, Lydia knew that would be the last time she would hear that term from her mother and it pained her thinking as such.

There was a long silence between the two but enjoyed each other's company none the less.

"It wont be long now…" Lydia spoke, "I'll soon be gone from this world."

"Please don't say that."

She only chuckled, "But it's true, I'm old now Mother but look at you," She giggled, "Nothing has changed since I first saw you when I was just a little girl."

"Lydia, you don't have to leave me." She gripped her hand more firmly, "Please you don't have to leave me, I can… I can turn you like me, I'm sure Claudette would help you!" Tears were beginning to fall from Marinel's eyes.

"Turn me into a vampire?"

"Yes, with Claudette's help you would regain your youth and you'd stay with me forever, just please don't leave me!"

"I can't mother, I lived a good life with you. I've seen so much, done so much… the thought of living forever, I don't think I can handle it like you can."

"Lydia!"

"Don't be afraid mother, you'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Lydia inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry I can't stay with you but just living one lifetime is already too much, living for many more centuries would be too much."

"Lydia… please…"

"I'll have no more of that mother," She only laughed softly, "But I will ask for one thing."

"Anything."

"Can you stay here with me."

Marinel snuggled up closer to her and watching the fire together for a few hours and finally… she felt Lydia's head rest on her shoulder, "you know something mother, I don't regret a single thing in my life and I loved every moment I spent with you. Thank you, for everything you did for me, and for always being there for me..." Before Marinel even got to answer she felt Lydia's hand go limp.

She already knew, her daughter had passed away and it was the most painful thing in the world, it was like someone tore her heart out and stomped it the ground and kept stomping it till there was nothing left. Tears kept falling from her eyes as she put her hand back on her lap and stood up.

She walked to her door and when she opened up, she saw Claudette waiting for her and the older vampire already knew what happened.

There were no words from either of them, Claudette knew that this time would come and wondered how it would affect someone like her and by Marinel's pained expression, it was all the answer she needed.

Claudette embraced her and Marinel began to cry, her heart couldn't hold so much pain anymore and hoped she would get better in time.

* * *

The room was silent, save for Tamao, Nagisa and Chikaru who were crying and everyone else was sympathetic to Marinel.

"But that's my story, a slightly shortened version but my story none the less."

-"I'm glad you told us Evelyn-chan."- Chikaru was the first to walk up and embrace her, -"I'm sorry about Lydia, but she loved every moment she spent with you."-

"Thank you."

One by one, her friends walked up to embrace Marinel, hoping to provide some comfort for her after such a story.

-"We should get some rest."- Shizuma suggest as they knew nothing could be done right now to brighten Marinel's spirit and spending some time with Tamao would surely help her, -"We go back to school in a week."-

-"Aaah, Did you really have to say that!"- Yaya left the room with a groan just as Nagisa did the same which gave Marinel a small form of amusement seeing their annoyed faces.

Marinel followed Tamao to her room and watched her go inside, "I guess I'll see ya tomorrow love." She was about to walk away when she felt Tamao's hand grasp hers.

-"Stay with me."- She then gently pulled her inside the room.

The two walked inside and headed on over to the bed to sit down, there were no other words needed to be said and Tamao gently lowered Marinel onto the bed and held her.

Tamao could still see tears trailing down Marinel's face and raised herself up to look into her eyes, -"Hey, it'll be okay."-

Then, she lowered her head and pressed her lips on hers, kissing her lovingly which was everything Marinel needed right now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

-"So have you girls heard anything yet?"- Shizuma asked as she made breakfast all the while Chikaru helped her.

-"No, we saw Eve-chan go inside Tamao's room and that's it."- Nagisa replied as she took a seat and drank a bit of tea.

-"Well I'm pretty sure Tamao already forgave her,"- Yaya grinned, -"And probably doing something sexy."-

-"Yaya-chan! Tamao-chan isn't like that!"- Nagisa quickly shot back.

-"So you mean to tell me that Tamao hasn't done it yet?"-

-"I uh… I don't know."-

-"Shame, with someone as hot as Eve—"-

-"Yaya-chan!"- Chikaru snapped her gaze to her and gave her a stern look, -"Can we not talk about things like that!"-

-"fine fine."- She leaned back on the chair with a chuckle and waited patiently.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

They all turned their heads and saw a strange girl walking into the room, -"Who the hell are you!?"- Shizuma looked at her, -"And who let you in!?"-

"Oh excuse me, I really didn't mean too just barge in," She giggled, "But I was just making sure Mari is okay."

-"Who are you?!"- Shizuma asked again, taking a more defensive stance.

"My name is Claudette, at your service." She gave a respectful bow.

They froze, this had to be the same Claudette that Marinel was talking about, -"Were you spying on Evelyn?"-

"Spying? Oh no, by no means at all. As I said, just making sure she's okay."

Yaya only raised an eyebrow but before she could say something Claudette quickly spoke.

"Sorry I can't leave your home, but…" She looked outside, the morning light covering the entire field.

-"So you can't touch the sunlight like Eve-chan?"-

"Nope."

-"Were you talking with Evelyn last night?"-

"Yes, while her girlfriend was asleep we talked and… I guess we got carried away and its funny, we've never talked much till now."

-"Here please,"- Nagisa quickly offered Claudette a seat, maybe it was her innocent mind but she felt no evil intent off her and trusted her.

"Thank you," Claudette eyed her up and down, "Cute." She whispered to no one as she stared at Nagisa.

-"So… you've never talked? Why?"- Momomi asked.

"I think she has a thing out for me," She laughed, "I think she assumes that I'm bad or something…" Granted that while Claudette has done things that make people fear her, she wasn't actually a bad person but most would never approach her for that reason.

-"So… you've been with Evelyn since forever huh?"-

She nodded, "Believe it or not… I've actually watched over her since I first met her and made sure she was alright for the most part. I don't know what it was but ever since I found out she was a Half-Blood she just intrigued me so much, more so when we did exchange words. As little as those words were." She giggled and brushed her red hair back, "But what do you know, the one day I let her be on her own and she gets kidnapped. Just my luck."

-"Could you have actually saved her?"-

"Without a doubt."

Momomi shrugged, -"That's kinda creepy that you stalk her."-

"Stalk? No, don't get me wrong I give Mari her space, and as I said I only make sure she's okay and I go on my way… mostly at night since I can't check up on her during the day."

-"So you're kinda like Eve-chan's big sister huh!"- Nagisa smiled happily at her.

" _Oh god you're so cute!"_ Claudette thought to herself, "I suppose that's one way to put it." she replied.

-"So are you worried people may harm her or something" Yaya asked her to confirm it.

"Of course, being a Half-Blood attracts a lot of unwanted attention and some even try to get rid of them.

-"I see, Eve told us the same thing."-

-"So Evelyn-chan told us you were older then her… how old exactly?"- Chikaru asked, truly curious about it now that she carefully looked at Claudette, she truly looked to be in her twenties.

"More than nine hundred years old maybe even past a thousand, I can't really remember anymore."

-"SUGOI!"- they all shouted, -"I can't believe it, that was so long ago."-

"You'd be surprised."

The girls all quickly sat around Claudette.

-"Can I ask you something… well it's a bit of a downer, we asked Eve this too."-

"Sure thing."

-"Is it hard living as long as you have?"- Shizuma asked her.

Claudette sighed, "Yes, you live for so long and it... gets really freaking boring and what's worse is that you start to forget your past or sometimes even important people… at least that's how it is for me. I can't remember my old life anymore. I can recall every fight I've ever been in, but my old life pfft not a single damn clue."

-"That's terrible,"- Chikaru said, -"How do you cope with it?"- Momomi followed up.

"Exactly what I'm doing now, talking with young people such as yourselves. If there's one thing that always keeps me guessing is how different and amazing humans are. You all keep surprising me, and it really helps keep my head on straight." Claudette explained, "I get so much joy just hanging around with a group of friends such as this, really makes an old woman feel… well I suppose young _is_ the right word."

-"Claudette your not old."- Chikaru replied though Claudette could only laugh, she knew she was just trying to make the old vampire feel better and in a way she did.

"Chikaru, I am an old woman considering how much I've lived for. If I had to place it somewhere, I would say I'm the equivalent of a seventy year old in your years. while Mari on the other hand is still quite young." Claudette laughed, "But thank you, I'm glad you all don't think so."

Nagisa sat next to her, -"It's the truth."-

Claudette almost wanted to cry out with joy seeing Nagisa's cute eyes stare at her, "Thank you and I meant what I said about us being friends."

-"I'm glad you already consider us friends."- Nagisa smiled at her, Claudette just wanted to grab her face, she just found Nagisa too damn cute for her own good.

"Well, if Mari can be friends with all of you then so can I. I can see why she enjoys being around you all just from the short time I've been here with you all."

The girls all began to converse and maybe try to learn a bit more about Claudette and was not as Marinel had described her to be. Claudette was actually a nice person to a fault, but when provoked then you would not want to be caught by her and they also learned she was far deadlier then Marinel which was actually a surprise even though they had yet to see Marinel angry but other than that they all began to enjoy her company. Most of them didn't actually want the moon to rise to the sky so they could spend more time with the much older vampire.

* * *

Marinel inhaled deeply, her eyes slowly fluttered open and just as her senses returned to her she then heard—

 _ **CLICK**_

She opened her eyes and saw Tamao with a tape recorder and a grin on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

-"No, nothing is wrong."- she smiled.

Marinel sat up, rubbed her eyes, "Did I actually fall asleep?"

Tamao nodded, -"I was actually surprised when I saw you asleep."- Deep down she felt that it was her lucky day as she glanced at her tape recorder and captured Marinel's soft snores which was not something she was expecting from a vampire like her.

Marinel finally noticed Tamao's smiling face, "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

-"Not entirely, I mean it hurt that you chose revenge over us."-

"Tamao I—"

Tamao raised her hand to hush Marinel, -"But I understand why you did it, everyone was telling me that you had to do it to keep us all safe."-

"That's why I left love."

-"So it's done right?"- Marinel nodded, -"I don't want to hear any of the details, I rather not think about it. I'm just glad I have you back."- Though deep down Tamao wanted to erase everything Marinel probably had done out of her mind as she couldn't imagine Marinel doing anything like that.

Tamao could think of nothing more to do then embrace her, one Marinel returned and they just held each other for what felt like hours.

That was until Marinel glanced at something, "Hey love?"

-"Yes?"-

"What's with the tape recorder?"

-"Oh aaah,"- She quickly began to fumble with it, -"It's nothing!"- She grinned nervously as she scratched her head.

"I see…" Marinel raised an eyebrow but finally moved on, "Well, I'm gonna head downstairs love. I'm sure everyone should be awake by now."

-"I'll be right down."- Tamao watched Marinel leave the room, that's when Tamao gave off a naughty giggle, -"It's a good thing you didn't see this."- She whipped out several pictures that she was sitting on top off, and they were of Marinel sleeping from different angles.

She rushed over to her notebook, opened it up with a crude drawing of Marinel with exaggerated fangs and placed her photos alongside the data she had collected about the young vampire's measurements. After that she then began to get dressed and finally fix up her hair.

* * *

The moment she reached the bottom of the stairs, Marinel could smell the coffee in the air and was actually craving some and would be nice to have some. The moment she walked in however, she saw someone she wasn't truly expecting.

"Claudette."

"Oh, hey Mari."

-"Evelyn-chan!"- Chikaru ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her then led her to a seat.

"Wasn't expecting to see you still here."

"Well its not like I can leave," She gestured to the window behind her, seeing the sun fully cover the field outside, "We can't all be day-walkers like you."

"I still burn." She shot back.

"But you don't die in an instant like we do." Claudette merely giggled as she clasped her hands together, "You don't like me much do you."

"What are you talking about? We talked all night."

"for the first time in what, centuries?"

-"Yeah Eve-chan, you should really get to know her… she wasn't as bad as you said."- Nagisa said only for Yaya to immediately cover her mouth.

Claudette didn't look remotely surprised, but Marinel sighed, "It's not that I don't like you Claudette… it's just when I look at you and then at myself, I have no business talking with someone as important as you."

Claudette burst into a full blown laughter, "Oh come on Mari, I never once took you as someone like that. I just merely thought you acted that way towards me because you didn't give a damn about who I was, in fact I approved of it."

"What?" Marinel was truly confused now.

"I hate when people are too timid or shy around me, or act different because of who I am. It's boring, and you never did that, you always acted like you wanted to kick my ass every time we were near one another." Claudette stood up and leaned agaisnt the counter, "It was always refreshing getting that off you."

"We both know you would win in a fight with me."

"That's not the point Mari," She ran her fingers through her red hair, "Point is that I love how different you are around me and I don't want you to ever treat me different, I don't care how old I am or how important I seem to be the clan—"

"You helped start the clan." Marinel interrupted.

"So," She replied with her hands on her hips, "Don't matter to me, I don't want anyone to treat me like I'm some sort of royalty, it gets old real quick."

"Says the grandma." Marinel gave off a huge smirk.

"Heey!" Claudette laughed and gently shoved Marinel as she laughed, "That's what I'm talking about, but you'll see, You'll get there too."

They laughed for a moment till Tamao walked inside the room and immediately embraced Marinel from behind.

-"Tamao-chan!"- Nagisa had a big smile on her face as she saw Tamao finally come down to the room, -"Looks like she's doing better."- Shizuma followed up.

* * *

Before anyone else knew it, the moon had risen and night had covered the earth.

"Well I believe I'm off," Claudette opened the door, "It was good hanging out with you all."

-"Please come visit us again."- Nagisa replied with a smile on her face.

Claudette smirked in return as she looked at the cute girl in front of her, then she gently ran her fingers down her smooth skin causing Nagisa to silently gasp and blush, "I most certainly will." She then looked at Marinel, "Be seeing you Mari." She nodded.

She opened the door and in the blink of an eye she disappeared into the night.

-"Well,"- Shizuma turned to look at Momomi, -"I believe we have some things we didn't finish."- She smirk, getting a giggle from Momomi.

-"Perv, but… I agree."- The two rushed back upstairs and would probably not be seen till morning.

-"I'm going to bed, Shion… are you coming with me?"- Chikaru cast a sly look to Shion who only blushed and nodded.

-"Nagisa-chan,"- No response, -"Na-gi-sa-chan."- Tamao stepped in front of her, snapping her back to reality.

-"Eh?"-

Tamao only giggled, -"You should get some sleep."-

-"Yeah…"- She ran up to her room and closed the door behind her and Yaya followed right after to her own room.

"Does she always get like that?" Marinel asked.

-"I believe Claudette has something to do with it."-

"I wouldn't doubt that love." She leaned back on the chair and Tamao sat on her lap, "Claudette might come back for her, her face just screams _'I love you'_." She laughed.

-"So true."-

"We'll see how that goes."

There was a small silence.

-"So Eve,"- Tamao looked away, -"I love you, promise me that what we have will never change."-

Marinel looked at her, "I don't know, it's a pretty big commitment to make and you know how I get when you hit all the right switches." She giggled.

-"Baka."- Tamao shared in their small laughter.

"But seriously," Marinel gently gripped Tamao's chin and guided her face so they could lock eyes, "Nothing's gonna change sugar, because I love you just the same." Tamao gave a big smile and the two pressed their lips together.

-"What's going to happen in the future… I'm not going to be here for a long time."- Tamao asked her, and for the first she began to think that she can't be with her forever.

"Well," Marinel pulled her closer, "My offer still stands love, I'd be willing to help you become like me and Claudette can help too."

-"A vampire like you?"-

Marinel nodded, "And no one has to know if you don't want them too." She was silent, "We can do it right now if you'd like."

-"Is it hard… to live forever?"- Tamao asked.

"On your own… yes it is," She replied, "But with someone you love, then it makes time go by without you even noticing it." She smiled, recalling her memories with Lydia and how happy she was to not be alone.

-"I would have to watch the people I care about eventually pass away…"-

Marinel held her tightly, "But you wouldn't be alone love, I'm here… to be there for you." She then chuckled, "I could even offer this gift to all our friends if they'd like."

-"Do you think they would agree?"-

"Well there's only one way to find out, we would have to ask them."

Tamao sighed, -"One step at a time."-

"So for now, come." She led Tamao back to their room, and locked the door behind them.

She sat Tamao down, she took a seat in front of her and watched as her fangs extended down and gently held her, her heart began to beat a million times a minute, her fangs mere centimeters from her neck till.

-"Wait."-

Marinel stopped, "What is it love? Second thoughts?" she asked her.

-"Before I do this… I want to…"- her face went extremely red like a fire truck, -"…I want to make love, I want my first time with you to be like this, before you change me."-

Marinel smiled warmly, she caressed her face, "Are you sure?" The shy bluenette nodded, "Alright then love." She pressed her lips on hers and the two kissed passionately, as Marinel slowly undressed her and herself.

Tamao finally got to stare at Marinel's bare body which the young vampire took notice, "Don't be shy love, they don't bite." She giggled but for Tamao, this was a dream come true.

Then the two were eventually lost to a night of passion, one that Tamao would never forget or Marinel.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I only have one more chapter to go as I don't want to drag this story more then it has too and will try to wrap up everything in this story so for now, I'll post the final chapter when its ready. have a good one :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's been a week since the girls had come back to Astraea Hill and resumed their studies, Marinel walked through the shaded forest to avoid the sun with Tamao, hand in hand.

"So how does it feel love?"

Tamao looked at her, "It doesn't feel all too different, the bites did hurt though."

"I'm sorry about that," She giggled, "I did warn you."

"So why did Claudette help?"

Marinel stopped by one of the trees, "I wanted to see if mixing her blood with mine did something else."

-"What do you mean?"- Tamao asked her.

"If I gave you only my blood, then you'd just age really slowly. But if you had a bit of mine and a bit of Claudette, then I had to wonder if I could make you live forever like me without the vampire nastiness."

-"I see."-

"You walk in the sun, you don't hunger for blood and you don't have fangs, I'd say it worked love. I can feel it did." Marinel smiled, "If I had known about this sooner, then maybe Lydia would still be here."

-"It's not your fault Eve-chan."-

They resumed their walk, "So," Marinel looked ahead, "We still have ways to go for school, and at least now, I won't be alone."

-"Neither will I,"- She pulled out her notebook and began to scribble on it.

"Are you still doing that?" Marinel asked.

-"Of course, I have to record every cute thing you do."-

Marinel looked at her confused, "But I didn't even do anything cute!"

-"I know, but now I got to write down that we're going to get married!"-

Marinel choked on her spit, "What?! We haven't even talked about that love!"

-"Well you making me live forever counts, we just have to make it official."- she giggled.

"Well… I suppose you're right."

Tamao's eyes were filled with so much love, -"Reeve Suzumi Tamao! I love the sound of it!"-

Marinel chuckled nervously, "Ah ha yeaaah." Tamao wrapped her arms around the young vampire's.

-"I'm so happy!"-

"As am I love," Marinel could see the strawberry dorms in the distance, "So should we ask everyone if they want to live forever with us?"

-"It couldn't hurt to ask."-

"Claudette has already agreed to it, I've asked her ahead of time."

-"That's great, I'm glad to hear she liked the idea."-

Marinel giggled, "She loves her new friends."

Tamao smiled, -"Speaking of Claudette, where is she right now?"-

"Oh I believe I have an idea love."

Tamao looked up at her, -"You can't be serious."-

"Oh yeah."

-"But… the sun is out."-

Marinel only smirked, "Won't stop her."

* * *

Claudette brushed Nagisa's red hair gently, and Nagisa shuddered with Claudette's touch whenever her fingers grazed her skin.

"You okay." She asked.

-"Yeah."- Her face began to blush, -"Are you sure you aren't afraid of being here with the sun still up?-

"Not at all." Claudette then gently turned Nagisa around, "So my cute Nagisa," She began, "I'm just going to ask you."

-"Eh?"- her face got red as Claudette inched closer.

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

-"EEH?!"-

Claudette laughed, "What? Am I too old? That's it isn't, oh my heart." Claudette clutched her chest and fell to the floor, unable to contain her giggles, "Nagisa has rejected me! I'm dying!" She laid motionless on the floor.

Nagisa was silent till she finally laughed.

Claudette sat up, "So its no isn't it."

Nagisa shook her head, -"I actually want to be with you, I know its only been a week but I want too… first time I saw you, I felt strange in my heart but now I know what it means."-

Claudette smiled, "I'm glad to hear that," she embraced Nagisa, and the cute red head returned the embrace lovingly, sure it would be a while till their first kiss but until the time comes, it would be worth it.

* * *

The door opened up and a small blonde girl walked inside to find her best friend, -"Yaya-chan?"- Hikari walked into the room and found Yaya, having a nap but that's not what surprised her, it was who she was sleeping next too, -"Tsubomi-chan?"-

It was indeed Tsubomi who was holding onto Yaya, it was such a cute sight to behold and Hikari could only smile then gently closed the door to let them sleep.

* * *

The room was quiet, the only sounds were of a pencil writing on paper and a girl deep in focus. Chikaru had for the first time untied her ribbons and placed them on the side of the desk as she worked designing a new outfit.

She put her pencil down, and leaned back to stretch. It's been a long day for her, all day she had been running around and helping out with various clubs and setting things up for them.

Her focus was broken when the door opened up and a certain blonde walked in the room and made a straight line to Chikaru.

-"Shion,"- Chikaru smiled and Shion wasted no time taking her in her arms and kissing her, that moment was all Chikaru needed and she felt like she was melting in her arms.

Shion then walked around behind Chikaru and began to rub her shoulders, -"Oh my, you feel so tense."-

Chikaru moaned softly, -"It's been a busy day."-

-"I can tell."- Shion leaned in closer, -"So what are you working on this time?"-

-"Some new designs for my costume club."-

Shion grabbed the sketchbook, -"It looks great."-

Chikaru then gave off a sly smile, -"I'm glad you think so, because I'm going to make you wear it."-

-"Wait what?!"- Shion snapped her gaze to her.

-"Did you think I took your measurements for fun."-

Shion was speechless.

-"Don't worry, I'll make sure it'll be really cute for you."- Chikaru laughed, stood up and embraced her shock stricken girlfriend, -"I'll be gentle."-

* * *

Shizuma finally put down the few papers she was working on, -"Well I'm surprised Shizuma, I didn't think you would even come in today to finish this."-

-"Didn't want to give you a hard time."- Shizuma replied as she leaned towards the desk.

-"Well I'm grateful."- She stood up, -"I'll see you later Shizuma, I'll go turn this in."-

-"Hey Miyuki,"- She stopped to face her, -"We going out tonight?"-

-"As much as I don't… Yeah we are."- Miyuki gave her a smile and went on her way.

As soon as Miyuki left the room, a familier brunette walked into the room and rushed Shizuma.

-"Momomi."- the kissed, during the last week they had spent together they actually grew fond of each other and eventually Shizuma had asked her if Momomi wanted to be her girlfriend and with no hesitation, Momomi said yes.

-"So the old ball and chain giving you work to do?"-

Shizuma tried not to laugh at the comment, -"Oh come on, don't say that about Miyuki. She means well and I love her like my own sister."- Shizuma made a bit of room as Momomi sat on her lap.

-"Oh I know that, just that she gives you an unreasonable amount of work I mean hell, not even Tomori does that."-

-"Now _that_ is surprising."-

-"right."-

Momomi gave her a smirk, -"So we have time for a quickie right?"-

-"Hmm I think so you perv."-

Momomi playfully shoved Shizuma, -"I am no such thing,"- then immediately kissed her, -"So we still going out tonight?"-

-"Yeah."-

-"What about Miyuki is she coming with us? That girl could use a night to herself."-

Shizuma nodded, -"Yeah she's coming with us, oh and Evelyn wants to talk to all of us before we go out."-

-"Alright,"- Momomi's smirk returned to her, -"Oh and I locked the door by the way."-

Shizuma didn't even need to say anything, she lifted Momomi onto the table and the two began a heated moment of love making.

* * *

Later that night, the girls had all gathered in the forest and it was illuminated by a few lanterns that Chikaru had made during one of the Halloween events at school.

Marinel paced around as Claudette sat next to her with Nagisa sitting by her side.

-"So what did you want to talk to us about Evelyn-chan?"-

Marinel looked at Tamao who nodded, "Well, its something I want to ask all of you."

-"What is it?"-

"Well… its one question and you all don't have to agree but I want to ask if…"

Claudette stood up, "If you all want to live forever, along with us?"

-"What?!"- Nagisa stood up next to her.

"Tamao already made her decision to live with me forever."

Nagisa looked at Tamao, -"Really Tamao-chan?"- she nodded with a smile, -"So you're a vampire too?"-

-"Not really Nagisa-chan, Marinel and Claudette both were able to just make me live forever without being a vampire."-

-"I… didn't even know such a thing was possible."- Momomi was shocked.

"Neither did I love, it was just something I wanted to try." Marinel admitted to them, "So… if you all wanted, we could do the same for all of you and we'd always be together."

Claudette turned to Nagisa, "I would certainly love to have you by my side." She ran her fingers down Nagisa's face.

-"Well this is certainly something to consider,"- Chikaru said, -"It sounds wonderful but at the same time…"-

"I know love, I know," Marinel sighed, "It's a lot to think about which is why we don't want an answer yet, think it over and then when you're ready, let us know."

Claudette smiled and held Nagisa close, "We have all the time in the world."

-"We'll definitely give it some thought."- Shizuma knew this was a lot to consider and think about, but like Claudette said, they had all the time they could want to think it over as it was no easy decision.

-"Well I already know what I want, but I'll wait on my answer."- Yaya stood up and held Tsubomi's hand, -"But come on, lets go have some fun, I heard the arcades are going to be open past midnight."-

-"No way! Really!?"- Nagisa cried out in excitement.

-"Well come on lets go, the nights still young!"- Shizuma led the girls down the hill and to a limo that she called earlier to be ready for them.

Claudette followed behind Nagisa, as Marinel and Tamao walked behind them.

"So you think they'll take it?"

-"Too soon to tell."- Tamao replied to her, -"But whatever they choose, I'll always be there for them no matter what."-

"Same here love." Marinel then turned to Tamao and gave her a loving kiss, "Well come on, I'm pretty sure they're already at the limo."

Tamao giggled and playfully pushed Marinel back, -"I'll race you!"-

"Hey no cheating love!" she ran up behind Tamao with a laugh.

The two joined their friends and hopped inside the limo, to get ready to take them to the city for a night of fun. The night was young and they would be sure to spend as much time together as they could and maybe in the future they would consider the offer both Marinel and Claudette had made, but for now they were all happy that they met a wonderful, yet strange friend like Marinel, now Astraea Hill would have a new story to etch within its walls, a story only a certain few would ever know.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: First off I apologize if this chapter was short, this story _was_ going to end with the previous chapter but instead I wanted to wrap up a few things and now this story has come to a close and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now as much as it saddens me, I will probably no longer write anymore stories for Strawberry Panic for a good while as I feel I have written enough and done a lot of the ideas I had for it for a long time now and I'm going to move on to other things i want to write, but I am truly happy with the ones I've written as I love this series as it was my first Yuri anime and it was beautiful watching it for the first time, i loved it, hell this series is what got me into writing in the first place and how I discovered that I actually love writing stories, and I'm currently writing a new story of something that also means dearly to me but anyway I truly hope the fandom for this series continues to grow. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, it truly means a lot to me.**

 **I hope you all have an amazing day you awesome readers :D**


End file.
